


Legion of Monsters

by LokiAssassinFoxy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Long Lost Sibling, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sibling Bonding, rival clans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 52,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAssassinFoxy/pseuds/LokiAssassinFoxy
Summary: Hanzo Hasashi was not the only Shirai-Ryu to have “survived” the slaughter of his clan. He has a younger sister who lived as well. Luna Hasashi grew up sheltered and somehow managed to survive her clan’s slaughter. This is a story of survival for close to Five and a half centuries alone and never aging. This is Luna’s tale, her Legion of Monsters.





	1. Prologue

It was any other day for her. Get up, eat, get dressed, and just live. She was alone in the world, and after five hundred and nineteen years of loneliness, she was numb to it. Any family died five hundred and nineteen years ago, and her only friends now was her symbiont, and an Immortal. Oh, she had other friends, but while they grew up and aged...she never did. She was forever twenty-seven years old. She was born in 1473, feudal-era Japan and had “died” in 1500. Not true. She started to come into her true powers then. Though she did not know what she was beyond gatekeeper of hell and the afterlife. She did not understand her role, nor what had been in lives previous. 

Today was just another of those days for her. Her bedroom was spares and bare, save for the bed and a desk in which she did work and school work. Work? Well her immortal friend, you see he, he is the Phantom of the Opera. A talented man who is a jack of all trades master of them all. So, she, capable of “scribbling” as he spoke...which these days was typing stuff on a computer, would type out his thoughts as he spoke them aloud and often edited them into a general structure for him to look over and correct. 

She lay in her warm and soft bed a few more minutes electing to check Discord for any new messages. She saw a few and smiled. Recent friends wishing her well and making sure she was ok. Oh, how she would love to tell them everything, but she just could not. They would not believe her...how do you think she met her Symbiont. Speaking of that slimy, black, viscous Klyntar...he was up

‘Being lazy are we Luna?’  
‘Maybe...yes I know food.’  
‘don’t have to tell you twice.’

Luna, as it was her name, got up and went to the bathroom to empty her bladder before joining Erik, the Phantom, for breakfast. Oooh, Erik was up indeed as Luna smelled crapes, one of Erik’s favorite breakfast recipes.

‘Sure, you smell the egg-based dish. I smell meat.’  
‘Yes, I smell the ham and bacon. don’t worry Vemon I will make sure you get meat.’  
‘Thank-You Luna.’

Luna shook her head smirking before heading down to join Erik. He was six feet in height and had a slender yet muscular build to him. Luna saw that he was not wearing his famous white half mask as it was laying at his place at the table.

‘Good. He is learning he does not have to hide from us.’  
‘One could say you are hiding Venom.’  
‘Good point.’

The Klyntar shut up for once before Luna addressed Erik

“Morning Erik.”  
“Morning Luna, did you sleep alright?”  
“Meh. Nightmares happen”  
“From your mind or Venom”  
“Both”

There was a pause from Erik as Venom formed a head and shoulders from Luna so he could ad-dress Erik

“Weird part though is it was a mix. The destruction of Luna’s clan, with Riot instead of...of...”  
“Quan Chi.”  
“Yah that fuck. Can I eat him?”  
“Once we find him yes.”  
“Yawwww”

Erik only nodded, pausing before saying

“Riot’s burnt ashes were not found correct.”  
“yes...Why?”  
“The dream could be a warning of what is to come. Tell me, your clan-mates, familiar faces or new?”  
“hmmm, N-New….”

Luna hated half the time when Erik could Joseph his way through her dreams and find their meaning. Erik walked over to his six-foot-two friend and hugged her for comfort. He knew she could not take losing her clan again. That was why she never rebuilt it. She gave other knowledge but only as a foundation. Erik ran a hand through her boy short black hair and met her swirling silver eyes. He too had black hair but had emerald eyes. With his badly deformed right half of his face exposed he was vulnerable but had gotten used to Luna looking. 

They sat down for breakfast and Luna ate almost double portions due to Venom, but she did not mind, it ensured she ate and stayed fit. Luna assisted Erik in clearing and cleaning the dishes and went up to get changed. You see today they were meeting up with some friends for a convention. A one-day event but when some of her closest friends had come in from out of town for this, she just had to go. Since it was a nerd convention, Luna elected to wear her Shirai-Ryu uniform for the first time in five centuries.

‘You alright Luna?’  
‘Hmm? oh...yeah why?’  
‘Your...hesitating about wearing your uniform.’ 

He was right, she was. Thanks to Venom, however, she heard a familiar ‘Reee’ followed by a knocking.

“Enter”

Luna commanded and in dashed her friend Lighting Bliss. While she was five foot even with black hair with rainbow highlights, Bliss was one of Luna’s closest friends after Josh... aka Firebrand invited Luna to Brony con one year after being interviewed by Luna for a school project. Bliss breathed in and out before saying

“Sweet Celestia, you would think Sliver would not go for that low blow.”  
“Oh no. what has he done now?”  
“Well, called me cute, par for the course, but he made a joke about Erik’s face.”

Venom popped his head out freaking Bliss out for just a moment before saying  
“Is that while I smell roasting chicken?”  
“VENOM. FOR THE LOVE OF THE ELDER GODS DO NOT JOKE LIKE THAT.”

Bliss even had to agree with Luna’s spin on the ‘Royal Canterlot Voice’. Luna regained her composure stating

“Bliss, first, no you are not crazy. Venom is real. The symbionts are real.”  
“Ok, that I can handle. And that is cool.”  
“Secondly, I am sorry Venom startled you, and I am also sorry for not telling you sooner.”  
“Meh, I do not think I would have believed you.”  
“At least she is honest”  
“Venom...”  
“No, he is right.”

Luna paused before stating

“Are you familiar with the game Mortal Kombat?”  
“Yes...why? wait...It is real too?!”

Luna only nodded before gesturing to her uniform

“Know which clan?”  
“Shirai-Ryu...Did I say that right?”  
“Yep, and Yep”  
“Wait your one of Scorpion's clan?!”  
“Why did you say that like you learned I am part of the Frieza Clan?”  
“Point taken”  
“To answer your question, however, yes. It’s funny you bring Scorpion up.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s my elder brother by five years”

Bliss’ jaw had hit the ground if it could. But she recovered with a grin. She was smiling at her friend before saying

“If you’re worried about it changing our perspective on you, you have little to worry about. You are Luna Hasashi. Nobody can take that away from you, not even God. And as your friend, I just have to work in the fact you are a super awesome ninja into the other data I have on you.”

Luna just smiled quickly donning her full uniform including twin Wakasahis and a Kunai. Light-ing Bliss was just in awe before asking 

“Can you use that Kunai?”  
“Yep.”  
“So Cool.”

Luna rolled her eyes walking out of her bedroom with bliss at her side before she stated 

“Bliss, thank you for believing in me”  
“Your welcome.”


	2. At The Convention

Luna Hasashi, at six foot two, stood tall above her friends, even beating Erik’s six-foot even by two inches. She was in the full of her clan uniform which included her mask. They formed a circle, and to Luna’s left was Lighting Bliss, dressed in her Equestria Girls inspired outfit of her O.C of the same name and with her was her rainbow...pup Twink. Luna pet Twink and got a “naman” sound of gratitude from the over-sized pup. To Bliss’ left was Josh Scorcher, or as he was lovingly called in the community, Commander Firebrand. The commander was five foot eight and had sandy blond hair and golden eyes. He was dressed up as Roxas from Kingdom Hearts today. To Firebrand’s left was the aforementioned Sliver Quill who had a fresh new bruise on his cheek from Erik punching him over his face. Silver Quill was five foot nine with silver-white hair and blue eyes. Today he was dressed as his O.C of the same name inspired by Equestria Girls. To Sliver’s left was Erik who stood at six foot even and had black hair with Emerald eyes. He would be going as himself, but a lot of people did not realize his story was real, so he could pass for a cosplayer. To Erik’s left was Aeon of Dreams smirking as always. The blue-haired golden-eyed, six-foot even demon was dressed as his demonic self. To Aeon’s left was Dr. Wolf. The five foot even brown-haired Blue-eyed doctor was for once in a full-on fursuit of his O.C of the same name. To his left brought him back to Luna who smiled at everyone although you could not see it.

“Every Creature ready to go?”  
“Yep”

Was the resounding chorus. Each one, in turn, went to their vehicles, they were carpooling though Luna took her path there with the use of her powers and would be there ahead of them. The convention was held at her collage’s south campus and had expanded. She knew she was early while the others would deal with traffic. So, she went over to a local shop and sat down. It was a game shop and cafe. There where already others there for the con as well who had arrived early as well. Several complimented her uniform mistaking her for a gender-bent version of her own elder brother. Not that he would have needed the ego boost. Regardless she played along. She met up with her crew once they arrived and they got inside as they already had tickets bought in advance. They walked around for a bit letting things open then they proceeded to look at certain events and the vendor booths which did seem lackluster, though those in Luna’s crew where recognized and soon were the highlights of the con.

He, though, had slipped in somehow and was able to walk around the event unnoticed...or if he was noticed he was ignored. Talk about blending into the environment. As he walked, he observed the event and learned this was a convention.

‘Interesting, so this is what Cassie and the others were talking about.’

He thought to himself. Though he could not help but notice another shinobi walking around. Female clearly, six-two in height just like him. She was dressed in... The colors of Scorpion’s clan. Who was she? He, himself, was Lin Kuei but that did not matter. Was she a cosplayer? Was she truly a shinobi? Those answers would have to wait as the two assholes he was hiding from, approached her.

“Interesting outfit you got there.”  
“Thanks...I Think.”  
“You’d better bloody thank Kabal. He doesn't give complaints nor a shit.”  
“Kano. Be nice, admittedly we are a bit...intimidating.”

Kabal paused, a sincere smile came on to his face.

“Look, kid, have you seen anyone similarly dressed to you. Blue instead of Yellow?”  
“No, I have not seen any Lin Kuei wannabe’s around here.”

Kano snorted before stating

“You hear that. This bloke knows what we are talking about.”

Kabal rolled his eyes before retorting

“Yeah, I heard. Makes sense, I guess. Right? Your Shirai-Ryu?”

She waited a moment before Kano snarked

“She is probably just some cosplayer, who is probably is a gender-bent Scorpion.”

Kabal smacked Kano stating

“Show some respect!”  
“Why?”  
“She could whoop your ass!”  
“You don’t know that!”  
“Wanna bet?”

Both the female shinobi and Kabal had stated. Kano just laughed before saying

“Yeah right, this shit really could whoop my ass. Kabal you have a lot of nerve to suggest that. And You punk better watch it you have no idea what you are dealing with.”  
“Hmm, two members of the criminal organization the Black Dragon. Its leader and it's second in command. You, Kano, are a massive jerk and a disrespectful Aussie prick. I do not know how any of your allies can stand you. And you Kabal...I got nothing to say. Despite the illegal actives, you are rather polite and courteous.”

Both froze and Kabal shifted uneasily not sure how to take the compliment. Kano growled at her though saying

“You had better watch yourself. I will not go easy on you just because you’re a girl. I’ll beat your ass IF WE ever cross paths again.”  
“I’d like to see you try Aussie.”

Kano would have slugged her right there if Kabal had not caught his arm stating

“Not now Kano. Best not to cause a fight to break out. Why don’t we just leave and see if we can find our target? he’s probably moved on by now.”  
“Probably was never here, to begin with. Fine. You’re lucky Cunt.”

The two walked past her and one of the guards checked on her. He just watched her shake off the help and head off toward a private area. He followed her to be certain she was ok. Seeing that she was and that she was with others, relaxed him. He then walked away to look around the convention again and ensure that he was in the clear to duck out without running into Kano and Kabal again. When he did, however, his gut twisted as if to tell him something was not right...and he would be glad he listened to his gut.


	3. Trouble and Rescue

With the convention winding down, Luna and her friends parted ways with Luna heading off to a secluded spot to use her powers to get home. Venom alerted her, however,

‘We are being followed, Luna.’  
‘I got that much. By whom?’  
‘Those two Black Dragon Idiots.’  
‘Great. Two-to-one is not fair.’  
‘Well, from their perspective yeah it would be two-to-one, though it is...’  
‘two-to-two I know Venom.’

She paused looking around. The pungent stench of the ally disgusted her, but it was dulled thanks to Venom, and some Klingon style training had made her stronger. She looked about and saw...she could be perceived as trapped. Though with Venom around, she was hardly ever trapped. She stood still as she heard the two approach her.

“Well, well Kabal look what we have here. it’s that bloke who thinks she can whoop my ass.”  
“Kano watch your mouth. You are asking for it.”  
“What’s wrong with a little...fun eh? Teach this bloke a lesson.”  
“This is your fight Kano, not mine.”

Kabal walked to the ally’s entrance and stood guard but kept himself able to view the fight. Kano only smirked. He spits off to the side and gave a hungry look to Luna and made for a swing. Luna was five steps ahead of him having set a decoy in her place and gotten away to be behind Kano to knock him off balance. Kano was shocked but shook it off throwing another swing. Luna caught the punch as he telegraphed his punch. Luna provided a swift knee to his gut causing the wind to be knocked out of the five-ten Aussie. The dark brown-haired Aussie almost roared in anger

“You bitch you’ll pay for that!”  
“Yeah, you keep dreaming bub.”

Luna kept blocking and parrying his attacks until he was bloodied and, on his hands, and knees. Luna kicked him in the head to knock him out all the while Kabal just watched. Kabal matched her height at six two which was uncomfortable for Luna, but she held her ground. She though had not counted on Kano’s fast recovery and the fact he took a two-by-four to the back of her head. Kabal was horrified before yelling

“Have you no honor!”  
“Bitch had it coming.”  
“Gah, Kano, you lost fair and square. Be a man about it!”

Kano spat away from both Luna and Kabal. He had so many naughty and vile thoughts entering his mind. Kano knelt beside the downed Luna and proceeded to disrobe her and dropped his pants, proceeding to rape her. Kabal watched in horror unable to say or do anything. Once Kano was done, he looked at Kabal and smirking asked

“You want a go?”  
“No thank you, Kano. I do not deal with rape.”  
“Eh. Your loss on the exotic beauty She’s Japanese too even better.”

Kabal rolled his eyes before hearing footsteps.

“Kano, we have to go now.”

Kano heard the steps too and nodded getting his pants back up and giving a swift kick to Luna’s gut before running after Kabal.

He had been right to follow his gut. It led him to this back ally where that Shirai-Ryu Shinobi lay naked and vulnerable. He knelt beside her and checked for a pulse. He found one and was relieved. However, he knew too well, she had been raped and now left to rot. He gathered her gear and tucked it neatly into the pack he was wearing. He then took off the cloak he had been wearing and wrapped her in it. He noted the only other injury was a blunt blow to the back of her head. He looked about before using his powers to fast travel home.

His clan were eager for his return and relived. They were also apprehensive that he brought an injured outsider to their temple in Arctika within Japan. He said little before handing her off to the clan healer.

“She has been injured. Please help her.”

The clan healer nodded and took the injured outsider to the healing ward. Several others kept quiet but then one, a female stepped forward and growled

“You bring a hurt whelp here when you could have left her at a hospital.”  
“And how would that have made me look, Frost?”  
“Like a strong and wise Shinobi. Instead, you bring a possible threat into the temple grandmaster!”

Frost shouted at him. A couple of others held her back with one asking

“Grandmaster Sub-Zero what should we do with Frost”  
“Take her to her quarters for now under armed guard.”

Both bowed and did as told. Another stated,

“With all due respect grandmaster, what of our guest? What is it about her that made you think to bring her here?”  
“Well, Snowden, to be honest. I do not know. I was running from Kabal and Kano and ducked into a Convention where I blended in too well. I watched those two jerks approach her and ask about me. She had stated ‘No, I have not seen any Lin Kuei wannabe’s around here.’ she knows about us and the Shirai-Ryu. She was wearing the Shirai-Ryu colors.”

Snowden paled hearing that, he asked

“Do you think she is one of Scorpion’s recruits?”  
“I do not think so, I think...she is to Scorpion as I am to Bi Han.”

Everyone went silent. Was it possible that the hell-spawn grand master of the Shirai-Ryu had a younger sibling? Snowden shook his head asking

“What makes you so sure Grand Master?”  
“For starters, when I saw her interact with Kabal and Kano, Kano stated ‘She is probably just some cosplayer, who is probably is a gender-bent Scorpion.’ she went ridged as if Scorpion had some personal connection to her. Secondly, I got a good look at her face. Despite being more feminine, I saw a lot of Scorpion in her.”  
“true, but he could have had a child.”  
“He did have one, but a son who died in the slaughter.”  
“Could have had another.”  
“Unlikely. He told me to my face, he will not fall in love again. He was devoted to his wife, and he will remain that way.”


	4. The Lin Kuei Part 1

Luna came to slowly groan as she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings. She groaned holding her head. Then it all came rushing back, the memories. She shook in shock and cried silent tears realizing what happened after being knocked out.

‘I am sorry I couldn’t help Luna.’  
‘It’s ok, Venom...It was safer for you to hide than show yourself to those two.’  
‘Any idea where you are?’   
‘given the chill in the air...the Lin Kuei temple.’

Luna calmed down enough to be coherent. There was a swift knock and the door opened revealing an older Lin Kuei Shinobi with medical supplies. Luna remained calm realizing this Shinobi was female. 

“Your awake, that’s great. How are you feeling?”  
“Physically...Sore. Mentally...broken. Emotionally...Drained.”

Luna deadpanned. The shinobi nodded taking note of Luna’s words, and her body language. Stating 

“This is the first time anyone who has talked to me has been honest with from the start.”  
“They try to bend the truth or flat out lie?”  
“As a matter of fact yes. You been there?”  
“I happen to know a chronic liar. Can’t blame him though, he doesn't really know how to trust people.”

Luna paused before giving the Lin Kuei healer a soft smile and introducing herself.

“I am Luna Hasashi. I am grateful for you helping me recover.”

There was a lightening of the eyes before an answer came

“It is very nice to meet you Luna Hasashi. I am Snowfall. You are most welcome. It is not often we have anyone remember to say thank-you.”  
“My dad would have beat me black and blue...ah no pun intended...had I not thanked you.”

Snowfall was confused until she looked down at her own uniform...and remembered what bruises were stereotypically the color of and began to laugh. 

“You have made this old crone laugh. I am grateful for that.”  
“Your welcome. May I ask how I got here?”  
“Do you even know where you are?”  
“Arctika, Japan. The Lin Kuei temple.”

Snowfall nodded before answering

“Grand-master Sub-Zero found you and brought you here. He can’t give anyone a reason why he brought you here.”

Luna thought about that. She did recall seeing a blue and black-clad Shinobi follow her after her encounter with Kabal and Kano, but he left after her friends found her. She sighed before stating

“I presume, now that I am awake and coherent the Grand-master would like to speak to me?”

Snowfall raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Before she could ask Luna looked at her calmly saying

“I am going to level with you Snowfall. I am a member of the Shirai-Ryu clan. The sole survivor of the massacre.”

Snowfall relaxed before bowing respectfully to Luna and said 

“That then may be why the grand-master brought you here. You are Shirai-Ryu, one of our allies.”

Luna nodded. Both were drawn to a more respectful knock. Snowfall called

“Enter”

Luna was in awe of the six foot two Shinobi that had walked in. Snowfall was bowing immediately and even said

“Grand Mater Sub-Zero, this is unexpected.”  
“I know Snowfall. I wished to see our guest, I see she is awake.”

Snowfall nodded and stated

“Grand Master may I introduce, Luna Hasashi of the Shirai-Ryu clan.”

Luna bowed her head to Sub-Zero who also bowed to her in respect.

“I thought as much that she is Shirai-Ryu. A pleasure to meet you, Luna.”  
“It is an honor Grand Master Sub-Zero.”

Snowfall moved toward the door saying 

“Luna, do you have any specific dietary needs? I am sure your starving.”  
“Umm Meat mostly. Though a balanced meal is fine, so long as there is meat.”

Snowfall looked shocked but shook it off and Luna quickly added

“In regards to allergies or other conditions that would require drastic changes, nope I am clean in that area.”

Snowfall looked relieved before leaving the room to fetch Luna food.

‘Good we get food and meat.’  
‘Yes, Venom. Now can you behave just a bit longer? I do not want to scare Sub-Zero with you appearing out of nowhere.'  
‘For you, anything.’

Luna looked up at Sub-Zero who was watching her. She looked at him and asked

“I take it you have some questions?”  
“Yes, though your actions have answered a few. Such as you are a Shinobi.”  
“Unofficially, but yes.”  
“Huh?”  
“Never took the test to prove myself a true member of the clan.”  
“How come?”  
“My father, the grand master at the time, sheltered me.”

Luna sounded sad at that and Sub-Zero felt, anger. Not at her but at her father for sheltering her so much. 

“Another question, how in the name of the elder gods have you lived for five centuries without aging much and without being a Revenant?”

Luna frowned before admitting

“Five and a half centuries ago...I learned I was the Primal source of death made flesh. I am at the very least a god. I still do not fully understand nor grasp what that means or entails beyond I am the gatekeeper of hell and the dead.”

Sub-Zero was shocked, but also awe. Luna had admitted she was a god but never stated it as anything special. Just plain fact like it was nothing. It just boggled his mind.

“I noticed defensive wounds on your hands and arms. Did you wind up fighting Kano?”  
“Yes, I did. Sore loser.”  
“So your aware of what he did to you?”  
“Yep.”  
“You...You do not sound as...put off by it.”  
“I-I have been raped before.”

Sub-Zero looked like he was about to punch something or vomit. Regardless he regained composer until Snowfall returned with the food and he excused himself from the room. He did not know where he was going but he knew he could not stay there, with precious Luna Hasashi. She had been through too much already and he did not want to make it worse for her. He found himself in the dojo and found Smoke present. Smoke was about his height only an inch shorter than he. While most of the clan wore Blue and Black, Smoke wore a light gray with the black.

“Everything alright Kaui?”  
“No, Tomas...it is not.”


	5. The Lin Kuei Part 2

Sub-Zero looked like he was about to punch something or vomit. Regardless he regained composer until Snowfall returned with the food and he excused himself from the room. He did not know where he was going but he knew he could not stay there, with precious Luna Hasashi. She had been through too much already and he did not want to make it worse for her. He found himself in the dojo and found Smoke present. Smoke was about his height only an inch shorter than he. While most of the clan wore Blue and Black, Smoke wore a light gray with the black.

“Everything alright Kaui?”  
“No, Tomas...it is not.”

Tomas spared him and spoke to him saying

“What is on your mind Kaui?”  
“Our guest. The poor thing has been through a lot and...and she is taking it better than most.”  
“Ok. And you are? What jealous? Worried?”  
“I think...attracted.”

Smoke paused and smirked beneath his mask stating

“Ooo someone has caught the love bug...Oww hey!”

Smoke was only saying that last bit as Sub-Zero had smacked him. Sub-Zero sighed frustrated admitting

“Ok yes. I do like her. But that doesn't mean she likes me back.”  
“Oh, why not?”  
“First off, She’s Shirai-Ryu.”  
“Fair point, though Scorpion did make amends with you.”  
“Actually I reached out to him.”  
“Right. Anyway.”  
“Secondly,...She...She…I don’t know”

Smoke watched his oldest friend pace back and forth unsure of himself.

“Look, Kaui just talk to her, no pretense of clans just as Kaui to her.”

Sub-Zero looked skeptical. But thinking about it before punching a sandbag clean off the chains.

Luna meanwhile after eaten her meal sat relaxing and resting. Snowfall had told her she needed a couple days of rest. Luna didn’t mind. It was far reduced then the weeks to months it probably should have been, but Venom was to thank for that.

‘Your welcome Luna.’

The Klynntar said and Luna nodded which Venom understood. She looked at a mirror and saw Venom looking back with a soft smile. He had become her ‘brother from a another mother’ as the mortals put it. Regardless she was bored. Snowfall had returned and saw her bored expression before saying 

“In my professional opinion, your fit for some physical therapy. Light excises, and no sparing. The clan’s Chujin can get rough.”  
“There is a word I have not heard in years.”  
“I thought as much. You said you weren’t officially Shirai-Ryu?”  
“Yes, I never made Chujin. My father, sheltered me a lot.”

Snowfall looked sad before offering an arm to help Luna out of bed. Luna was a little wobbly but she quickly had her legs thanks to Venom. Snowfall walked her to the dojo and decided to stay there just to make sure whoever was here, followed her orders. Today it was Smoke and the Grand-master.

“So this is where you ran off to Grand-master. If I did not know any better I would say your intimated by a Shirai-Ryu Female.”

Snowfall teased, Smoke snorted and said 

“Actually no Snowfall, He likes her.”  
“As in how your father and I do Smoke?”  
“Yes...Elder gods mother. Really?”  
“Then don’t put things said in confidence out there.”  
“Sorry mother.”

Smoke bowed to Snowfall and looked at Sub-Zero and also said

“Forgive me Grand-master.”  
“You’re forgiven, Smoke. Just don’t embarrass me like that again. That’s your Mother’s job.”  
“You expect me to remember that?”

Before Sub-zero could answer Snowfall replies

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool."  
“Asha'bellanar!”

Everyone looked at Luna and she looked pale. Snowfall removed her hood and mask and looked at Luna softly and said 

“Once again you make an old crone’s heart warm. Tell me, dear, do you know me beyond that name?”  
“Yes, You are also called Flemth, the Witch of the Wilds. You are very long-lived and very powerful having raised a number of daughters over the years.”  
“Ah yes. So you are smarter and wiser than you look.”

Smoke was in shock, his mother a white-haired woman of five feet, with golden eyes just reviled herself to an outsider. Sub-Zero was also in shock but said nothing. Snowfall, now reviled as Flemth continued

"Hurtled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shake before you." 

She pauses before adding

"Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." 

She smiled warmly at Luna before stating clearly to her

“You are the primal source of death. Ageless and undying. Those closest to you will not die, your closest friends will not leave you as you once feared. Your powers have grown to allow that. Be wary though of whom you trust. For not everyone is clear in their intentions.”

Sub-Zero then spoke 

“Snowfall, what now?”  
“Should you really ask Grand-master. I am still one of your clan.”  
“huh?”

Before either could say anything more Luna echoed Bliss’ wisdom

“You are Snowfall of the Lin Kuei. Nobody can take that away from you, not even a god. The others, if they truly uphold the clan’s ideals will incorporate this new information into what they already knew of you Asha'bellanar.”  
“Such wisdom from a child.”  
“Umm, I am 546 years old actually Asha'bellanar.”  
“And I am at least 930 years old Luna. Don’t you fret you’ll catch up.”

There was a thud from Smoke, who had fainted not able to handle the conversion. Snowfall went over and picked him up with ease. She eyed Sub-Zero and said 

“Luna is fit for some physical therapy. Light excises, and no sparing Grand-master, I do not want to have to redo my work because you got too rough with her.”  
“I hear you Snowfall thank-you.”

With Snowfall gone, along with Smoke, Luna looked at Sub-Zero and asked

“Care to spot for me while I do some Katas?”  
“Sure.”

Luna got into a ready stance with Sub-Zero watching her movements. He did notice some movements were clunky and even corrected her gently. Luna was grateful. That was until someone came in and ruined it all.


	6. Home again

Luna got into a ready stance with Sub-Zero watching her movements. He did notice some movements were clunky and even corrected her gently. Luna was grateful. That was until someone came in and ruined it all. Sub-Zero growled

“Frost, you were taken to your quarters.”  
“So what you're not my father.”  
“I am your teacher”  
“A foolish one who lets outsiders into the clan.”

Frost strolled past Sub-Zero and looked up at Luna as Luna stood six inches taller than her. 

“So the bitch whelp is awake.”  
“Frost, be civil.”  
“Shove it Sub-Zero, You should have left her...”

Luna punched Frost in the jaw. Frost turned to her and cried 

“Bitch!”  
“A distracted opponent is an easy opponent.”  
“Fine then fight me!”

Luna only nodded. As with Kano, Frost was easy to beat as she relied too much on the same moves and Luna only had to sidestep and parry attacks. Sub-Zero actually saw Luna’s style and noted it was very similar to Scorpion’s. Would make sense they are clan mates. Luna finally had Frost on her knees. Frost cried

“Just finish me already. Your clearly the superior fighter.”  
“And possibly anger your Grand-master? Not a chance in hell. Besides, call me soft, but I prefer mercy over killing.”

Frost looked up at her in shock and asked 

“Why are you sparing me? I was hostile to you?”  
“You have every right to be. I am not Lin Kuei, and you are bold enough to question your Grand-master. But boldness is not an excuse for rudeness.”

Luna paused before saying

“I am called a Brony, with love and tolerate, forgive and forget. You are not evil, just misguided. You have so much potential Frost, and I would hate to see you waste it fighting Sub-Zero rather than working with him. You are Sub-Zero’s Chujin, make him proud.”

Luna reached out her hand to Frost who almost took it but slapped away saying

“There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day!”

Frost used her Ice powers to fast travel away leaving both Luna and Sub-Zero in shock. Luna sighed feeling dejected. Sub-Zero went to her and gently put his hands to her shoulders and said to her

“That was very brave of you Luna. To stand up to Frost, and then to show her respect and kindness. I just wish she would have listened to you.”  
“It’s ok Sub-Zero. Besides I should go. My friends are probably worried half to death about me.”  
“Where exactly do you live? I could get you there faster with my powers.”

Luna nodded and told him where and he nodded. He scrawled a quick note and left it on the bench in the dojo before using his powers to fast travel himself and Luna to her home. When they arrived Sub-Zero was in awe of the rugged beauty of this place and the secluded nature of the location. Sitting out keeping watch was a large rainbow monster type thing that growled at Sub-Zero before Luna stepped forward and said 

“Down Twink, he’s a friend.”

Twink, the rainbow monster gave a happy sound and licked Luna causing her to laugh before she said

“Twink, this is Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero, twink.”  
“He’s intimating, to say the least.”

Before Luna could reply Lighting Bliss dashed out and hugged her best friend crying 

“Thank Celestia you are alright Luna...umm what are you wearing?”

Luna looked down at the plain blue and black tunic set she was wearing before stating 

“The plain attire of the Lin Kuei? I don’t know.”  
“You're not wrong. I have your uniform and gear in my pack Luna.”

Bliss looked at Sub-Zero glaring daggers at him asking 

“And you are?”

Luna stated

“Bliss back down. He saved me. This is Grand-master Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei.”

Sub-Zero bowed to Bliss who relaxed a bit before saying while charging her magic

“So much as cause trouble and either I will go full metal rainbows on your ass or Firebrand will fire you out of the partyhoster. You get me?”  
“Yes ma’am”

Luna was about to say something when there was familiar laughter in the air and a smooth, silky voice spoke

“Come now deary, don’t leave me out of the good time.”  
“Aeon, not a good time.”  
“Come on deary, are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Luna rolled her eyes before saying

“Inside Aeon.”  
“Fine deary”

With that Bliss, Aeon, Luna, and Sub-Zero went inside where they met Dr. Wolf, Erik, Josh, and Silver. Silver Quill rushed over to Luna and hugged her.

“Luna! You’re ok!”

Dr. Wolf walked up and said 

“It is great to see you alright.”

Erik and Josh also agreed before Luna, after Silver let go, said

“Thanks to every creature. I am alright thanks to him.”

Luna pointed to Sub-Zero and said 

“This is Sub-Zero by the way. Sub-Zero, these are my friends, Dr. Wolf, Josh Scorcher aka Firebrand, Erik Delester, Silver Quill, and you have already met Aeon of Dreams and Lighting Bliss.”  
“It really is a pleasure to meet you all. I have to get back though. I do not want to leave my clan for long, and with a new defector, we have to be careful now.”

Several of Luna’s friends...ok all of them stood up and bowed to Sub-Zero and each one, in turn, shook hands with him thanking him for getting Luna back safely. Sub-Zero then reached into his pack and pulled out Luna’s uniform and gear and handed it to her before leaving. Luna smiled and thanked him.

Later on, as Luna was turning in for the night she found a note tucked into her uniform from Sub-Zero.

‘Dear Luna Hasashi,  
After today’s events, I was hoping we could meet again. I really like you and would like to at least for now be your friend. As Smoke had so eloquently slipped, yes I have romantic feelings for you, but I will be alright if we were just friends. Included with your Uniform is a journal Snowfall spelled to allow us to communicate. She said you would understand the reference.  
Sincerely,  
Kuai Lang Grand Master of the Lin Kuei’

Luna smiled and found said book in her stuff and palmed the cover which had the Shirai-Ryu clan insignia on it. She said

“From one to another, another to one. A mark of one’s destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. From all of us together, together we are friends, with the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!”


	7. Revelations

‘Dear Luna Hasashi,  
After today’s events, I was hoping we could meet again. I really like you and would like to at least for now be your friend. As Smoke had so eloquently slipped, yes I have romantic feelings for you, but I will be alright if we were just friends. Included with your Uniform is a journal Snowfall spelled to allow us to communicate. She said you would understand the reference.  
Sincerely,  
Kuai Lang Grand Master of the Lin Kuei’

Luna smiled and found said book in her stuff and palmed the cover which had the Shirai-Ryu clan insignia on it. She said

“From one to another, another to one. A mark of one’ destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. From all of us together, together we are friends, with the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!”

She then sat down at her desk and opened the book and wrote back to Kuai Lang

‘Dear Kuai Lang,   
I am flattered and surprised that we have mutual feelings on each other, for I’ll admit, when you first walked in after I woke up, I fell in love. And yes Snowfall was right I do get the reference to Eqesutria girls with these journals. I am also touched you trust me with your real name. I myself never made Chujin and thus never received my clan name. I really don’t know if I’ll ever receive one now. Never-mind on that. I would love to meet with you again. How about at The Rift Cafe in a week? I’ll have a friend with me for support and his special some-pony. Is that ok?  
Sincerely,  
Luna Hasashi of the Shirai-Ryu’

Luna wrote. She watched the words shimmer, then slowly a reply formed on the other page.

‘Hello, Luna. I didn’t expect you to write back so fast, and so formally too. I would love to meet up with you in a week. Where is the Rift Cafe by the way? And yes it is fine to bring your friend and his special some-pony. In regards to a clan name, well maybe you should talk to your brony friends. They are basically family to you. Maybe they can give you a name. Just a thought.’

Luna smiled and wrote back on the next page

‘I had not thought about that Kuai. Thank-You. Hmm, I’ll see if there are any Rift Cafe bronies near you who could bring you. Got a week anyway.’

She watched new words appear and she smiled as she read them

‘Your welcome. And ok, just let me know whom so I don’t try to kill them.’

Luna quickly replied

‘Ok, I will. Night, I got to get to bed.’

Kuai’s last words for the night were

‘Good Night Luna and sweet dreams. May your namesake grant you good dreams tonight. Yes, I am a closeted Brony.’

Luna smiled closing the book and walking it over to her bedside table. 

“I won’t tell a soul Kuai.”

There was a soft knock at Luna’s door and Luna called

“Enter”

She heard the door open and shut quickly. A familiar almost deathly voice spoke

“Are you alright Luna?”  
“Yes Noob Saibot, I am.”

There was a pause before she sighed and said

“Ok not really.”  
“What’s on your mind friend?”  
“Well, I just met a guy and he’s super awesome.”  
“And?”  
“And, well I am nervous. I have never been with anyone before.”  
“Ah, jitters. You sound like my little brother when he first started thinking about girls in that manner.”

Luna paused frowning, the wheels in her head turning then her eyes going wide

“Noob, would your little brother’s real name be Kuai Lang?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“He’s the guy I just met!”

Noob drew back surprised and then said 

“Are you sure?”  
“Here look”

Luna showed him the letter which he looked over several times before smiling...well if the dead could smile that is, given he was a Revenant. 

“That is my brother’s had writing alright.”  
“I am so sorry Noob.”  
“No need. I am thrilled actually. For both of you.”  
“What? Really? No protective big brother speeal?”  
“He’s my little brother, not my little sister. Besides, I know you well Luna, Your perfect for Kuai.”  
“Ok then.”

There was a pause before Noob spoke again

“By the way, my name is Bi Han. I really would prefer you to call me that from now on ok?”  
“Ok.”

Luna yawned. Bi Han chuckled before stating

“Get some rest Luna, you need it.”  
“Ok Bi Han. Night.”  
“Good night boss.”

With that Bi Han disappeared into shadow and left Luna mostly alone, Venom was there with her and reminded her as such. Luna got changed for bed, put her uniform up on its stand and went to bed curling up for warmth. She was already wanting Kuai beside her now, but she snuggled her body pillow instead.

There was not a sound from those here in the Rift forest manor. This manor was a gift from an old friend of Luna’s from years ago before she met any of her current friends, aside from Erik. Not every creature here slept easy knowing the history of this place. In a time when the realms did not interact, to test the mortal’s metal, native creatures roamed these halls and the forest outside and spared terror. They are no more...well not entirely true for they mostly became the Revenants we know today. Most people know them as the legendary creepypastas. But they are no longer needed as Mortal Kombat has taken their place. Luna once found joy in these halls with the Pastas as she was a trained killer. Luna thought them gone...but oh no they, her friends, are back, well only three.

“Hasn’t changed much in the hundred or so years we have been gone.”  
“Not really, but then again Luna is about keeping things the way she receives them.”  
“Right Jeff.”  
“I’m serious Jack”

There was a whine from their companion a red dog with human teeth, and they both looked back.


	8. AMWDW Luna's Moment

Dr. Wolf, standing at five foot even with brown hair and blue eyes, sat in his office in The Rift. Due to the magic of the Rift, he was his ponysona, a bipedal wolf of the same name. He was looking over some papers, letters, and orders from Princess Celestia herself, when there came a knock at his door, soft but there. He looked up and said

“Come in”

The door creaked open, barely audible footfalls sounded someone entering and the door creaked shut with a neat click. Dr. Wolf probably would have never heard the person enter if he wasn’t a wolf.

“Luna?”

He asked turning to her. 

“Yeah Doc, it's me.”

Luna replied, the words softer than normal. Luna was respectful even in her bipedal wolf persona. She looked like crap. Upon her brilliant white fur, under her eyes was purple and yellow color due to a lack of decent sleep.

“Luna, did you sleep last night?”  
“Yes, Doc I did, a full eight hours.”  
“Then why do you still look exhausted?”  
“A reason could be, that I haven’t fully recovered from my bad habit of not sleeping. Or it is depression. Probably both.”

Dr. Wolf nodded, his ears folded back worried, and his brow furrowed with concern.

“That’s right, you went for years suffering and dealing with undiagnosed depression. It was only recently you were diagnosed. But to reverse almost five centuries of untreated symptoms and damage is a monumental task. Even for a strong shinobi like you Luna.”

Luna smiled softly

“Do you have some time Doc? I need someone to talk to.”

Dr. Wolf only smiled and said

“I always have some time for my friends. Please, Luna, sit, and tell me what is on your mind.”

Luna took a seat and thought about what to say before sighing

“I guess with the hard stuff first. Doc, it is the anniversary of my clan’s destruction. Today makes five hundred forty- seven years since my clan fell. I know pretty stupid of me to keep track like that.”  
“No, no its quite amazing really. Though, do you know why you kept track like that?”

Luna paused at the question, thinking she sighed

“I used to know that answer doc. I did. My answer early on would have been vengeance. But now, after meeting you and the Brony community, especially those here at the Rift, I know getting vengeance will not get my clan back. It hurts me to admit this, but my clan is dead. I can not change that. No amount of meddling with time and fate can change that fact.”  
“You would have considered ‘an eye for an eye’ on the one or ones responsible for slaughtering your clan?”

Dr. Wolf asked calmly, though cautious. Luna while not easily angered like Discord or Thunder Blight, but when pissed was still a force to be reconnected with. 

“Yes, Doc. Hell, I would still. Yet, it would be so that justice be severed and my clan’s souls can rest in peace with their murderer in the ground.”

Luna said. There was a pause before she said

“I am not princess Twilight Sparkle after all. I am more Starlight Glimmer, unafraid to get down and dirty with my foes.”

Dr. Wolf only nodded understanding before adding

“You have taken Aeon’s lessons to heart then. Discovering your shadow and incorporating into who you are and not deny it.”  
“Yeah, that is right Do. I also have found myself quoting Firebrand too.”

Dr. Wolf blinked before noticing Luna grin as he got a light tap to the back of the head. Both laughed, stating 

“A distracted opponent is an easy opponent.”

Luna was smiling now. She relaxed before saying

“I did get some great news however from a contact of mine within the realm of the dead.”  
“Oh, what is that?”  
“My elder brother is alive. To explain, he was killed during the raid and he became a Revenant. He has been a Revenant this whole time. It was not all that long ago he regained life as a mortal human again.”

Dr. Wolf blinked again before smiling

“That is wonderful news, Luna. What was your brother’s name again?”  
“Hanzo Hasashi.”  
“That’s right. Do you remember what my lady and I told you?”  
“Yes, ‘That once we found Hanzo, you would adopt him too.’ so you are going to keep your word?”

Dr. Wolf nodded

“I try to keep my promises, Luna. You have been a great daughter over the years. My lady and I could not be more happy or proud. Also, it would be wrong to separate siblings again.”

Luna nodded as she recalled when she first met Dr. Wolf.

About five years ago, Dr. Wolf and Mrs. Wolf had met Luna, who at the time been on the streets after hitting a low point in her life. She had been separated from Venom and Erik had to go into hiding. She had no one, and at the time not knowing that her brother was alive and she could have gone to him, she had no resources and had to resort to begging on the streets. She might have wound up in Kano’s Black Dragons if Dr. Wolf and his lady had not found her.

“Doc, thank you so much for taking me into your home five years ago. I did not know what I would have done if you and Mrs. Wolf had not found me.”  
“Your welcome Luna. My lady did not want to see someone suffering out there alone at such a young age. Though at the time we did not know you were so long-lived as it was.”

Luna smiled softly to her adoptive father. 

“Oni Okami, How are things going for you with Grand Master Sub-Zero? When we met him three days ago you seemed smitten though you were very professional about it.”

Luna smiled, Oni Okami was her wolfsona name for MLP. Oni Okami meant Demon Wolf, once translated from Japanese to English and fitting too since that was Luna's mother tongue.

“I will admit you are right. I am smitten with him. And the feeling is mutual. We have been speaking much like Twilight and Sunset do in Equestria Girls.”  
“Ah that is wonderful”  
“Yes. In just a few more days, we will meet again at the Rift Cafe. Josh and Erin agreed to accompany me for safety just in case.”  
“And for support too, I hope.”  
“Yes, that too Doc.”

Luna paused before asking

“Say Doc, do you know of any Rift bronies in or near Arctika Japan?”  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, Tricky Foxy lives there currently and Eliyora and her husband just moved there since her husband got a new job there. I take it you need one of them to bring Sub-Zero to the Rift?”

Luna only nodded. Dr. Wolf smiled just as a strong steady knock sounded on his door.

“Come in”

The good doctor said. The door opened and the aforementioned Eliyora, in her unicorn form walked in. Brown coat which came from her African American heritage, and bright purple eyes which in human are brown, Eliyora noticed Luna and said

“Oh, I did not know you had a client. I could come back later.”

Dr. Wolf held up a paw and said

“It is quite alright Eliyora. Luna and I were just finishing up. By the way, Eliyora Luna has a question for you.”

Eliyora looked at Luna with a soft smile

“Yes?”  
“I met a guy and he’s awesome. We are going to meet at the Rift Cafe, but I need someone to get him there. Could you help me with that Eliyora?”  
“Yes, Luna I can help you.”


	9. The Date Part One

Luna was pacing as nervously as Princess Celestia had when deciding to send Twilight away in Celestial Advice. Her paws were soft on the ground but Firebrand and Aramau were concerned about her. Aramau, a lilac unicorn mare lit her horn and held Luna in place before saying to her

“Calm down Okami I know you're excited and nervous, but you are going a bit twiliynanas on us.”  
“Me? Twiliynanas? Ok maybe.”

Luna did Candance’s calming technique to calm down while looking at Aramau and Firebrand, a red unicorn stallion. Once calmed Luna sighed

“Ok, I am good. let’s go”

The trio entered the cafe. From the outside, this cafe looks posh and extravagant. It has been built with red pine wood and has sandstone decorations. Small, triangular windows let in plenty of light and have been added to the cafe in a very symmetric way. The cafe is equipped with a huge kitchen and one average bathroom, it also has a fairly small living room, three bedrooms, a snug dining room, a library, and a cozy storage room. The building is shaped like a short U. The two extensions extend into overgrown wooden overhanging panels to each side. The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates a stylish overhang on one side of the cafe. This floor has a different style than the floor below. The roof is high, triangular and layered and is covered with black ceramic tiles. Two small chimneys sit at the side of the cafe. Several small windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof.  
The cafe itself is surrounded by grass, a huge tree in the center and bushes on the borders of the plot. Luna looked about before hearing Eliyora call out

“Luna over here!”

Luna looked and sure there was the brown unicorn at a table with a crystal ice dragon, who was pure white in the body with accents of blues and aqua. He was also an Asian lung dragon as well as a crystal dragon, and He was wearing the Lin Kuei uniform and the fabled Dragon Medallion. Just on sight, Luna knew who it was 

“Kuai!”

The crystal ice dragon looked at her and noted her Shirai-Ryu uniform and smiled a soft smile

“Luna, it is great to see you. Never thought you would be a wolf. I am glad you warned me about the rift’s magic.”

Luna laughed and sat down next to him as Firebrand and Aramau sat down and Eliyora sat back down too. Kuai Liang looked about Luna’s friends and asked 

“How did you all meet Luna?”

Firebrand spoke first, a bit of command in his tone

“She watched my channel first and then reached out to Aramau here to interview for a communication project. She had known Dr. Wolf because he and his wife took her in, adopting her. So when Brony Con came around, I extended the invite to her as well, and that’s how she met a lot of the other Brony’s you saw a week ago.”

Kuai nodded listening, Eliyora then added

“After Firebrand and Doc got her, her own set up to do videos, I was one of her first collabs with her about how racial minorities are represented in media and entertainment.”  
“Yeah, it is a very good video in which Eliyora and I cover both African-American and Japanese culture. Add in comical jokes and its a joy ride”  
“Agreed”

Luna and Eliyora smiled. Luna then took a good look at Kuai and found he was a Crystal Ice Asian Lung Dragon. Luna breathed and asked

“Kuai, may I ask what nationality you are?”

Luna hoped it wasn’t too bold of her to ask him that. Kuai gave her a soft smile and said

“I am Chinese, Luna.”  
“Huh, I thought as much”

Kuai smiled again, Firebrand then spoke up

“Ok, I got to ask. Are a brony Kuai?”

Aramau smacked him but Kuai held up a scaled paw in a gesture of peace before saying

“I am not offended or put off by the question Aramau.”

There was a pause before Kuai continued

“Yes, I am a Brony.”  
“So, why did you go for a dragon?”

Eliyora had asked him curious about his reasoning. Luna was a Wolf to honor Doctor Wolf and His lady. Firebrand, Aramau, and her were unicorns since they are not only ascetically pleasing but also represent them well too.

“Well, I did not want a cookie-cutter pony, no offense to you three.”

Kuai got a chorus of none taken from Aramau, Firebrand, and Eliyora before he continued

“When I started in we only had Dragonshy and Dragon Quest to go on for Dragon lore in MLP, so I didn’t choose one right away. Since we only had two seasons at that point, Alicorns were still seen as OP. Griffons were little spoken of and there weren’t any other races at that point.”

He paused which gave Firebrand a chance to speak

“It’s good to hear someone else echo a lot of the problems the early seasons had.”  
“Agreed.”

Luna had stated before gesturing to Kuai to continue. Kuai nodded and said

“So when the Crystal Empire was introduced, I revisited the Dragon race. I decided that my O.C would be a Crystal Dragon. However instead of fire I made him an Ice dragon and gave him an Asian Lung appearance, and thus Icing Death was born.”

Luna looked at him and asked

“You read R.A. Salvatore?”  
“Yes. Caught the name?”  
“Yep, it’s the name of one of Drizzt’s twin scimitars.”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“And I believe it was named after the dragon that was guarding.”  
“Wow, you remembered that detail. Others of my clan have read the series and can not recall that fact.”  
“Little lore bits like that grab my attention.”

Luna and Kuai smiled that was two things now they had connected over. Kuai was glad that this date was happening.


	10. The Date Part Two and Attack Part One

“So when the Crystal Empire was introduced, I revisited the Dragon race. I decided that my O.C would be a Crystal Dragon. However instead of fire I made him an Ice dragon and gave him an Asian Lung appearance, and thus Icing Death was born.”

Luna looked at him and asked

“You read R.A. Salvatore?”  
“Yes. Caught the name?”  
“Yep, it’s the name of one of Drizzt’s twin scimitars.”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“And I believe it was named after the dragon that was guarding.”  
“Wow, you remembered that detail. Others of my clan have read the series and can not recall that fact.”  
“Little lore bits like that grab my attention.”

Luna and Kuai smiled that was two things now they had connected over. Kuai was glad that this date was happening. Menus were brought and each of them got something to share around the table. The waiter took their orders and left the two couples and Eliyora to chat and wait. Firebrand spoke up asking 

“What was your childhood like Kuai?”  
“Oh, well I’ll be honest it was not easy. My Brother Bi-Han and I were not born to the Lin Kuei like so many of my new Chujin, no our parents were murdered by Lin Kuei assassins and we were kidnapped. The Lin Kuei is the only family, and life I have ever known.”

Firebrand looked like he was sorry for asking but again Kuai held a scaled paw up for peace and said 

“It's ok. I have not told anyone about my past and childhood to anyone. Bi-Han and I were trained ever since we arrived. Bi-Han adapted quickly to the lifestyle and training, I not so much. I could not be cruel. We both could control Ice so we were given rigorous training.”

Luna kept quiet. Her father would not have stood for this. Rivals or not, children were scared. Eliyora noticed Luna’s boiling anger and asked 

“You know Luna you have not told us about your childhood. What was it like?”

Luna paused looking uncomfortable before admitting

“Like Kuai’s it was not easy but for other reasons. My father was Grand Master of our clan and Hanzo was his heir. I was often left on the sidelines. I was born in the later years of the Sengoku period, during the Onin War.”  
“You were born during the civil war of Japan!?”

Aramau stated shocked and Firebrand was also stunned. Kuai looked at her and asked 

“When was Hanzo born?”  
“1468, one year into the war. It was 1500 when our clan was attacked and destroyed.”

There was a pause before Eliyora spoke  
“So your brother was thirty-two when he died and you were twenty-seven when you had to live in a world all alone.”  
“Yeah.”

Luna went quiet it was not entirely true. After she had watched her brother be beheaded by a member of the Iga ninja clan, they turned on her. She would have died too it had not been for Hades. Yes Greek god of the dead saved her from death at the hands of the Iga. Kuai noticed Luna had drifted from the conversation. So to bring her back he asked 

“Luna, what came of asking your friends for a clan name?”

That did the trick. She blushed before saying 

“They reminded me of a name I already had a name that works.”  
“Go on”  
“Venom”

Kuai blinked but smiled nodding

“I take it when you could team up with Hanzo you were the more deadly of the two of you?”

Luna nodded and shifted uncomfortably. Venom spoke to her in her mind having listened in her ear the whole time.

‘You're not going to correct him?’  
‘He is not wrong, Venom.’

Firebrand noted Luna's conversion with Venom and stated

“We tend to be protective of Luna like she is family. Hell, she is family. So don’t you dare hurt her EVER. Or I will, Celestia as my witness, fire your ass out of the Partyhoster to the moon.”

Aramau frowned at Firebrand and said

“Really dear, first a three-tailed fox, now a dragon.”  
“Only if he hurts Luna dear, that is all, I am like a big brother to her after all.”

Any-other brony, who did not know, would have thought Firebrand, a Celestia bleeding heart, was talking about Princess Luna, her sister. Those at the Rift though knew otherwise. Kuai smiled and said

“I won’t, I wouldn’t want to. Not with Hanzo around and capable of Hellfire.”  
“What is the difference?”

Firebrand asked to which Kuai said

“Ask Bi-Han”

There was dead silence from the group, and slowly Firebrand’s face grew in abject horror as he recalled the Mortal Kombat Nine scene in which the player witnesses Scorpion burn Bi-Han alive.  
“Oh, gods.”

Firebrand said unsure of being able to look Luna in the eyes. Their food was brought at that moment. Sushi, Beignets, Dumplings, Garlic Wings, and Chips and Dip were set into the center of the table and everyone forgot the seriousness of what was just stated. They all enjoyed the food and drinks, and more stories from everyone. 

Soon enough, it was time for them to part ways, with Kuai being generous and paying the bill for everyone. Luna went with Kuai, sending a note home with Firebrand. It felt good to be in their normal human forms and casual clothing. They were walking in a village near to the Lin Kuei temple. No one would think these, two six foot two individuals were Shinobi. Luna noted the scar on Kuai’s face and asked

“How did you get that scar?”

Kuai froze before saying

“Kano did this to me with a demonically possessed dagger.”

Kuai shuttered at the memory and Luna looked horrified before hugging Kuai close, which shook Kuai to his core, but he returned the hug. They let go after a bit and continued until they reached the path to the temple. Something wasn’t right, and that is when Luna spotted the mercenaries first. 

‘Venom Suit Up’


	11. The Attack Part Two

Something wasn’t right, and that is when Luna spotted the mercenaries first. 

‘Venom Suit Up’

Luna mentally called and Venom replied

‘With pleasure.’

Luna was quickly engulfed in the visquous black Klyntar known as Venom and threw her hidden Kuani dragging the merc to her to uppercut. Kuai froze a few in their tracks, but they overwhelmed him. Luna/Venom fought on. She felled the last that dared to attack her directly, before seeing the cowards fleeing with an unconscious Kuai Liang. Luna roared in fury something that could be heard at the Lin Kuei temple and down in the village.

‘Bi-Han get your ass her ASAP Immediately!’  
‘What? Why?’  
‘I need your help, your brother was taken’

Bi-Han materialized before Luna from her shadow, furious someone dared to attack his brother and his boss on their date. He could see that Luna was still suited up with Venom, the visquous Klyntar had a vicious smile on his face, revealing sharp canines, in his mouth, when Venom spoke his voice was alien and deep

“Mercenaries attacked us and managed to kidnap Kuai Liang. They went west.”

Bi-Han bent down, despite his six foot two height. He was currently still a reverent. But that did not stop him from finding out the truth from one of the dead mercs Luna/Venom killed

“Venom, they are not common mercs. They are Red Dragon. Look see?”  
“That is just great!”

Venom snarled giving way to Luna, disappearing into her. Luna looked about and stated 

“Then let’s go”  
“Agreed”

The two Shinobi blended into the shadows and followed the path the Red Dragons had taken as they escaped with Kuai Liang. From shadows, they watched the Red Dragon trade Kuai Liang to the Tekunin for one of their own. They watched the Red Dragons leave victorious, and the Tekunin hurl Kuai Liang on to their airship. The ship geared up to take off. Luna listened, her hearing enhanced by Venom

“Sektor, we have Sub-Zero, what of the Lin Kuei?”  
“Leave them. They will not be a threat. Either the Red Dragon or Frost’s rebellion will get them.”  
“The Red Dragon said there was a black demon with Sub-Zero, what about it?”  
“What about it?”  
“What if it comes after us?”  
“It won’t, demons care nothing for mere mortals. Now let’s get moving, the Rift awaits”

Luna turned to Bi-Han who nodded to acknowledge he had heard every word.

‘Bi-Han get to the Lin Kuei warn them. They can not fall to either or both groups. I want a temple for Kuai to return to after all of this. Tell Snowfall I sent you! She will understand, she is Asha’bellanar after all.’  
‘What about you?’  
‘I’ll get to Tricky Fox and Eliyora so we can warn the Rift. If the Tekunin gets the Rift, then all worlds are screwed and there will be no stopping them at that point. They have to be stopped now.’  
‘Alright, Luna be-careful.’  
‘I will be Bi-Han’

They parted ways. Bi-Han ran back East, for once in his unlife, he felt that he was whole again, alive again. He reflected on everything that had happened to him. His childhood training as a Lin Kuei assassin, several successful missions, his fight with the reverent Scorpion, his death. His death had been agonizing, he had been burned to death, the sicking smell of his burning flesh, clothes, and hair had sickened him even now as he thought about it...No he had to focus. His little brother was counting on him to protect all he held dear, all he built. 

“By the Elder Gods Kuai, I will defend Our clan so you can return home, no, so we can return home, baby brother.”

He soon could see the temple, Fourteen solid, round towers are both a defensive and decoration aspect of this elegant temple and are connected by lower, heavy walls made of red stone.  
Dull windows are scattered thinly around the walls in seemingly perfect symmetry, along with symmetric crenelations for archers and artillery. A great gate with wide wooden doors, a regular bridge, and archer holes offer a safe home to all those in need in these cold mountains, but it's not the only way in, but it'll be your best shot if you wish to conquer this temple. Lush fields of crops surround the temple walls and provide the inhabitants with food all year round. This temple shows signs of decay after being around for ages, but its inhabitants are determined to repair any weaknesses to make sure this temple will be around for ages to come. Bi-Han was always in awe of this place his brother had found for their clan.

Luna, meanwhile, headed south not tiring due to Venom. They reentered the village and be-lined right for Tricky Fox’s home. From the outside, this house looks lavish. It has been built with wheat-colored bricks and has gray stone decorations. Short, wide windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The house is equipped with a modern kitchen and one average bathroom, it also has a snug living room, five bedrooms, a modest dining area, an office, and a small storage room. The building is square-shaped. The house is half surrounded by wooden sunscreens structures. The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates a stylish overhang on two sides of the house. This floor follows the same style as the floor below. The roof is high and rounded and is covered with gray wood shingles. Two small chimneys sit at the side of the house. A few large windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof. She banged on the door getting Tricky’s attention.

“What the? Luna? What is..”  
“There is no time to explain. I need your help. The Rift cafe is in danger.”  
“No need to tell me twice. Are we getting anyone else?”  
“Yes, Eliyora. Now please hurry Tricky!”


	12. Battle for the Lin Keui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been intentional parodying of the Lion King 2 in this chapter.

They parted ways. Bi-Han ran back East, for once in his unlife, he felt that he was whole again, alive again. He reflected on everything that had happened to him. His childhood training as a Lin Kuei assassin, several successful missions, his fight with the reverent Scorpion, his death. His death had been agonizing, he had been burned to death, the sicking smell of his burning flesh, clothes, and hair had sickened him even now as he thought about it...No he had to focus. His little brother was counting on him to protect all he held dear, all he built. 

“By the Elder Gods Kuai, I will defend Our clan so you can return home, no so we can return home, baby brother.”

He soon could see the temple, Fourteen solid, round towers are both a defensive and decoration aspect of this elegant temple and are connected by lower, heavy walls made of red stone.  
Dull windows are scattered thinly around the walls in seemingly perfect symmetry, along with symmetric crenelations for archers and artillery. A great gate with wide wooden doors, a regular bridge, and archer holes offer a safe home to all those in need in these cold mountains, but it's not the only way in, but it'll be your best shot if you wish to conquer this temple. Lush fields of crops surround the temple walls and provide the inhabitants with food all year round. This temple shows signs of decay after being around for ages, but its inhabitants are determined to repair any weaknesses to make sure this temple will be around for ages to come. 

Bi-Han was always in awe of this place his brother had found for their clan. As soon as Bi-Han arrived he saw Smoke and Snowfall and Smoke spotted him and got ready to fight. Snowfall though knew too well why he was there and stops Smoke before he attacked Bi-Han

“Smoke, warn the others to prepare for an attack.”

Snowfall said, Smoke sighed and said 

“Yes, mother.”

He ran off to do as his mother asked

“Well well Bi-Han, Luna sent you I bet.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Don’t mind Smoke he’s just protective of Kuai.”  
“I know that too well.”

It did not take long for them to be ready for a combined attack from Frost and the Red Dragon. Bi-Han leads the defenders, several hundred hand-picked, well trained Shinobi all worthy of being called Lin Kuei. Bi-Han shouted to the others

“Don’t let those bastards breach the walls!”  
“Yes, Sub-Zero!”

That had been several of the older, original members of the Lin Kuei who knew him and remembered his old name. Bi-Han then said

“Defend what Grand Master Tundra has built! Defend it with your lives!”  
“For the honor of the Lin Kuei!”  
Smoke had shouted and several agreed even Snowfall. As both sides clashed, it became apparent that the elder gods favored the Lin Kuei as no one on their side fell while the Red Dragon and Frost's rebellion suffered heavy losses. Dagon, a six-foot demi-god, and leader of the Red Dragon yelled

“Red Dragon retreat. There is no victory here!”

Frost yelled

“Dagon you coward fight!”  
“No. There is no victory here, only death.”  
“If you will not fight... then you will die as well”

With that Dagon and his Red Dragons fled with their lives. Taking their cue from Dagon, several of Frost’s rebellion left with him replacing his lost numbers. Frost looked about as her minions started walking away

“Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!”  
“Let it go, Frost. It's time to put the past behind us.”  
“I'll never let it go!”

Bi-Han had tried to reason but had become distracted for a moment and Frost said

“This is for you, Sketor!”

Frost leaps at Bi-Han, but Smoke catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two Shinobi tumble down the embankment.

“Thomas!”  
“Smoke!”

Bi-Han jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Smoke, but he and Frost have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Smoke manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing his descent enough for him to jump onto a small ledge. Frost clings to the rocks some distance below Smoke, hanging by her hands, and claws made from Ice.

“Hold on, Thomas!”

There is a river in the embankment, with a dam. The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.

“Bi-Han! Bi-Han-- the river!”

The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Bi-Han leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Smoke. Below, Frost hangs precariously from the rock face. Smoke is above on the ledge.

“Frost! Give me your hand.”

Frost swipes at Smoke, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs below.

“Frost, come on... I'll help you...”

She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. A change comes over Frost's face; she grins slowly up at Smoke. She lets go and falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. Bi-Han is waiting on the rocks near Smoke.

“Smoke...”  
“Bi-Han... I tried...”

They both climb up their victory ensured. As they reach solid ground cheers from the Lin Kuei erupt as Bi-Han is hailed a hero for saving their clan and one of their own. The remainder of Frost’s rebellion, are taken captive for Grand Master Tundra’s judgment but for now, things are fine. Snowden steps forward and asks of Bi-Han

“Where is Tundra?”  
“Captured. The Red Dragon attacked him and Luna Hasashi. Luna is fine, she is leading defenders of her home against Sketor.”

Several members muttered and Bi-Han stated

“Be at ease. We have won the day here. We will take care of our wounded and burn the dead of our enemies. The Lin Kuei remain.”


	13. Battle for the Rift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parodying of the Lion King two here as well.

Luna, meanwhile, headed south not tiring due to Venom. They reentered the village and be-lined right for Tricky Fox’s home. From the outside, this house looks lavish. It has been built with wheat-colored bricks and has gray stone decorations. Short, wide windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The house is equipped with a modern kitchen and one average bathroom, it also has a snug living room, five bedrooms, a modest dining area, an office, and a small storage room. The building is square-shaped. The house is half surrounded by wooden sunscreens structures. The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates a stylish overhang on two sides of the house. This floor follows the same style as the floor below. The roof is high and rounded and is covered with gray wood shingles. Two small chimneys sit at the side of the house. A few large windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof. She banged on the door getting Tricky’s attention.

“What the? Luna? What is..”  
“There is no time to explain. I need your help. The Rift cafe is in danger.”  
“No need to tell me twice. Are we getting anyone else?”  
“Yes, Eliyora. Now please hurry Tricky!”

While Tricky readied the portal Luna found Eliyora and relayed what had happened and Eliyora only nodded

“Let’s not waste any more time then Venom.”

That was all that was needed. They met Tricky who opened the portal to the Rift and the three of them entered. Several bronies and pegisisters were in the Cafe its self Luna went to the DJ whispering before she was allowed to speak to everyone.

“Is this every creature in the Rift?”

When she got a resounding yes she continued

“The Rift is about to become a target for deadly Cyber Shinobi. We need to evacuate ASAP immediately. My mansion home is safe and large enough for everyone. Dr. Wolf, Aeon, Bliss get everyone out. Firebrand, gather the Military bronies and pegisisters we will defend our home.”

To everyone’s surprise, no one panicked, everyone left in a calm orderly fashion. What remained, a few dozen Military Bronies and Pegisisters would be Luna’s token force to defend against Sketor and his Tekunin, who soon arrived. Sketor stepped out from his army to look at Luna and her ragtag group. Earthpoines, Unicorns, Pegasi, Gryphons, a changeling, a few dragons, a Yak, and even an Alicorn numbered among those who stayed behind. Most of them wore the uniforms of the United States’ Army, Navy, Marines, and Air force, while a few wore their home countries uniforms. Firebrand was among them, in his TF2 Medic suit standing near Luna.

“What is this a little army of mismatched troops. Pathetic.”  
“We might be mismatched in uniform, but we are united in our purpose.”

Luna said, which earned her triumphant calls from her troops. Sektor manages a snicker, or at least what passes for one being a machine, before goating

“Why should these men follow a woman? Why should they follow you? You have no experience.”  
“It's true, she does not have the experience, however, she knows how to lead and that is a gift unto its self.” 

Firebrand stated with a chorus of support from his fellow bronies and pegisisters. Sketor would have rolled his eyes if he still had them. He taunted

“The Tekunin and Cyber Lin Kuei will rise as the standard of what a Shinobi is.”

Luna bit her tongue, she was not going to say anything, she wasn’t in uniform. There was a moment before Luna said

“Last chance, Sketor: Go home.”  
“I am home!”

Lightning flashes and thunder cracks outside within the Rift’s void.

“Attack!”

The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Sketor coaches his clan from a high point.

“Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!”

Luna slipped off past the fighters getting onto the ship. Once out of sight she suits up with Venom. She slips out and lets loose the full of her and Venom’s fury on these cybers, until she found where they were holding Kuai Liang. She looked about the room, and her first thought was 

‘This looks like the scooping room from FNaF Sister Location.’

That is when she spotted Kuai. She almost didn’t recognize him, his face was bloody, black, and blue. His body was also a mess, with bones sticking out from his body and his joints dislocated. Luna/Venom checked first to ensure the scene was safe then went to Kuai who had been chained up to the wall. Luna/Venom made short work of the chains and laid Kuai flat on his back and checked for a pulse, and found one. Though he wasn’t breathing, so Luna/Venom did rescue breaths. Kuai was soon breathing though not conscious. Luna/Venom preceded to put Kuai over their back, and got off the ship, just as the Tekunin turned tail to run. Venom taunted Sketor

“Your no Shinobi, Your a coward!”

Venom receded allowing Luna’s face to show. She gave a wicked grin and said 

“I am Shirai-Ryu. We do not run, we fight!”

Once the threat had passed, the other bronies returned and one of them, a blue pony named Finn took one look at Kuai and said

“He needs specialized care and quick.”

Luna/Venom nodded to the blue pony before fast traveling out of there to the Lin Kuei palace in Artickia Japan, with Kuai Liang in their arms. Despite the wounds, it only looked like the Cryomancer was sleeping in Luna/Venom’s arms. With Venom active, Luna stood at seven feet tall and was a hulking mass that could go toe-to-toe with Shoa Kahn and win. The viscous black Klyntar said aloud, to Luna, and then really no one

“Now what?”  
‘We get him the help he needs.’


	14. Lin Kuei Friends

Luna/Venom nodded to the blue pony before fast traveling out of there to the Lin Kuei palace in Artickia Japan, with Kuai Liang in their arms. Despite the wounds, it only looked like the Cryomancer was sleeping in Luna/Venom’s arms. With Venom active, Luna stood at seven feet tall and was a hulking mass that could go toe-to-toe with Shoa Kahn and win. The visqous black Klyntar said aloud, to Luna, and then really no one

“Now what?”  
‘We get him the help he needs.’

They soon arrived and saw the Lin Kuei had been successful too. Snowfall greeted her gently taking her Grand-master from Luna/Venom’s arms. Bi-Han followed Snowfall while smoke remained with Luna/Venom. Venom receded completely to allow Luna full control, this surprised Smoke. 

“A symbiote? I think I would rather have that then become cyber.”

Smoke had said, Luna only nodded, Venom formed a head off of Luna’s shoulder so he could address Smoke.

“The trick is finding the perfect host so you both work in perfect synchronization.”

Smoke nodded before asking 

“You heal your host of wounds right?”  
“As long as I have the reserves and meat to do so, yes. Why?”  
“No reason...as of yet.”

Luna looked at Smoke, mentally filing away what he had said and asked for later. She hung back as other Lin Keui Chujin thanked her for warning them through Bi-Han which she merely shrugged off. After a while Luna sat down, Smoke had walked off to go assist others and Bi-Han joined her, appearing from the shadows. He sat beside her.

“What is the plan?”  
“Well, Kuai is going to need to recover without the stress of being Grand-master.”  
“I doubt Kuai is going to give that up without a fight, even temporarily.”  
“I realize that.”

Luna sighed before asking Bi-Han

“Are you and Kuai twins?”

Bi-Han paused before giving a content sigh and admitting

“Yah we are twins. He mentioned something in that regard?”  
“Yes, how he was often mistaken for you.”

There was silence for a time before Snowfall came out joining them. The old crone sighed 

“He was hurt worse than those two Grey Wardens I healed up back in Ferelden during the fifth blight. He’ll be fine. However, here, here is not in his best interest to recover. Luna, would you take care of our Grand-master?”

Luna was shocked but gave a flourished bow stating

“Of course Asha’bellanar. On my clan’s honor, I’ll take care of Grand-master Kuai Liang while he recovers.”

Snowfall nodded, then Luna’s face fell as she asked

“Who is going to be Grand-master while Kuai is recovering?”

Silence followed, Snowfall then held up a had for Luna and Bi-Han to follow her. She leads them where a great number of the clan was gathered. Luna looked at each one as Snowfall got everyone’s attention.

“Friends Luna Hasashi of the Shirai-Ryu has returned our Grand-master to us alive, although Sketor and his minions broke him so badly, he needs to be elsewhere to recover.”

Several of the clan growled in anger, while several more breathed the word ‘Cyber’. Snowfall held up a hand to calm them so she could continue.

“Luna Hasashi has agreed to watch over our Grand-master while he recovers.”

There was applause from the clan to which Snowfall then said

“Yes it is wonderful, however, Luna has brought forth a valid concern. Who fills in the role of Grand-master while ours is recovering?”

There were murmurs, before several chanted Bi-Han’s name. Bi-Han was shocked. He looked at Luna who nodded to him, then to Snowfall who patted his back.

“If the clan demands it then so be it. I will aspire my best to what Kaui has built and honor what he has done here.”

Everyone cheered Bi-Han’s words. Luna patted him on the back with a smile before starting to sing, showcasing her talent

‘Beyond the darkness waits the dawn, and after night, the day. And whether you believe or not, it follows anyway. When hope is spent, and strength is gone, and choices none or few, There still are friends to turn to, who will give you hope anew. Beyond all heartache comes hard seas, I swear that this is true. And if you'll put your trust in me, I'll share your pain with you. I'll drink the cup down to the leaves, though bitter it may be, For pain that's shared is pain that's halved, so share your pain with  
me. Within the shadows on your soul trapped by your own despair, You cannot hide forever from your friends who really care. I'll find you hope to make you whole, I'll give you love and then I'll plague you day and night until I see you laugh again. Beyond the hate, beyond the fears, I still stand as your friend.  
Your spirit has been wounded, love--I'll help to make it mend. Through all the hours of pain and tears, I'll give you strength and will-- For heart to heart, and hand to hand, I'll stand beside you still. For heart to heart, and hand to hand, I'll stand beside you still’

Everyone was in awe of Luna’s talent. She then walked off with Snowfall to gather some of Kuai’s things to make him more comfortable at Luna’s Mansion. Clothing, books, his favorite blanket, simple things to calm and ease his mind. Luna looked about Kuai’s privet room both in awe and awkwardness. She felt like she was betraying him being in here without his permission, but she had to to get things that would help him in the long run. She saw the journal he had been using to communicate with her with and she gently put it in her pack. She also noted another journal with a pen attached to it. She took that too and would ask Kuai about it later. Once that was finished she spoke with Snowfall on Kuai’s condition making whatever preparations she needed to make. It was going to be a rough ride, but worth it in the end.


	15. At Home

After things were settled with the Lin Kuei Luna brought Kaui Liang back to her home to recover. She was home long, having gotten Kuai Liang into a guestroom when she heard 

“You know, it's usually the guy who takes the girl home.”  
“I know”

Luna pauses turning to see her friend Casent Ferwall, a five-foot five-inch human with purple hair and black eyes. He gestures to Kuai Liang to which she answers

“He was so weak and broken when I found him. His clan healer fixed him up the best she could, but the rest is up to him.”  
“Fair enough...What happened?”  
“Red Dragon mercenaries attacked us, managed to overwhelm him and traded him to Sektor and his minions.”

Luna stated, her anger flaring, Venom’s tendrils flaring out her back making her look like a gender-bent Slenderman. The though brought rise to this anger. She calmed down however just as quickly as Casent spoke again

“Jeez, sounds like some White Fang bull shit right there...wait, were they trying to turn him cyber again?”

Luna nodded 

“Yes, but I got to him in time.”  
“Well done”  
“Thanks. He’s down for the moment. They did, number on him”

Luna stated worriedly, Casent places a hand on Luna’s shoulder

“He’ll be alright. The Lin Kuei are as tough as permafrost”

Luna nods

“I know and we Shirai-Ryu don’t run we fight”

They were quiet for a time before Casent walked out to go take care of somethings. Luna remained at Kuei’s side while he was out. She was still at his side when he bolted up looking around before finding Luna.

“Luna? Are you alright?”  
“I am fine. You really should lie back down Kuai.”  
“I can’t, I got clan business to attend to.”

Luna gently pushed him back, which earned her a weak growl from Kuai which Luna answered

“Kuai,...The Lin Kuei have a substitute Grand-Master in your place while you recover. We thought about that ahead of time.”

Kuai sat back. His clan never had to worry about this as his previous grandmaster, Sketor’s father, never put himself in harm's way. Until Sketor killed his father. Kuai then challenged Sketor to a fight four leadership, he beat the new Cyber Ninja. He had done his best to reform the Lin Kuei. The thought of a successor never crossed his mind once, not even after Frost tried to kill him a dozen or so times in the past.

“Luna, who is in lead?”  
“Bi-Han”

Luna stated watching Kuai Liang’s reaction. All she got from him was a quiet 

“Who’s idea was it to have a sub for me?”  
“Mine.”

Luna admitted unsure of Kuai’s reaction. He looked at her with worry before saying

“How did the clan take it?”  
“They asked for Bi-Han.”  
“How did he take it?”  
“Respectively and humbly.”

Kuai looked surprised before nodding

“Alright. Thank you for thinking of that. I do like my duties as Grand-Master.”  
“Your-welcome Kuai. And I thought as much.”

There was a pause before Kuai asked 

“How did you know to have someone take over while I am recovering?”

Luna shifted before stating

“Growing up father was very involved in clan business, often putting himself at risk. He taught Hanzo, and I everything. Hanzo was always his heir, but he taught me, should something happen to Hanzo.”

Luna paused before saying

“Whenever dad left he had Hanzo lead with me in back up. That was instilled in us ever since. So whenever I deal with leaders I make sure they either have an heir or a second-in-command.”

Kuai nodded before he moaned in pain. Luna smiled at him before stating 

“I have pain killers if you need them.”  
“No thank-you. I have not gotten this far in life to wimp out because I can’t handle being beaten within an inch of my life.”

Luna saw that Kuai had meant every word and saw how cruel his childhood had been and was grateful for her sheltered upbringing for once. She helped Kuai get comfortable. 

“I am down the hall if you, need me. Do you need food or drink right now?”  
“No I am fine, thank you, Luna.”

Kuai said. Luna nodded before leaning in and hugging him gently before walking out. Luna walked from Kuai’s room down to the kitchen. 

‘Luna you alright.’

Venom asked and Bi-Han chimed in

‘Yeah heard every word boss, Kuai seemed off, both agitated and relaxed’  
‘Probably cause he’s hurt’  
‘Physically or ego’

Luna asked, which shut Venom up and Bi-Han thought on that, before answering

‘If I know my twin brother, it is both. He’s physically in pain and his ego is damaged.’

Luna huffed before entering into the kitchen and saw Cesna Davidson, a man in his late 20’s, with his long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail with yellow eyes, and Casent Ferwall. They looked over their shoulders and saw Luna.

“Afternoon Luna”

They both said and Luna smiled at both of them. Venom formed off Luna’s shoulders and said

“Sup suckers?”  
“Venom!”

Luna scolded, although a viscous red and black mass formed off of Cesna and flipped Venom off, which Cesna said 

“Carnage stop don’t egg venom on.”  
“Why not he called us sucker!?”  
“I am sure it was meant in jest.”

Cesna said petting Carnage who went back into Cesna content. Venom disappeared into Luna. Luna joined Cesna and Casent at the island of the Kitchen electing to take a chocolate bar to sate Venom for the moment.

“How is he doing?”

Censa asked 

“Alright, was up. He is in pain”  
“Yikes, I hope recovers.”  
“He will. He wants to get back to work.”

There was silence, Luna heard Bi-Han ask  
‘Have you been in contact with your brother?’  
‘No. Why?’  
‘He’s here at the temple. Right at this moment, he is asking for Kuai. Yes I am aware of our clan’s friendship’

Luna paused clearing her mind before reaching out to Hanzo. She slipped into his mind without him noticing.


	16. Sounds of Silence

There was silence, Luna heard Bi-Han ask

‘Have you been in contact with your brother?’  
‘No. Why?’  
‘He’s here at the temple. Right at this moment, he is asking for Kuai. Yes I am aware of our clan’s friendship’

Luna paused clearing her mind before reaching out to Hanzo. She slipped into his mind without him noticing. She saw everything before nudging his mind

‘Huh? Your neither Kenshi or Takada.’  
‘Of course brother.’  
‘L-Luna?!’  
‘Yes.’

There was a pause from Hanzo. Luna slipped him her location

‘FYI Grandmaster Kuai Liang as well.’  
‘I will be over soon sister. I have missed you’  
‘I have missed you too brother.’

Luna was excited to have her brother come home to her but she was also nervous given that it had been five centuries since they last saw each other. Luna paused thinking back to that day five centuries ago

1500 AD Osaka, Japan 

Luna had recently turned twenty-seven and was well past the standards of prime for a young lady of the Sengoku period. She was walking with her sister-in-law Harumi Hasashi, who held her infant son Satoshi close to her breast. Luna, or rather Tsuki as was her real name, and Luna is a nickname for her, was saddened today. Within a day, her father and brother would take their best Shinobi and assist in the conflicts happening in and around Japan. She often worried about their safety. Harumi sensed her sister-in-law’s sadness and said

“Do not worry sister. Hanzo and Junjii will be fine they are the clan’s finest after all.”

Luna looked at her sister-in-law and smiled 

“Your right. I just can not help worrying about them.”  
“I know Sukoshi Ichi, I worry about Hanzo as well.”

Both fell quiet. It was a warm day, and the breeze was cool making it the perfect Summer day. Tsuki wished it could stay like this forever. But for every answered prayer there is a cricket with arthritis. Tsuki and Harumi had just gotten home when the perimeter alarms sounded. There was a cry from some of the others 

“Iga have breached the perimeter Grand-master.”  
“Then fight them to the last defender! Hanzo lets go.”  
“Yes, father. Tsuki, protect Harumi and Satoshi for me.”  
“Yes brother”

Tsuki stayed back with her sister-in-law and her nephew. She kept them hidden while the other defenders fought off the Iga. Sadly though victory would not be for the Shirai-Ryu. A tall man dressed as a member of the Iga found the three of them and Tsuki could tell he wasn’t Iga. 

“Your not Iga, nor are you a Shinobi.”

Tsuki boldly said

“Your right I am not.”

The man said in perfect Japanese that had only the slightest foreign accent in it. He seemed to smirk under the hood approaching Harumi and Satoshi slowly drawing his sword. Tsuki pulled her Wakasashi and leaped to defend her sister-in-law and nephew. The man paused a moment before laughing slightly

“The Shirai-Ryu are pathetic for believing in family bonds. It only makes you weak.”  
“We don’t run we fight.”

Tsuki replied

“Shame really, I was going to let you live. Oh well.”

Two of the Iga appeared and took Tsuki down. She was barely conscious when he brought the blade down on Harumi and Satoshi. Tsuki then went lip to avoid death but they weren’t fooled. The two Iga took her to a room and removed her clothes rather violently and proceeded to rape her only finishing when the tall man entered saying

“If you are quite finished being dishonorable, kill her quickly and let's go. We are almost done here. Sketor will be most pleased about this.”  
“Yes Quan Chi”

The two said. Both decided to stab her repeatedly to add insult to injury. After which they left. She was dying but not dead. She sliver eyes were unfocused and the light behind them was dimming. She, with her last, breathes prayed

‘Oh gods, whoever will listen, I pray vengeance to be visited upon these fools for what they have. Sweet Harumi and Satoshi didn’t deserve to die. Please let their deaths be avenged.’

As she closed her eyes to let go, a voice soft, cold, and sweet spoke out to her

“You won’t die. You can not die. Your powers won’t allow that. The gods have heard your earnest plea. Open your eyes Tsuki Hasashi.”

Tsuki did as asked, waking nude, and bloody from what those Iga ninjas did to her. The scene around her was heartbreaking. She cried for her family, for her clan, for her brother, and herself.

“Why Hades why.”  
Tsuki wasn’t sure why that name was on her tongue but the answer came none the less

“I can not control how mortals act and live their lives. I only have dominion over the dead.”

Tsuki turned sharply to see the owner of the voice. A Greek, dressed in a gray kimono with skulls on it. Tsuki is on edge, as she is still indecent. The Greek waved his hand and a novice uniform appeared on Tsuki which did calm her.

“I am Lord Hades, the god of the Underworld. And you Tsuki are the primal source of Death made flesh.”  
“Primal source? As in the source?”  
“Well yes and no. You see The Source is where all beings get their life from, and where the Primal sources get their power from.”

Tsuki nodded understanding. She was always a quick study and she advanced as far as she could. Hades took her to her brother’s body which she screamed in horror looking at what became of him. Beheaded, spine still attached. She cried mourning before she looked up at Hades and she said 

“Teach me all you know.”  
“Yes, my lady.”

Present-day  
That had all been five centuries ago, now she was stronger and better for it. She growled a moment thinking how Quan Chi kept slipping from her grasp, she had been quick to take out the Iga ninja clan taking their secrets for the Shirai-Ryu. Firebrand walked in and said 

“He’s here Luna”


	17. Reunion Part One

Hanzo Hasashi arrived at Luna’s home as quickly as Luna had nudged his mind. Having been reverent had its benefits. He still had hellfire powers, and now knowing that he was a part of a “hive mind” of reverents, so he could talk to Bi-Han if needed. 

‘Nervous Hanzo?’  
‘No...OK Yes, I am.’  
‘You will be fine.’

Hanzo sighed, Bi-Han was like him, had a younger sibling, was a Shinobi, and had been reverent. Hanzo walked up to the door being met by Twink the Rainbow Pup. Twink sniffed him and licked him. Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Twink down. Leave him alone.”

Lighting Bliss said Twink grumbled and nuzzling Hanzo.

“It’s alright. I am Hanzo Hasashi.”  
“Oh! Your Luna’s big brother. Hi, I am Lighting Bliss, this is Twink.”

Hanzo nodded before asking

“Is Luna in?”  
“Oh, yes she is. Come on in Hanzo. Oh, she will be delighted.”

Lighting Bliss said bringing Hanzo inside the mansion house. Hanzo was blown away. While huge, it was sparse. Though Hanzo saw it furnished in traditional Feudal Era fashion. Hanzo, spotted a tattered clan banner hung on the wall above the fireplace and he went over to it, tears forming in his eyes. His sister had a clan banner hung reverently above the fireplace.

“Are you ok Hanzo?”

Lighting Bliss asked seeing the strong Shinobi, with tears in his eyes six foot two with black hair and brown eyes.

“No, not really. I thought I let the past go, but it is still there, and still painful.”  
“I am sorry to hear. Not to cause you any more pain, but Luna told me that banner was from your childhood home. And she said she has a couple of other things but best to ask her yourself.”

Hanzo touched the banner remembering it being hung above the mantle where the head of the house stored his sword when not in use.

‘Will Luna, follow that tradition if she gets a man.’

Hanzo thought, to which Bi-Han sighed

‘Bud, she’s ways ahead of you on that.’  
‘What?!’  
‘Yeah, my little brother, Kuai.’

Hanzo was shocked before calming down.

‘No I have to stop babying her. Yes, she is my little sister, but she is a grown woman now.’  
‘Agreed on all points.’

Hanzo froze, that was not Bi-Han, Kenshi, Takada, or Luna.

‘Sorry, I am Venom.’  
‘Hi, I guess?’

Hanzo heard Venom laugh before he calmed stating

‘I am a Klyntar, a symbiote and I am partnered to Luna.’   
‘Is that how you can talk to me? Through Luna?’  
‘Yes. I am bonded to her on the molecular level. Her thoughts are my thoughts, and my thoughts are hers. I have been with Luna for a decade.’

Hanzo whistled in astonishment at what Venom stated. He looked at the sitting room Lighting had brought him to, set up much like their old one had been, very little ornamentation. She told another individual, a five-foot-eight blonde with golden eyes, who walked off toward another part of the house. Hanzo gestured toward him and asked Bliss

“Who is that?”  
“Oh, that is Josh Scorcher or Commander Fireband. He is a friend of Luna’s and a friend of ours.”

Hanzo nodded before asking

“Are there others like you and Firebrand?”  
“Yes. There is Dr. Wolf, Aeon of Dreams, Erik Delester, Mrs. Wolf, and Aramau. We are all friends and family here.”

Hanzo smiled feeling a void in his heart sting harshly as he felt so alone. However, Venom pulled up memories of Hanzo’s past that showed him what he missed his friends who were family to him like Luna’s friends were to her. 

‘Who are they? In your memories.’  
‘Kenshi, a blind swordsman, his son Takeda, who is my student, Ermac, a collection of souls who loves Kenshi, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda’s fiance, and Cassie Cage who is a friend of Takeda and Jacqui as well as mine.’  
‘Aren’t they family to you?’  
‘Yes...’

Hanzo paused and then heard Kenshi speak up in his mind

‘He is right Hanzo, we are family.’

Takeda also spoke

‘Kazoku wa kazokudesu’   
Hanzo knew what that meant, Kazoku wa kazokudesu, meant Family is Family and they were right, Kazoku wa kazokudesu and he needed to change his attitude and heart. He looked up as Luna walked in. She was as he remembered and more, six foot two in height, black hair like his and silver eyes. He saw that her once long hair was cut short, boy short. 

“Luna-Luna is that you?”  
“Yes, Hanzo it’s me. I am just so happy to see you”

Hanzo just couldn’t speak before pounce hugging her and crying tears of joy.

“Luna, oh Luna I’ve missed you so much. I thought you had died with the rest of the clan. I am just so glad you are here.”  
“Hanzo, Hanzo I missed you too. I saw what those bastards did to you, and I screamed, I still do when I have the nightmares.”  
“I have nightmares too Luna.”

They hugged for a while before they let go and smiled at each other wiping tears from their eyes. They smiled at each other before Hanzo asks 

“Luna, could I bring some friends of mine by to meet you?”  
“Hanzo that would be wonderful.”

Hanzo smiled, he then remembered what Bliss said the asked

“Bliss said you have some things, from our childhood home.”  
“Ah yes. Hold on.”

Hanzo waited while Luna walked into her office, take five minutes and returns with a small box with things from their childhood. She sat down and beckoned Hanzo and Lighting Bliss, as well others who were there, Doc, his lady, Firebrand, Aramau, Erik Delester, and Aeon of Dreams. She took out each item. 

“That is dad’s headband. He wore that every day.”

Luna smiled holding up the old cloth headband, with the clan symbol on it. She smiled as handed it to Hanzo 

“Father wanted you to have this, to give to your son.”


	18. Reunion Part Two

Hanzo waited while Luna walked into her office, take five minutes and returns with a small box with things from their childhood. She sat down and beckoned Hanzo and Lighting Bliss, as well others who were there, Doc, his lady, Firebrand, Aramau, Erik Delester, and Aeon of Dreams. She took out each item. 

“That is dad’s headband. He wore that every day.”

Luna smiled holding up the old cloth headband, with the clan symbol on it. She smiled as handed it to Hanzo 

“Father wanted you to have this, to give to your son.”

Hanzo almost broke down at that but held it together. Luna then carefully handed it to Hanzo who took it. The next item that Hanzo recognized was hair comb his mother wore until her death shortly after giving birth to Luna. 

“That hair comb was moms. Luna, I think she would have wanted you to have that.”  
“I get that feeling too.”

Hanzo gently put into Luna’s hand the comb. Hanzo almost lost it at the next items. 

“T-Those...Those are...”

It was a yellow and black hair ribbon that his wife, Harumi wore in her hair often. The other was Satoshi’s baby blanket. It was still soft and had the clan symbol vividly on it still. He cried seeing these items. Luna put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Hanzo held those items close to his chest. Crying missing his Kana and his son. After a while, he smiled and said

“Thank-You Tsuki. You brought me closure. Thank-you”

He paused and handed Luna the three items back and asked 

“Can you still hold on to these for me Luna. I-I...”  
“No explanation needed Hanzo. Yes, I will take and hold on these for you.”

Hanzo handed her back the items which were put back into the box. It was at that point Doctor Wolf and his lady got up and walked over to the siblings before sitting down near them. Doctor Wolf spoke first saying

“Hanzo Hasashi, five short years ago my lady and I had the distinct honor of meeting and adopting Luna as our daughter, we also made her a promise. That if you were ever found alive, we would adopt you too. And we keep our promises.”

Hanzo looked at them as the caring Doctor pulled out papers and handed them to Hanzo before saying

“It’s all set Hanzo.” 

Hanzo could not hold back the tears now. The emotions came out now as a flood gate opened as to how he felt after all these years of being nothing but bitter and angry, he was happy, he was human again. He looked at the five-foot even Doctor who had brown hair and blue eyes and asked

“May I have a hug...dad?”  
“Yes, Hanzo you may, come here son.”

The six-foot-two shinobi, dressed in his clan battle armor enveloped the five-foot even doctor in a hug that lasted for almost an hour when in truth it was only five minutes. Hanzo sighed before speaking again

“Luna, while I have the gardens, could I have a room here?”

Luna only smiled

“You already have one Hanzo. I made sure you would have one dear brother. I will show you to your room.”  
“Thank-you sister.”

The two got up and Luna lead her older brother down a hall which at the end of was her bedroom, but right before it on the right was his room. He had been expecting it to be like the rest of the house, but it was not. It had been furnished with his tastes and needs in mind.

“Luna this is awesome. Thank-you”  
“Your welcome brother. I am going to check on Grand-master Kuai Liang. I will let him know you are here.”  
“Could, I just come with you?”  
“Sure.”

Luna then led Hanzo back down the hall to the first bedroom on the left, Luna softly knocked on the closed door. 

“Yeah?”  
“Kuai, it is me, Luna. With Hanzo. May we come in?”  
“Sure.”

Luna opened the door motioning for Hanzo to follow her inside. The sight that met Hanzo’s eyes nearly made his stomach turn and his anger boil. Kuai Liang was bandaged from head to toe in pristine white bandages, though they weren’t staying pristine long in spots as blood and pussy ooze soaked the bandages. Luna worked to remove the soiled bandages, clean his wounds and put fresh bandages on the wounds. Hanzo asked

“Who did this to you Kuai?”  
“Sketor.”  
“Then he will pay.”

Kuai could briefly muster a smile before the pain made him cry. Kuai Liang felt weak for crying in front of Hanzo and Luna Hasashi. Luna gently stroked his cheek fondly, as Harumi would have done to Hanzo when he was in Kuai’s place. Hanzo suddenly understood how his father felt all those years ago when he had been where Kuai lay now. Hanzo closed his eyes to breathe, calming himself. Luna spoke softly

“Brother, Kuai and I are dating. I hope you do not have a problem with that.”

Hanzo looked at Luna before asking

“Clarify sister. Please.”  
“Well, I understand you are my big brother and my last surviving kin, you're going to be protective of me and want Kuai to prove himself worthy of me. However, I also understand the Lin Kuei and Shirai-Ryu has had a long-standing rivalry since the Shirai-Ryu, were born from the Lin Kuei. Our great grandfather Takeda Hasashi had been a Lin Kuei then left and formed the Shirai-Ryu.”  
“Luna, I do not have a problem what so ever. Our clans are now allies and what better way to strengthen those bonds than to have unions between clan members. So I am encouraging it. And Kuai has nothing to prove to me. He has bested me in combat before so he is worthy.”

Kuai smiled again and said 

“Thank-You grand-master Hasashi. I’ll do everything in my power to protect and make Luna happy.”  
“I know you will Kuai. I know you will.”


	19. Midnight Tea

A couple of days had passed since Hanzo and Luna reunited and things were going well. That was until one night, Luna woke to soft knocking at her door. 

“Yeah?”

She sleepy asked 

“Sis, it’s me.”

Luna became alert getting up and opening the door to her bedroom which took a moment and force since for some reason kept wanting to stick. Once she got it open, she saw her brother standing there. He was wearing yellow and black Under Armor shorts, that was the only thing he was wearing. She had known her brother was muscular but had not known he was toned and ripped under the uniform. She shook it from her head when she noticed that the whites of Hanzo’s eyes were red and that under them on his otherwise flawless face, was purple and yellow spots signifying a lack of sleep or a lack of restful sleep. Luna gently took Hanzo by the hand and led him down to the kitchen where Erik was still up at midnight. 

“Erik put a kettle on with Chamomile tea bags in two cups please.”

Erik nodded doing so. While the water heated up for two calming cups of tea, Luna sat Hanzo down at the traditional tea table. Hanzo looked at it and saw that this was a well-worn tea table, meaning a lot of people had their turn at the table with a cup of tea and Luna’s nonjudgmental shoulder to lean on. Luna just simply knelt in front and across from her brother, as they once had in childhood, their roles now reversed. Luna sat quietly waiting for Hanzo to speak. He did that for her. Hanzo though kept quiet. Luna had always waited for the tea before opening up, and he would do the same. Soon the tea was in front of them. Hanzo held the cup, a traditional Japanese teacup, in his hands letting the warmth of the tea, warm him. He then took a slow sip careful not to burn his tongue. It was very soothing and flavorful. Luna also took some sips, not needing to worry she had Venom. Hanzo held the cup in his hands as he said

“Luna, I am not the same man you knew and respected. I have fallen so far that I burned an innocent man alive.”  
“Hanzo, I know that. Heard it from Bi-Han. And besides, I do not judge. But thank you for owning your truth Hanzo.” 

Hanzo was not shocked Luna knew about what happened to Bi-Han, but he was shocked she Thanked him for admitting his faults...something he had a hard time doing. He looked down at his tea before he stated

“Luna I am aware Quan Chi was responsible for our clan’s massacre. But he will trouble us no more, I took his head.”   
“Why do I hear regret, in your voice Hanzo?”  
“Cause I went against direct orders to spare him.”

Luna sat back on her calves her expression between perplexed and aggravated. Hanzo looked like he had whenever father had been mad at him for whatever reason. It hurt Luna to cause that expression to appear but she was inwardly glad he could still make that face.

“Why were you ordered to spare that coward?”  
“Because he had turned Earthrealm’s heroes into revenants and was the only one who could free them.”

Luna smirked 

‘Mortal arrogance’  
‘What makes you say that?’

That was one of the revenants, and by how he said it Luna identified him as Liu Kang formerly the champion of Earthrealm.

‘Liu Kang, Quan Chi was a fool for thinking his power great. It stemmed from the primal source of death.’

The hive-mind went silent Luna knew why. They did not want to evoke her wrath. Hanzo was privy to the conversion but said nothing on the topic before saying

“Everyone was so pissed at me for doing so. And you will be too once you know why.”  
“Why were they pissed at you Hanzo.”

He paused, with a haunted look in his eyes, he said 

“My actions allowed Shinnok to be freed from his prison. More people died and almost died because of my hunger for vengeance consumed me.”

Luna froze at the name. Shinnok was the one god of death who did not fear nor respect her as the primal source made flesh calling her a little girl still playing dress-up. The other gods of death had been quick to silence him but the damage had been done. Luna looked Hanzo in the eye and asked

“Who took him out?”  
“Cassie Cage did. The Cages, they are god killers.”  
“Chthonians, the actual name for god killers.”

Luna knew the names of all current and former Chthonians and she had known about the Cage family being such. Hanzo looked saddened at his sister before saying

“I can leave in the morning if you hate me, Luna.”  
“Hanzo that is nonsense. I never said that so do not put words in my mouth.”

Hanzo shut right up listening to his sister and took a few more sips of his tea, the chamomile working its magic on the tired thirty-two-year-old Shinobi. Luna finally asked

“Why are you awake at this hour brother?”  
“I had a nightmare, it scared me awake.”

There was a pause and Erik chimed in and asked

“What was your nightmare about Hanzo?”  
“I witnessed the massacre of my clan, but this time, it was the current members slaughtered. However, I did not see Quan Chi...or at least it did not look like him. The thing was bigger and sliver in color.”

Erik paused nodding to Luna who said

“Hanzo, I have had a similar dream and I know the name of the ‘thing’ Riot. However, in my dream, he looks a lot like Quan Chi.”

Erik then looked between them and said

“I have a strange feeling that your dreams are a warning of what is to come. However, I no longer believe that the Shirai-Ryu are the victims but the Lin Kuei.”


	20. Do Shinobi Dream of Stealthy Sheep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has dialogue right from Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep. Yes, I am aware that this scenario most likely would not cause Hanzo to move on but hey I thought it would be a neat idea.

After their conversation and tea, Hanzo went back to bed his nerves and mind calmed, perhaps a bit too calmed. The dream was surreal, and fluid. Hanzo looked around the expanse of elegant blues and whites. An eerie calm washed over him, and he heard wingbeats behind him, soft and gentle. He turned around and saw a wondrous blue mare with the wings of Pegasus and a unicorn horn. She was regal, royalty even by the crown she wore. Hanzo was in awe. Before he could even form a sentence this creature spoke, her voice young, calm and with years of experiences evident in her words.

“Hello Hanzo Hasashi, I can see you have been plagued by nightmares both of the past and what is to come.”  
“H-h-how do you know my name?”  
“I know the names of every creature whose dreams I watch over. Your sister Tsuki Hasashi is a dear friend of mine. She has often talked of you Hanzo.”

Hanzo blushed to rub his head bashfully. That is how he had first met Harumi. Through Tsuki introducing them and speaking so highly of him that he felt he could not live up to the picture prefect portrait Tsuki painted of him. Even now Tsuki had done it again painted this picture perfect portrait of him to a royal, that he didn’t know how he would measure up in her eyes.

“I am no one special. I have done some despicable things such as burning a man alive who had nothing to do with the massacre of my clan. I doomed several heroes, to being revenants forever.”   
“I know too well how you feel. I became Nightmare Moon when I was younger. I felt unloved by my subjects and overshadowed by my older sister. I often feel unworthy of the praise I now have from my subjects.”

Hanzo looked at her in awe. He seemed surprised at her. There was a sudden chuckle from her

“I know your name though I never gave you my name. I am Princess Luna the Princess of the Night and guardian of dreams.”  
“Ah, now I see why you referred to my sister Tsuki as Tsuki and not her nickname Luna.”  
“Indeed.” 

Hanzo and Princess Luna were quiet for a time before Princess Luna put a comforting wing over Hanzo, and Hanzo leaned into it shaking as tears rolled down his face. Oh, how he wanted to move on but his heart or was it his mind that wouldn’t let him. Princess Luna seemed to sense that and said

“The was another reason for my visit tonight. You see, since your sister is the primal source of death, I can team up with her to help provide closure. I think you need that most of all.”

Hanzo was confused at first but none the less, got the hint to sit upon Luna’s back as she teleported them over to Tsuki’s dream where she wasn’t alone. Their whole clan was present including their Mother, Father, and his wife and son. Hanzo almost lost it seeing everyone again. However, he was most astonished when once he stepped off of the regal princess of the night, his clan bowed to him. From his former clan mate’s mouths came Grand-master Hasashi or Grand-master Scorpion. Hanzo cried once he had Harumi in his arms once more. 

“Kon'nichiwa, watashi no sasori”  
“Kon'nichiwa watashi no kana”

It was just pure love between the two and Hanzo confessed  
“Watashi no ai, Watashi wa watashitachi ga motte ita ai kara idō suru koto wa dekimasen.”  
“Shin'ainaru, sore wa daijōbudesu. Watashi wa Anata no chūsei Kokoro o rikai shite imasuga, watashide wanai hito ni sore o ataemasu.”

Hanzo looked confused at his wife, his Kana. She smiled softly to him and said

“Anata no kokoro wa totemo shiawaseninaritaidesu.”  
“Watashi wa anata o uragiritaku arimasen.”  
“Daijōbuda to itte irunara, anata wa watashi o uragitte inai.”

Hanzo shifted unsure at his wife’s words. Princess Luna spoke up

“When I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon, To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me. But it seemed I had not learned my lesson, for now, I had only made them suffer more.” 

Hanzo looked at her as she continued

“I think it's feeding off your guilt, Hanzo. Your own Tantabus.”  
“How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then.”

Hanzo stated and Princess Luna who remembered Twilight’s words.

‘But look at what you're doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Every-pony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us enough to believe we're right?’ 

Princess Luna then said 

“But look at what you're doing! Scorpion would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Earthrealm into a nightmare! You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same person you were then! Every-creature who knows you knows that Scorpion is in the past! We all trust you, Hanzo! Do you trust us enough to believe we're right?”

Hanzo looked about, and he heard a growl before saying

“...I do!”

His own Tantabus, a fiery silhouette that looked a lot like his revenant soon walked over to him and entered back into Hanzo and soon Hanzo felt at peace and finally felt at peace. He looked around at everyone and only gave a quiet nod to everyone before he found himself back in his dreamscape, now peaceful once more. Princess Luna had come with him and then walked over to him and said 

“I could drop by the mansion some time to meet you face to face Hanzo.”  
“I would love that very much, Princess.”

And like that Hanzo drifted off into peaceful rest for the first time in a very long time.


	21. The Next Morning

The next morning Hanzo Woke rather refreshed and happy a huge smile on his face. He noted there was a rose on his nightstand. it was pure white and fresh. There was an elegant scroll which he took and unfurled it and saw it was a wonderful letter

‘Dear Hanzo Hasashi,  
I am Princess Luna the Princess of the Night and guardian of the dreams of all the creatures of Equestria. Our time last night was most wonderful and I was wondering if you would consider meeting me in the Rift Cafe for tea? You can get in contact with through your sister, she will know how to get a hold of me.  
Warmest regards,  
Princess Luna of Equestria

Hanzo smiled enjoying the letter and thought about how he would ask his sister about helping him out. However, there was something else on his mind, getting the past off his chest to someone anyone at this point. Tsuki accepted him, but he felt she was biased. He got dressed in some common clothes Tsuki provided and he tied his hair back. He then left the room and headed down to the kitchen and found Tsuki and her friends with quite the breakfast spread. It was an international delight of crepes, ham, bacon, bagels, salmon, pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast and a whole bunch more. Hanzo grabbed a plate and took a traditional breakfast he was familiar with just rice, soup, and pickles. He sat down next to Tsuki who had half a plate of various meats and the other half had eggs, toast, rice, strawberries, and some yogurt. She looked over at his meager dish and said

“Hanzo you know you can have more right?”  
“Do not feel comfortable doing so. I know times have changed and I can have whatever I want for breakfast but what we used to eat just feels right to me for some reason.”

Tsuki could not argue with his logic, flawed as some might say. He looked around the table and noticed his now adoptive father Dr. Wolf sitting here too, as a matter of fact sitting here was Firebrand, the blonde soldier he had seen yesterday, Lighting Bliss, the warm one that had welcomed him, Kuai Liang was up, he was attempting to eat on his own but the pain was too much he almost gave up, of course Tsuki showed him that Hasashi woman patience that he had seen with his mother and his wife, and lastly there was a new face at the table. He was six foot even, had black hair and green eyes, and half of his face was malformed. Hanzo decided to make small talk and catch up with his sister. 

“Lighting, Firebrand, how did you two meet my sister?”

Firebrand spoke first

“She reached out to Aramau asking to interview me for a communications project. Later on, when we were getting ready for the last Brony Con ever, I realized I had an extra ticket and asked Tsuki if she wanted to come since it would be an all-expense-paid trip. She agreed.”  
“Yep, and because Firebrand had invited her, the rest of us Broines and Pegisisters got to meet her. She is just so sweet and kind, but one badass if you piss her off.”

There was a pause before Kuai smirked saying

“Tell me about it. When we got attacked by those Red Dragon mercenaries, she jumped right into action calling on Venom and just tearing them apart.”  
“I can second that vote of confidence, however, it is vouching for own skill without Venom. As I met her before her meeting Venom.”

It was the one with the malformed face. Hanzo looked at him and said

“I am Hanzo Hasashi, you are?”  
“Erik Delester, a pleasure to have a face to go with the name.”

Erik purred and Hanzo looked like he wanted to kill him. However, Erik smiled saying

“I am teasing Hanzo. But Tsuki has spoken a lot about you. However, I reserve judgment for now on whether or not you hold up to her praise of you.”

Hanzo sighed he sat back feeling a bit ashamed for nearly losing his cool on someone who knows his sister better than himself. Doc picked up on this and sternly said to him

“My office at noon today sharp Hanzo. We have much to discuss.”

Everyone was dead silent. Dr. Wolf only brought his stern tone out for Firebrand and when he takes things too seriously, so they all knew Hanzo was going to get a talking to, or at least his Moment with the Doctor. Hanzo looked down and said

“Yes, dad. I will be there Noon Sharp.”  
“Good, Tsuki will bring you there.”

Tsuki looked over at him and nodded before warning Hanzo

“Since it is in the Rift your form will change to suit the environment.”

While Tsuki did not specify, Hanzo had an idea that it would be something similar to the Princess of the Night. He looked at Tsuki and signaled with clan hand signs,

‘I need to talk to you about last night’  
‘Alright, later though ok?’  
‘Ok’

Breakfast was soon over and there was not a drop of food left as everyone ate their fill. Tsuki assisted Kuai back to his room to rest and so she could change his bandages. Everyone else had gone their ways and Hanzo was left alone with his thoughts for the moment. Though he wasn’t entirely alone. The revenants were abuzz with how Hanzo got his butt chewed by his adoptive father and the like until Bi-Han silenced them with a

‘Hush!’

Even Hanzo had to admit that was pretty cool of Bi-Han to do that. Hanzo walked from the kitchen to the sitting room in which the clan banner hung. He looked at the empty mantle and wheels in his head turned as an idea occurred to him. A gift and a gesture of acceptance would make Kuai’s day.


	22. Fundamentals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would very much like to thank Mercedes Lackey for being such the talented writer she is. she is part of my inspiration to write. This chapter has taken from Chapter nine, pages 220 and 221 of Arrow's Flight. The song is also her's as is the one Luna sang in chapter 14 of this story.

Luna was down in the dojo when she saw Lighting Bliss practicing her magic with varying degrees of success. The little rainbow mage’s magic was unpredictable and after the fourth near hit Luna said 

“Lighting Bliss, are you ok?”  
“Gah, no my magic is unpredictable. I can not seem to form a basic spell. I am hopeless.”  
“You are not hopeless. Tell me, have you heard of Ground and Center?”  
“Ground and What? Is that something in MLP I missed?”  
“No. It’s a technique of my clan and it is in Mercedes Lackey’s Arrow’s Flight.”

Luna paused a moment and Bliss looked at her doubtfully

“No disrespect Luna but I am an Alicorn, not a ninja it is not the same.”  
“Bliss, In Arrow’s Flight it is the most basic of magic taught.”  
“Oh, and why?”   
“Because of individuals like you. Without a foundation how can you grow?”

Bliss looked a bit defeated before she said 

“Alright, fine Luna show me this ‘Ground and Center.’ I still think you are wasting time.”

Luna smiled and then began

“Sit down crisis cross apple sauce and make sure you are comfortable.” 

Bliss did as asked then allowed Luna to continue

“Close your eyes. Shield spells are useless if you can’t sort out what’s coming in at you unless you can recognize what’s you and what isn’t. My father taught it as finding ‘the shape inside your skin’ Find the place inside you that feels the most stable, and work out from there.”

Bliss did as asked finding herself able to see beyond just vision alone. She found it wondrous. Luna could see the pure joy on Bliss’ face, and also saw the same thing. The images revealed Bliss’ inner psyche, different versions of Bliss each in a different color, one her darker half Thunder Blight, and rather than not quite messing and the edges being fuzzy, though in Bliss’ case the images were unconnected, and the edges sharp. If she could finder her center, they would fuse into one, if she could ground, the flaring, which almost caused her a headache, would stop.

“Alright, once you’ve found that stable place, there’s a similar place outside of you, in the earth itself. When you feel that, connect yourself to it. Finding the stable place is called ‘centering’ connecting yourself to the earth is called ‘grounding’”

Luna could tell, Bliss almost managed both actions. Almost but not quite. The images were overlapping but not fusing, and they were flickering but not dimmed. Bliss was off balance and not connected, although, to Bliss, it seemed like she had done exactly what she asked. Poor Bliss, Luna was about to do a very cruel thing to her. Luna sighed and signaled to Bight to give Bliss a mental shove. A shove that translated into a very physical toppling over.

“Not good enough” 

Luna said coldly as Bliss stared up at her from where she was sprawled with a dazed expression on her face.

“If you had done the thing properly, Blight wouldn’t have been able to budge you. Again. Ground and Center.”

After a second more shaken try, Bliss was no better off than when she started. Blight only had to flick her and she lost internal balance, though this time she did not lose physical control.

“Ground and Center, girl. This is a baby lesson, it ought to be reflex. Reflex, not instinct. Do it again.”

Bliss was inching closer each time she had to redo the exercise, though the last one was a total failure, Luna let up on her for a bit.

“You are getting better Bliss. Take a moment. I am going to try something a little different.”

Bliss to breath before Luna smirked at her and began singing

‘Ground and center; we begin Feel the shape inside your skin Feel the earth and feel the air— Ground and center; “how” and “where.” Ground and center—don’t just frown, Find the leaks and lock them down. Baby-games you never learned Bring you pain you never earned. Ground and center; do it, child If you’d tame that Talent wild—Girl, you learned it in your youth—Life’s not fair, and that’s the truth.’

Bliss was responding to the music and managed to pull off both centering and grounding, Luna continued

‘Ground and center, once again; You’re not finished—I’ll say when. Ground and center in your sleep Ground and center ’till you weep. Ground and center; that’s the way—You might get somewhere, someday. Yes, I know I’m being cruel And you’re as stubborn as a mule! Ground and center; do it, child If you’d tame that Talent wild—Girl, you learned it in your youth—Life’s not fair, and that’s the truth.’

Bliss managed again though Luna could tell she was getting cocky

‘Ground and center, feel the flow Can you tell which way to go? Instinct’s not enough, my friend—Make it reflex in the end. Ground and center; hold tight—Dammit, greenie, that’s not right! Every tear you shed hurts me, But that’s the way it has to be. Ground and center; do it, child If you’d tame that Talent wild—Girl, you learned it in your youth—Life’s not fair, and that’s the truth.’

Finally, Bliss got it right without getting cocky and Luna sang

‘Ground and center; good, at last! Once again; grab hard, hold fast. Half asleep or half awake—Both of us know what’s at stake. Ground and center; now it’s sure; What you have now will endure. Forgive me what I had to do—Healing hurts—you know that’s true. Ground and center; lover, friend—You won’t break, but now you bend. Costly lesson, high the price—But you won’t have to learn it twice!’

Lighting Bliss looked at Luna sheepishly and said

“Thanks, Luna I guess I was wrong. A Shinobi can teach a magic lesson.”  
“It’s ok Bliss just don’t doubt me again. Ok?”  
“OK.”

Luna and Bliss it the showers and Luna then went to collect her brother for his session with Doctor Wolf.


	23. AMWDW Hanzo's Moment

Hanzo looked around the hallway of the Rift. He was an anthropomorphic Emperor Penguin with normal hands which have webbing between the fingers to swim. He knew too well this was his Animality and he was embarrassed by it. Tsuki sat beside him in a wolf form and clan uniform as was he. 

“Why did you get a cool form?”

Hanzo asked blushing

“I chose this, and ironically it became my Animality. Come on Hanzo I like yours.”  
“Why, cause its cute?”

Hanzo tried to tease but it was weak. Tsuki smiled at him and said

“No, as a matter of fact, as a totem it represents teamwork, being polite, proper, adaptability, confidence, determination, discipline, fatherhood, grace, mastery, and purpose.”  
“Did you say fatherhood?”  
“Yes, I did Hanzo.”  
“Huh, interesting.”

Hanzo paused just as the door opened revealing another wolf, Hanzo could now see the reason for the name, seeing as it was Doctor Wolf.

“Ok that makes sense”

Hanzo said aloud, not trying to be rude, but he earned a frown from the doc, who said

“Not the time Hanzo. My office Now.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Hanzo said walking inside the cozy and quaint office of his adoptive father. He was in awe of how warm and inviting this place was. Doc sighed calmly saying

“Please, Hanzo have a seat.”

He took a seat looking around one more time before his eyes focused on the good doctor once more. Doc sighed again to then speak calmly to Hanzo

“Hanzo, I do not like being stern with anyone, however, I refuse to allow anger to boil over and blind people. I want to help you nip this in the bud before it becomes a problem.”

His words were earnest, Hanzo knew that much. He nodded looking downtrodden before he quietly said

“My anger is already a problem Doc. It has doomed several to remain as Reverents forever. It has also killed an innocent man, burning him alive.”

Doc visibly shuddered to hear Hanzo being so open about his past, and his anger.

“I take it the anger was directed at those responsible for the destruction of your clan and family?”

Hanzo nodded, not proud of that fact and guessing Luna had informed him about their clan’s destruction. Doctor Wolf gave Hanzo a soft smile before continuing

“Something is bothering you Hanzo. Please speak whatever it is that is on your mind. This is a safe place.”

Hanzo sighed before stating

“Everyone thinks I am this great and perfect Shinobi, and sometimes, yes they are right. Most of the time though... I am far from it. I have made mistakes two of which you already know.”  
“Would talking about one of those two mistakes help you move on?”  
“Yes...but you would hate me.”

Doctor Wolf gave him an incredulous look before saying

“I will hear you out before I pass judgment. You have my word.”

Hanzo steeled his nerves and said

“I wrongly believed that Bi-Han was solely responsible, for my clan’s destruction or at least was involved in it.”

The Doctor looked at him and asked

“Bi-Han is Kuai’s older brother right?”  
“Yes. Anyway, I fought him in my first Mortal Kombat tournament and I dragged him into hell and beat the ever-living snot out of him. However, I wasn’t going to kill him, as I had been ordered not to.”

Hanzo shuddered and shed a tear on the event now. He had a chance to get his clan back and he blew it. 

“Why did you change your mind Hanzo?”  
“I was manipulated into doing so, as as I watched “Bi-Han” kill my wife and son. I was seeing so much red I didn’t realize until after it was over I had screwed up. I heard Bi-Han first beg for his life then screaming in agony and the sicking smell of his burning flesh, clothes, and hair, with being dead it was odd I could smell that”

Doctor wolf looked a little green after that. Hanzo had no issue at the time taking another person’s life, but now, knowing the cost, was regretful of it. Hanzo spoke again sadly

“Next thing I knew I was back in the arena, holding Bi-Han’s skull and spine, I dropped it and disappeared into fire.”

Doctor Wolf shuddered again and gathered himself to speak

“Hanzo, your anger over what happened to your wife and son, blinded you from hear Bi-Han out.”  
“I know, and it was wrong. I have made amends with Kuai Liang, and want to make amends to Bi-Han. I can’t bring him back, he is a reverent because of me.”

Doc nodded then asked

“Hanzo you were reverent for so long it had to have been very lonely.”  
“It was at times when time seemed to pass by slowly. Other times, time its self seemed to fly by me. Several years had already disappeared when I was truly made a reverent, I just did not have time to take it in. Even now I am just in awe of everything.”

Doctor Wolf nodded again he recalled how much like a kid at Christmas Hanzo had been when he first arrived at the mansion.

“Of course you were born during the Sengoku period of Japan. Simpler times.”

Hanzo let out a hardy laugh then replied

“Simple compared to now sure. But it was the warring states period. In the Shirai-Ryu there was no slacking off. Either you were off on missions, training, or working in the village to keep it going.”  
“Even you Hanzo? The Grandmaster’s son had to work?”  
“Yes, even me. Father said that ‘great grandfather Takada had worked hard to get here, growing up dirt poor then joining the Lin Kuei out of need.’ My clan was born from the Lin Kuei.”

Doctor wolf was in awe of this history lesson, he glanced at his watch and saw the hour was nearly up, and he smiled

“Well, we are almost done here, anything else?”  
“No, Thank-You Doc. Could I come back another time? I think I need this.”  
“I would love that.”

Once Hanzo left, Doctor wolf sighed out and said, as was his way

“Its good to be helping.”


	24. A Labor of Respect

Hanzo was glad that Luna had a fully functioning forge on-site at her mansion. Even more grateful for all the material she had in it to work with. Ever since he saw the bear mantle and confirmed that Luna and Kuai were in fact dating, as a matter of Fact Kuai was mostly recovered by now, but his leg was still broken. Kuai at least could return to the temple, which he had and Luna currently was visiting him for elder gods only knew what. He sighed. Hanzo took stock of the various metals used for smiting and felt as if not a one was right. Hanzo was about tradition and in his clan, when a young man from outside the clan married in, if he had proven worthy, the father or eldest brother would forge him a blade. It was seen as the utmost respect and honor to receive such a blade. Every Shirai-Ryu knew how to forge their blades as it saved money having to buy the ready-made blades or to have a broken blade repaired. Kuai Liang was something special and different. Kuai was a full-blooded human descended from Outworld cryomancers a race of Ice wielding individuals who were, sadly like so many others, hunted to extinction by Onga and later Shoa Kahn. Hanzo smirked a moment as he grabbed some drafting paper and a drafting pencil and drew what was in his mind. A Miaodao would be prefect for Kuai as it is a Chinese two-handed dao or saber of the Republican era, with a narrow blade of up to 1.2 meters or more and a long hilt. Hanzo just needed to think then he glanced over to where his gear rested. His twin katanas suddenly inspired him. Hanzo drew on to the draft eloquent etching of Ice crystals on the blade it's self. The guard to either side would be ornamental Asian lung dragons. The hilt its self would be cross wrapped in blue and black dyed leather. The pommel at the bottom would be a sculpt of a dragon’s paw holding a blue gemstone.

Once Hanzo had the draft he set to work. However, he was having trouble deciding on the material. Each metal had its own merits and flaws and he just wasn’t sure. He wanted for this blade to be worthy of the cryomancer that would wield it. His eyes fell on a lump of blue ore that seemed to shine like the night sky. He was drawn to it and decided to use the ore. He found it easy to work with and Hanzo began to slowly work the ore into a Miaodao for Kuai Liang. As he worked he hammering and heat-treating the blade he remembered his first time forging his sword. The blade was a disaster as the main weapon. However that underdog blade, soon found it’s place at Hanzo’s side as a Kuani. The very one that currently hung from his side was his first-ever blade. Hanzo took a moment to pause and wipe the sweat from his brow. Jesh it had been a while since he worked in the forge. The one and half meter blade, was soon finished and ready to be tested for weakness before he moved on.

Hanzo gave a few practice swings, lunges, and thrusts at a nearby dummy and inspected his work. There was no damage done to this blade. He was starting to like this blade. He then worked on the guard, hilt, and pommel of this blade next taking it all in stride. He knew he would never rival Illan’s masterwork swords but he got close. He had steady enough hands to work out every detail of the guard and the pommel of the blade. He set the pieces down and covered them with a cloth to protect them while he took a much-needed break. 

Hanzo left to get something to eat, to rest a bit, and to go to the bathroom as he really could not hold it longer. He smiled, the blade needed to be etched, and everything just put together. He also would fashion a sheath for this sword to protect the blade when it is worn. Hanzo avoided everyone like the plague for now just in case. This was to be a surprise for Kuai and he did not want it ruined. After his break, he returned to the forge.

Hanzo worked on carefully etching the blade so that it would look like it was carved from never melting ice. He then proceeded to put the remaining touches on the blade such as 家族は家族ですwhich meant Family is family, and he carefully wrapped the hilt in the blue and black leather that he had hand-dyed. Every little detail even down to a bright sapphire was not overlooked for this fine blade meant for a fine warrior.  
Hanzo gave the completed blade a look over for nicks or knocks in the blade. Finding none he swung the blade a few times to ensure everything stayed together as one piece. When the blade did not fall apart he tested it on the dummy. The blade cut and Hanzo was satisfied with his work. He walked the blade over to the sharper and set to work sharping the blade. He also ensured the blade was polished and oiled so that it would shine bright. Hanzo then set the Miaodao on a weapon stand so it could rest. Hanzo had always down that with finished blades of his. 

Hanzo then looked about and found the perfect black leather to work with to make the traveling sheathe for Kuai’s sword. This did not take him long to make it, and he even placed the Lin Kuei clan symbol on the sheathe so all would know who it belonged to. Hanzo proud of his work noted the stand the sword was one was perfect and would use that as well.


	25. Kuai Liang and Bi-Han's Birthday Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just an FYI, I am going to try my hardest to keep up on writing chapters. Please bear in mind I am in college and I am taking some tougher classes and won't always have the time to get chapters up. Legion of Monsters WILL NOT be abandoned. It will just take a little longer to get out. Thank you for your understanding.

A couple of days later was Kuai’s birthday. Kuai had told Hanzo and Tsuki as well as his clan. Most of the day he would be at the Lin Kuei temple celebrating with his clan and his brother Bi-Han, as it was also his birthday as they were twins. Later that evening though, both brothers, as Tsuki wanted to also celebrate Bi-Han, they would go to Tsuki’s for dinner and gifts and Kuai would stay the night there. Over the past month almost two, Kuai found himself falling more and more for Tsuki and by extension Venom. Kuai was brought from his thoughts by a shooting pain in his leg. Sketor had done a number on him. To think...that had been the man he once called a friend and brother. To think he was someone once called Li-Hog Jing. Li-Hog had been the grandmaster, Orin’s, son. He had been the one who had taken most to the life of a Lin Kuei assassin having been reared there. Bi-Han also had taken to the life of an assassin as well. He, Felix Kawwson, Cryax, and Tomas Vrabada, Smoke, had all resisted the temptation to take pleasure in the kill. Sure it was rewarding to get a bastard that deserved it, but there were times it just felt like they were just killing innocents and it had made Kuai, then Tundra, sick. Kuai sighed putting the past from his mind as Felix walked up to him. The 5’11” Botswanain smiled at him warmly and said 

“Happy Birthday Grandmaster. 44 years old huh?”  
“Please do not remind me, Felix.”

Kuai said knowing that his twin was also the same age. Felix only chuckled before saying

“I jest Kuai relax. Just wanted to have a little fun with you that’s all. How are you holding up?”

Felix gestured to the crude walking cast that Tsuki’s friend Cesna Davidson had put together from scrap parts. Kuai only sighed in response which led to Felix saying

“That bad huh?”  
“I am in constant pain, which affects my mood, which in turn affects how I lead...and I hate snapping at you guys, and you have been nothing short of, patient with me. I am sorry for how I have been acting, however thank-you for putting up with me.”  
“Hey, for most of us, your our friend as well as our grandmaster. As we say back home Hakuna madhara Hakuna mchafu. No harm no foul.”

Kuai had to smile at that.

Meanwhile at the Rift Mansion  
Tsuki Hasashi was leading the effort to get the place to celebrate Bi-Han and Kuai Liang’s birthdays. They set up the dining room table for the dinner which would be a traditional Shirai-Ryu feast, Tsuki was going to make them something from their home but Firebrand reminded her of what he had stated for his review of Party Pooped and also that Kuai would prefer she stick to her traditions to teach him about them, he would teach her his, and they would make new ones together. Tsuki saw that Hanzo had fallen hard for Princess Luna of Equestria, and the lunar Princess was here too helping out where she could...as was a certain party planning pony. 

“OOOH Tsuki this is so wonderful! Twins having a birthday is so much fun cause it’s twice the cake, twice the presents...Twice everything!”  
“Yes, Pinkie. Now please can we focus on finishing up?”

There was a pause in the party planner’s bounce and she seemed hurt

“Did I overstep my bound again Tsuki?”  
“Just a little. You are getting much better Pinkie. Trust me on that. You just need to watch your excitement. It is wonderful for children, but adults? It is sometimes just another day. The only reason it is such a big deal right now, is because Kuai Liang and I are dating. Plus he did state he could not recall anyone making a big deal out of his birthday.”

Pinkie would have said something had Hanzo not taken the words right out of her mouth.

“What? Really? That is just sad.”  
“I know brother. Just goes to show you how lucky we were to grow up in the Shirai-Ryu.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement. He then paused gritting his teeth a moment

“Tsuki. I forgot to mention that some friends of mine will be joining us as they are friends of Kuai’s as well.”  
“No big deal. All are welcome here at this table.”

Hanzo froze. He had few memories of his mother, but the few he had, she would have berated him for not telling her right away that he would have friends joining them for dinner. Tsuki who by all rights should have been pissed at him was calm. 

“Hanzo, Watashi no kyōdai, there are three kinds of family. The one you are born to, those born to you, and those you let into your heart. My family are those I let into my heart. Thus why all are welcome here. Please try to understand that.”

Hanzo only nodded. There was a knock at the door and Firebrand got the door. A few minutes later he was walking in with a group of five individuals. The leader was a blind Japanese man, with short graying brown hair and a red blindfold over his eyes. He stood at 6’1”. He, well most of them were, casually dressed. The one who wasn’t stood at 5’11” and had black hair and brown eyes. He wore the Shirai-Ryu clan uniform, much like Hanzo and Tsuki. Tsuki was immediately drawn to him. 

“One of the clan?”

She asked of him and he nodded looking a little confused. Tsuki knew why. Despite the five year difference and the fact she was female, many outsiders mistook her for her brother. Hell Kano had done so himself, Kabal had the decency to get the clan right.

“You look like the Grand-master. It’s unsettling.”  
“Well, siblings sometimes look the same.”  
“You...You're his sister?”  
“Yep the baby, by five years.”

Tsuki watched his brown eyes sparkle in awe. She was liking him already.


	26. Words Spoken in Anger Burn Hotter Than Any Fire

There was a knock at the door and Firebrand got the door. A few minutes later he was walking in with a group of five individuals. The leader was a blind Japanese man, with short graying brown hair and a red blindfold over his eyes. He stood at 6’1”. He, well most of them, were casually dressed. The one who wasn’t stood at 5’11” and had black hair and brown eyes. He wore the Shirai-Ryu clan uniform, much like Hanzo and Tsuki. Tsuki was immediately drawn to him. 

“One of the clan?”

She asked of him and he nodded looking a little confused. Tsuki knew why. Despite the five year difference and the fact she was female, many outsiders mistook her for her brother. Hell Kano had done so himself, Kabal had the decency to get the clan right.

“You look like the Grand-master. It’s unsettling.”  
“Well, siblings sometimes look the same.”  
“You...You're his sister?”  
“Yep the baby, by five years.”

Tsuki watched his brown eyes sparkle in awe. She was liking him already. Hanzo cleared his throat and said 

“Takeda Takahashi, this is my sister Tsuki Hasashi. Tsuki, this is Takeda, my Chujin.”

Tsuki and Takeda bowed to each other and Tsuki gave a warm smile 

“Welcome to the clan Takeda. I hope my brother has not been too harsh with you.”  
“Not at all. Granted he is not a teddy bear, he is not a complete grizzly bear either.” 

Tsuki warmly smiled at him and could see something between them. Hanzo continued,

“The older blind one is Takeda’s father...”  
“Biological father, but you were more of a father to me, Grandmaster.”

Hanzo looked at Takeda and saw a serious look on his face, as well as a sad sincerity in his eyes. Hanzo did not have words to say other than being drawn to a sad sigh from the older man who said

“I am Kenshi Takahashi, yes, Takeda is my son, whether or not he likes to admit it.” 

There were two females with them, both 5’8” in height. One was blonde-haired and blue-eyed and Caucasian, while the other was African American with brown hair and brown eyes. The African American female walked over to Takeda and put a hand on his shoulder and said

“Takeda dear, what is so wrong with you acknowledging both of these men as your fathers? One may have helped bring you into this world, the other made you the man you are today. don’t they both deserve your respect?”

Takeda considered before answering

“No Jacqui. Grandmaster Hasashi is the only one who ever cared about me. He is my father end of story.”   
Kenshi looked hurt but said nothing Tsuki could tell, he was speaking telepathically to his son, whether or not he heard did not matter. Tsuki spoke up and said

“Takeda, do not be as so rash as to dismiss your biological father. However, it is still your decision. Know this regardless of how you feel, I am thrilled to have a nephew again.”

That brought laughter out of everyone. The 6’4” male who was dressed much like Erik had been when Tsuki first met him, long red robes and his face mostly covered with glowing green eyes, his eyes were all green. 

“We are most grateful for your hospitality. We are Ermac.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Ermac. I am Tsuki.”  
“The honor is ours oh, primal source.”

There was silence in the room after that. The 5’8” Caucasian spoke up

“What now? That is a new one.”

Several individuals paused most just confused as to how Ermac knew what Tsuki truly was. Few did not know what Primal Sources were. Tsuki sighed.

“So, you have dealt with gods, elder gods, and titans. Well let me explain something to you, There is this entity called the Source or the One Being. Every last damn thing comes from the source in some form or another. Beneath it is the Primal Sources, ten total primal sources total. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Time, Space, Light, Dark, Life, and Death. The Titans, elder gods, and gods get their powers from the primal sources. So yes Raiden gets his power from the primal source of Fire. The revenants answer to me, the primal source of death. Yes, Takeda, Hanzo in a way “has to answer to me” since he was a reverent but I let that slide given they are human again.”

Takeda nodded his question answered. Kenshi had no question, Jacqui could not think of one, Ermac seemed to smile knowing he had been right. The last one was that Caucasian girl who spoke up again

“First of all, I am Cassie Cage. Secondly, is it within your power to restore Revenants to life?”

Tsuki gave a small smile and softly answered 

“Yes, Ms. Cage. It is within my power to do so, however just because I can does not mean I should.”

There was a frown on Cassie’s face, and of course, she shot Hanzo a dirty look and then got a bit upset

“You blew our one chance to get our comrades back, you fool.”

She walked over to him punching him, with only half her strength. She was angry, yes, but she really could not bring herself to hurt Hanzo. She wound up crying instead. Hanzo held her in his arms, he had no other response. He quietly said

“I am so sorry Cassie.”

It was all he could say. He was not going to make excuses, he would accept his fate with pride. Cassie soon let go still pissed at him but calmer. She looked to Tsuki and said

“I am sorry, it’s just I lost both my mom and dad that day. They didn’t become revenants thank the gods but it still hurts that they are gone.”  
“Cassie, I know all too well the pain you feel. I too have lost my parents young. My mom died shortly after giving birth to me and Dad died in the massacre.”


	27. Kuai Liang and Bi-Han's Birthday Part Two

“First of all, I am Cassie Cage. Secondly, is it within your power to restore Revenants to life?”

Tsuki gave a small smile and softly answered 

“Yes, Ms. Cage. It is within my power to do so, however just because I can does not mean I should.”

There was a frown on Cassie’s face, and of course, she shot Hanzo a dirty look and then got a bit upset

“You blew our one chance to get our comrades back, you fool.”

She walked over to him punching him, with only half her strength. She was angry, yes, but she really could not bring herself to hurt Hanzo. She wound up crying instead. Hanzo held her in his arms, he had no other response. He quietly said

“I am so sorry Cassie.”

It was all he could say. He was not going to make excuses, he would accept his fate with pride. Cassie soon let go still pissed at him but calmer. She looked to Tsuki and said

“I am sorry, it’s just I lost both my mom and dad that day. They didn’t become revenants thank the gods but it still hurts that they are gone.”  
“Cassie, I know all too well the pain you feel. I too have lost my parents young. My mom died shortly after giving birth to me and Dad died in the massacre.”

Cassie looked up at Tsuki and nodded. She relaxed a moment before joining the others. Tsuki eyed Takeda before beckoning him to follow. Takeda looked at Hanzo who only nodded his approval before Takeda followed Tsuki. She brought him to the dojo and said

“Since you are one of the clan, you are welcome here at any time.”  
“Wow, thank-you ma’am.”  
“Your welcome Takeda.”

There was a pause while Tsuki heard in her mind

‘Tsuki, Kuai and I are on our way.’  
‘Got it Bi-Han thanks’

Takeda looked at her before asking

“Are you a telepath?”  
“Not a true one no. mine is very limited to the Revenants and any former Revenants.”  
“Huh. Could you try projecting to me?”  
‘I can try but doubt you will hear it.’  
‘I heard that loud and clear.’

Tsuki looked surprised then smiled fondly 

‘My father had stated my mother was a telepath. However, Hanzo and I never showed the potential.’  
‘Huh, latent then eh?’  
‘I guess.’

Tsuki led him back upstairs where everyone else was waiting and she went to join her brother Hanzo in the sitting area waiting for Kuai Liang and Bi-Han to arrive. It was not long before there was a knock at the door and Tsuki answered finding Kuai Liang and Bi-Han at the door both in t-shirts and jeans as she had told them to dress comfortably. The twin shinobis entered the home and Bi-Han spoke first

“Thank-You once again Tsuki for inviting Kuai and I for dinner.”  
“You are quite welcome Bi-Han.”

Tsuki then turned to Kuai and hugged him surprising him as he was just expecting a handshake or her to bow not this but it just proved to him that she loved him greatly.

“I missed you too Tsuki”  
“I am that obvious huh?”  
“Yeah.”

There was laughter from everyone. Tsuki and Hanzo lead Bi-Han and Kuai Liang into the grand, yet dark dining room. Bi-Han turned the lights on and got a 

“Surprise!”

From everyone gathered here. Kuai Liang was speechless as not only was Tsuki’s Brony Clan here, but Kenshi, Ermac, Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda had also shown up. Bi-Han turned to Tsuki and said

“You stinker. Here I thought that you were just surprising Kuai, not me too.”  
“You are his brother and thus family Bi-Han. What so I do for one, I shall do for the other.”

Bi-Han, had he been human would have cried, but for a revenant, he was pretty damn well close to doing so. Kuai Liang though was happy seeing that Pinkie Pie, the Pink Party Pony was here as was Princess Luna. Hanzo said

“Luna was already going to be here since...well she and I are dating.”  
“Royalty Hanzo? Good for you.”  
“Thank-You Kuai, and Happy Birthday.”  
“Thanks, Hanzo.”

That alone would have made any of the five MK’s smile but Hanzo was not done yet. He just had to wait a little longer. Everyone sat down to enjoy dinner with Kuai sitting near to Tsuki. He put his hand on her hand and she leaned into his shoulder and softly asked

“You ok?”  
“Better than Ok, Thank-You Tsuki.”  
“Your Welcome Kaui.”

After dinner, they lead Kuai to the living room to sit down in an armchair and Doctor Wolf spoke up

“This bit here is a tradition in my family to have the birthday boy or girl sit down to open gifts... Bi-Han sit down with your brother please, it’s your day too, you have gifts too.”

Bi-Han was shocked but did as Doc said, he did not want to be on the receiving end of a stare from Doc. Tsuki spoke next

“As something Hanzo and I recall from our childhood, each guest will present their gift to you and Bi-Han. So who would care to go first?”

Firebrand and Aramau stepped up first each had two gift bags. They gave a bag to both Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. In the bag from Firebrand, they got Forward Operating Base Equestria merch such as shirts. From Aramau, they got handwritten letters of appreciation from her. Kuai hugged Ari for the gesture. Similar gifts were given by the brony clan, and the MK’s had given some thoughtful gifts too. Hanzo went next. He had disappeared for a moment returning with his gifts for the brothers. He carried in two sheathed blades. A Sickle and a Miaodao. Hanzo bowed to both brothers and first presented the sickle to Bi-Han. He looked at the wickedly curved blade and nodded his approval of his new blade.

“Thank-You very much Hanzo. How did you come across a fine blade like this?”  
“I forged it myself.”


	28. Kaui Liang and Bi-Han's Birthday Part Three

Hanzo went next. He had disappeared for a moment returning with his gifts for the brothers. He carried in two sheathed blades. A Sickle and a Miaodao. Hanzo bowed to both brothers and first presented the sickle to Bi-Han. He looked at the wickedly curved blade and nodded his approval of his new blade.

“Thank-You very much Hanzo. How did you come across a fine blade like this?”  
“I forged it myself.”

Bi-Han inspected the black steel sickle again and said 

“I did not know you could work a forge and fashion a wonderful blade. Thank-You Hanzo.”  
“You're Welcome.”

Hanzo then untied the Miaodao from his side and knelt in front of Kuai and offered forth the blade as Takeda had done when returning his blade five years earlier. Kuai looked at the blade and carefully picked up the blade from Hanzo’s hands and unsheathed the Miaodao, that seemed to shine like the night sky and it is a Chinese two-handed Dao or saber of the Republican era, with a narrow blade of up to 1.2 meters or more and a long hilt. Kuai looked at the blade and it looked like it was carved from never melting ice. He then proceeded to see the remaining touches on the blade such as 家族は家族ですwhich meant Family is family, and he saw the carefully wrapped the hilt in the blue and black leather that Hanzo himself had hand-dyed. The guard to either side was ornamental Asian lung dragons. The pommel at the bottom was a sculpt of a dragon’s paw holding a blue gemstone. Kuai looked at Hanzo who was still knelt and bowed to him

“Hanzo get up. Come on we are equals.”

Kuai said almost crying at such the sweet gesture of Hanzo’s to fashion a blade for him. It was so well done and so much thought put into it. Kuai asked

“Why did you do this?”

Before Hanzo could answer Tsuki spoke up

“Hanzo is about tradition and in our clan when a young man from outside the clan married in, if he had proven worthy, the father or eldest brother would forge him a blade. It was seen as the utmost respect and honor to receive such a blade. Every Shirai-Ryu, from our clan at that time, knew how to forge their blades as it saved money having to buy the ready-made blades or to have a broken blade repaired. So, yes I too know how to work the forge.”

Tsuki looked to Takeda and said

“It is an art that should not be forgotten. I will teach you if you are willing to learn Takeda.”  
“I would love to, to honor the clan’s history and culture.” 

Kuai watched Hanzo stand and then bow again to him saying

“You have been found worthy Kuai Liang. Welcome to the family.”

Kuai slowly got up and hugged Hanzo happy to hear those words from his greatest rival and greatest ally. Hanzo hugged him back before gently pushing him back down into the chair. There was a slight smirk from Hanzo as he watched Kuai’s reaction before he stepped aside to allow Tsuki to approach the brothers. She said nothing as he sliver eyes glowed and a silver aura engulfed Bi-Han. When it was over Tsuki stumbled caught by Hanzo, and Cassie gasped.

“Now I see why you said what you did. Reversing the spell drains you.”

Tsuki nodded panting before Venom engulfed her to aid in her recovery. All the while everyone was staring at Bi-Han who like Kuai had black hair and brown eyes. Kuai Liang wore his hair short and had a blue headband on while Bi-Han wore his hair long and had it tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon to hold it in place. Bi-Han looked at everyone confused before he spoke

“What?”

He paused hearing just how normal his voice sounded and Cassie passed him her compact mirror which let him see Tsuki’s gift. Tsuki had restored him to full life, he was human once more. He certainly didn’t feel any different but he smiled

“Thank-You Tsuki.”

Tsuki/Venom nodded before saying

“Your friend Tomas Vrabada asked of me ‘You heal your host of wounds right?’ I did not understand why he asked now I do.”

Venom receded into Tsuki before bubbling up onto her arm which was touching Kuai’s arm. Kuai felt the warm and viscous Klyntar crawl onto his arm then seep into him bonding with him. Kuai looked around suddenly his senses improved tenfold.

‘You're a decent match. Not the prefect match that Tsuki is but enough of one I could survive if need be.’  
‘And why are you bonding with me anyway?’  
‘Your injured leg that just won’t heal.’

Kuai paused looking down at his right leg. Before Venom bonded to him it was swollen, misshapen, and sore. Now, he felt no pain at all. He quickly removed the crude cast and slowly stood up he walked over to where Takeda stood before walking back to the chair impressed

‘Thank-You Venom. You, You and Tsuki did not have to do that.’  
‘Don’t mention it Kuai. Not to jump ship but I want Tsuki.’  
‘I understand.’

Kuai suddenly felt cold and empty when Venom left him to return to Tsuki who was grateful to have her symbiote back. Tsuki had just one more gift for Kuai. She walked over to where Kuai sat and sat down on his lap causing him to blush hotly. She leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling out a chain with two rings on it. Both rings had some significance. The first one which she took off was a plain band of pure gold which she placed on his left hand stating

“A dear friend of mine from long ago gave that to me to give as a promise ring to my first ever love. You are that lucky individual.”


	29. A Night to Remember

Tsuki had just one more gift for Kuai. She walked over to where Kuai sat and sat down on his lap causing him to blush hotly. She leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling out a chain with two rings on it. Both rings had some significance. The first one which she took off was a plain band of pure gold which she placed on his left hand stating

“A dear friend of mine from long ago gave that to me to give as a promise ring to my first ever love. You are that lucky individual.”

She paused before continuing

“Kuai Liang I promise to do all that I can within my power to ensure that you know and feel loved, respected and cared for. I promise to ensure you keep smiling even when all hope seems lost, and I promise to love you regardless of happens.”

She kept the second one on the chain and placed the chain around Kuai’s neck

“This one, this one Erik gave to me. He had once given it to his first and only love long ago, but she chose some else. She returned this ring to him and he held on to it for a while. Now I give it to you, as a token of affection and yet another sign of my devotion to you and you alone.”

Kuai was so moved that he held Tsuki close. He glanced over at Erik who for once, looked calm and at peace. As if he could finally move on. Kuai refused to let go of Tsuki even for cake. The two wound up sharing a piece. It was getting late and a fair number of their guests left. Kenshi and Ermac had already left after the presents but before the cake. Takeda, Jacqui, and Cassie had all stayed because Tsuki had been so kind as to allow them to stay the night even giving Takeda and Jacqui their room to call their own when they stayed here. Hanzo had left with Princess Luna to Equestria to be with her on her shift of watching over the dreams of every creature. Kuai and Tsuki went up to Tsuki’s room. Her bedroom was spares and bare, save for the bed and a desk in which she did work and school work. Kuai was a little nervous, but Tsuki guided him to her bed in which they both climbed into for the night.

“Sweet Elder Gods Tsuki, your bed is soft.”  
“I know Kuai I love it.”

There was a pause as Tsuki got up a moment and proceeded to gather her bedclothes and slowly stripped off her day clothes earning pleased and longing moans from Kuai. Tsuki paused her back turned to Kuai, her back was bare, and the stab wounds from all those years ago showing along with the whip scars from when she first met Venom. 

“Kuai, would...would you care to have a bit of...naughty fun? Sex.”

There was silence from Kuai before he said

“Yes, Tsuki. But only if you want to.”

Tsuki turned to him smiling approaching him seductively before climbing up on to him and she smiled softly at him. She gently pulled his t-shirt off to expose his chest. Smooth, toned, and ripped was what she found. She gently traced his muscles with her finger, those feather-light touches got satisfied moans from Kuai. She then proceeded to kiss him across his face and neck, down his chest and stomach. She paused before moving off of Kuai to lay beside him. He took his cue to take over. Kuai copied what Tsuki had done to him, to her and she let out moans of pleasure. Kuai then discarded his pants and boxers as well as removing Tsuki’s pants and underwear. Kuai gently spread Tsuki’s legs and found her entrance. He looked sad, seeing the damage that had been done in times past. He paused worried before Tsuki said

“You won’t catch anything Kuai. I always check after those encounters. You never know.”

Kuai nodded feeling better. He was further reassured by Venom popping his head out a brief moment to say

“I make sure none of that nasty stuff gets through to harm my host.”

Kuai smiled before he continued with pleasuring Tsuki. He went slow and gentle with Tsuki, putting forth the effort to show her love and respect. As he thrust into her she would buck her hips in time to his thrusts. He had to admit this was as he had thought it would be and more. It was not too much longer, he cums into her. He thrust two more times before slowly pulling out from her, collapsing beside her in an exhausted but happy heap. They were both sweaty and panting but they were happy. Tsuki turned to Kuai, wrapping her self in his embrace, with him cuddling her close to himself. The pair pulled the blankets up over themselves before they quietly spoke to each other

“That was wonderful Kuai. I am glad we went through with it.”  
“I am glad as well we went through with it as well.”

Kuai could not help but yawn after that. He blinked a few times, before hearing Tsuki say

“Just sleep Kuai. You earned it.”

Kuai nodded before nodding off to sleep. Tsuki soon followed suit of falling asleep in Kuai’s arms. Both slept rather peacefully that night as no nightmares tormented their sleep. They would not know whether or not it had been the fact that they had been so intimate before sleeping or if the Lunar Princess had anything to do with it but they were grateful. Tsuki did not even toss and turn in her sleep like she usually did, and Kuai slept soundly that night without pain to keep him up at night or to wake him up. Pleasant dreams engulfed them both and Tsuki, as well as Kuai, enjoyed this one night of peace.


	30. Visions of the Past: Tsuki's Time with Hades

As Tsuki slept she dreamed of her past. Her time with Hades lord of the dead. The six-four raven-haired emerald-eyed hunk of a god of the dead took to be like a father to Tsuki. He taught her the ropes of being the primal source of death and where she stood in the hierarchy.

“So you see Tsuki the Source its self is the only being higher up on the food chain. All others answer to you. Even now.”  
“Cool.”

Tsuki said with awe. She had only been 27 at the time and innocent, however over time with Hades she became bitter and edgier. While most days with him were spent learning and studying, long hours were spent alone on the roof of Hades’ massive palace in the underworld staring out into the expanse. She could see the rivers Styx and Asheron, the line into the city square, Elysium, and Tartarus. It was a wondrous sight, but Tsuki felt alone. One day three hundred and seventy years later Hades called her to his throne room

“You wished to speak to me, Lord Hades?”

Tsuki said in a professional tone. Serious and all business.

“Come now little one lighten up. Your turning into one of the local stiffs.”

Hades said, hoping for a smirk or a laugh but got nothing

“What nothing? Not even a snort?”  
“You have business with me Hades, so get to it.”  
“Jesh, ok ok to business then.”

He paused and said 

“Look, kid, your wonderful, seriously you have done wonders down here for me and the stiffs, but come on you were never meant for this place. It's too bleak, too blah, too soul-crushing.”

Tsuki raised an eyebrow and Hades held a hand up defensively saying

“Easy easy, I am not upset, it's my fault.”

He stopped, breathed in then out to calm himself before continuing

“Here is the deal, I’ll let you go from here, free as a bird no catch no strings, I just ask one thing of you.”  
“What would that be Lord Hades?”  
“Don’t lose your humanity once you find it again. This cold, bitter, unfeeling you... it's dark and it is dangerous for someone with your power.”

Tsuki considered his words before she answered

“Alright, Hades I will go. Know this though, I will send anyone I kill directly to you to deal with.”

There was a vicious smile from Hades as he said

“That’s my girl. Sweet Zeus is this what being a proud father is like? I like it.”

They heard a chuckle from Persephone, as the goddess of nature and Queen of the Underworld entered the throne room

“Do not be discouraged Tsuki you will always be welcome in our home, It's just Hades and I agree that you are better off in the mortal world.”  
“My home is gone though, Persephone. I have no reason to return or stay.”

Hades smirked playfully before saying

“I thought you might say that. There is a mortal man up there, who is so adept at killing a sultan has hired him. However, this sultan is only using him and intends on killing this man off. If he does, the world will suffer.”  
“So you want me to protect this man? Why?”  
“Because he seems to be mincing Ninjutsu.”

Tsuki looked up hopeful maybe, maybe one of her clan survived and she would not be alone anymore Hades sensing her excitement spoke up

“Do not get your hopes up Tsuki, I would hate to see you upset that it was not what you had hoped.”

There was silence from her before she said

“I am sorry Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, I have just been so lonely that I guess I was just trying to cling to what shreds of the past I could.”  
“It is alright dear one. Now you should go.”  
“Right, goodbye Lord Hades, Lady Persephone.”  
“Hold on before you go”

Persephone stopped Tsuki and presented her two pouches. The first appeared empty and the second held Persephone’s famous pearls. 

“You already know how my pearls work. However that second pouch is special, go ahead reach inside.”

Tsuki did so, finding a familiar object and her eyes lit with delight as she pulled her Kuani from the pouch.

“Now you will never be unarmed Tsuki.”

Persephone stated and Hades approached her with a folded bundle of clothing and armor pieces. When he presented it to her he stated

“When all the pieces of this Shirai-Ryu battle suit are worn, you will be invisible to all save for those whose domain is death. I have one more gift for you, Zeus had this commissioned for you and blessed it himself.”

Hades presented Tsuki with a fine Wakasashi that shone like the night sky and seemed to never dull. She whispered a prayer of thanks to Zeus and looked to Hades and Persephone, she bowed to them, stowed her gifts into the pouch and tied both pouches to her belt and headed out. As she passed Cerberus he whined worried about her and she pets him one last time. She met Kharon, the ferryman was about to pay him when he waved off payment

“For you, the Primal Source, anything.”

He had stated with the utmost respect. She bowed her thanks and got in his ferry. Once across the River Styx she flipped him three Drachmas and said 

“Three souls get to cross today.”

Kharon nodded and agreed. Tsuki was always so generous to the dead, it made him smile and he then said

“Should you need my fleet ever Tsuki, I will gladly severe you.”

Tsuki looked at him and said

“I pray I never do, but I will remember that if I do ever need your help Kharon. Take care and farewell friend.”

With that Tsuki walked out of the Underworld for the last time and entered the Mortal world for the first time in close to four hundred years, it would be wonderful.


	31. Holy Hertasi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing the Hertasi and Tayledras from Mercedes Lackey.

When Celestia’s sun rose the following morning Tsuki and Kuai were still warmly cuddled in each other's arms. Kuai slowly woke first and found himself next to Tsuki, naked, and oddly comfortable. She was also naked too, peering over her to the floor told him what had transpired the night before. They had sex, and Kuai, Kuai was thrilled to have done so but then became slightly worried that he could have gotten Tsuki pregnant as a result of their carelessness. He worried so much it alerted Tsuki, as Kuai had been a former Revenant as well. She moaned a moment and opened her eyes to look at Kuai and saw the worry on his face, he could not hide it from her. She knew too well his fear and she lovingly looked at him and said

“Kuai Liang, you worry too much you know that right?”  
“But-I-We..”  
“We are fine Kuai. Venom protects me from harm and from what I do not want. Do not misunderstand me Kuai, I love you dearly and would love to have children with you, but now is not the time. When we are ready, Venom will not block you but until then, he will continue to do so. Are we clear?”  
“Yes Tsuki, I am sorry, I was just worried I might have put us both into a situation we both were not ready for. I-I- do not know if I will ever be ready to be a father, I would much like to be, but...never knowing my dad, I have no idea the first thing about being a father.”

Tsuki looked sadly at Kuai Liang. His voice was so melodious that it was soothing and she loved it. However, when he had a worry in his voice she hurt for him, wanting so much to take away his doubt and fear but knew she could do little. She then had a thought

“You should see Doctor Wolf sometime. He is great and helps every creature with their problems.”  
“Yeah, I was thinking about dropping by to talk to him.”

Tsuki smiled at him before stretching and getting up and throwing a towel around her person and grabbed a second one for her boy short black hair

“I am going to go shower, you are welcome to join me or you can wait. If you wait, at least throw your boxers back on just in case someone comes knocking.”  
“Alright, I think I will join you.”

Tsuki nodded and handed him a towel to wrap around his waist. She led him to the bathroom and got the shower ready. She tested the water then asked 

“Try that, is that too hot, too cold, just right?”

Kuai stuck his arm under the flowing water and was met with a pleasantly warm feeling he closed his eyes a moment and said

“Its perfect hun.”

Tsuki snuck a kiss to his cheek which made him blush again before she said

“Alright dear.”

They did not waste any more time that morning. They showered, got dressed, which Kuai was shocked, new plainclothes had been left out for him and his dirty clothing along with Tsuki’s was gone. He looked perplexed and Tsuki laughed

“I am sorry that is Ashlyn, a Hertasi. Little lizard-folk who live and work here. Did you not notice that the back yard appears to be a village square?”  
“I did notice that why?”  
“Because we are part of a permanent Vale.”

Kuai thought a moment confused before his eyes lit up when he realized

“Oh Tayledras right?”  
“Right Tayledras, or Hawk Brothers. Yes, there is a community of them here. So, I am Tsuki Hasashi K’Rift K’Vala.”

Kuai smiled getting dressed and he looked thoughtful and asked

“Do they do the cooking then?”  
“Yes unless I tell them otherwise. like in the case of last night's dinner it was made by Hanzo and I.”

Kuai nodded again he looked over noticing the sword Hanzo had forged for him and walked over to it and adjusted the strap to be able to wear the blade on his back. He tested the reach being able to pull then sheath his sword with ease. He looked at Tsuki and said

“Tsuki, is it odd to name a weapon?”  
“Not at all. You know I have twin Wakasashis and they are called Oath-keeper and Oblivion.”

Kuai nodded before thinking on a name before saying

“How does Ashrune sound?”  
“It is different and not what expected to hear from you. I thought you might say something like Snowfall or Starshower.”  
“I had thought of both of those names but then thought, Ashrune is different and unexpected.”  
“Right, it sounds like something Tomas might call his blade.”

Kuai paused and said

“Tomas uses Axes.”

Tsuki only nodded beckoning Kuai to follow her downstairs to the kitchen where they were the only ones...or so Kuai thought. He saw two short lizardfolk who seemed similar to Reptile but also different. They had a grayish-blue shine to their scales and they were well dressed despite working in the kitchen. Kuai saw Tsuki make hisses, and clicks and saw the two reply back in the same fashion. Tsuki put a gentle hand on Kuai’s arm and said 

“Kuai Liang these are Kesho and Nicho, they are brothers like you and Bi-Han, twins in fact which are extremely rare for Hertasi.”

Kesho and Nicho bowed to Kaui Liang and Kesho, the one who could speak English said

“It is an honor to meet the mighty Sub-Zero. We have heard much about you from one of our Tayledras brothers.”

Kuai froze thinking of who could have been around that knew him and would have talked about him regardless of fondness or a lack thereof. He was clueless as to who it could be, though he would soon find out. He looked to his left and noticed a slight blurring in his vision. Tsuki turned toward that distortion and said calmly

“Syzoth, come now no need to hide or cause trouble. Kuai Liang will not hurt you.”


	32. K'Rift Vala Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tribute to Mercedes Lackey

Kuai froze thinking of who could have been around that knew him and would have talked about him regardless of fondness or a lack thereof. He was clueless as to who it could be, though he would soon find out. He looked to his left and noticed a slight blurring in his vision. Tsuki turned toward that distortion and said calmly

“Syzoth, come now no need to hide or cause trouble. Kuai Liang will not hurt you.”

Syzoth appeared from hiding, his natural camouflage helping him to hide in the first place. His eyes narrowed at Kuai Liang as he spoke

“I can not be s-s-s-ure that he won’t hurt me.”  
“You have my word Reptile. I will not harm you nor fight you so long as you do the same for me.”

Kuai stated recognizing the Saurian or Zaterran even without his ninja attire. He was a bit surprised to see Syzoth dressed in a dyed green and black leather tunic and pants, with a mantle of feathers, bones, beads, and other little trinkets. 

“If you can keep your word, I will keep mine S-S-S-ub-Zero.”  
“Please Reptile, it is Kuai Liang. You may call me by my name.”  
“S-S-Syzoth may call you Kaui?”  
“Mmmhm.”  
“Kuai Liang may call me S-S-Syzoth then. Itsss fair I think. Yessss?”  
“Yes it is fair, Syzoth, Thank-You for such an honor.”

Syzoth smiled a toothy smile and walked over to Kuai and said 

“I am S-S-Syzoth K’Zaterra K’Vala”  
“And I am Kuai Liang.”

Kuai said bowing in which Syzoth copied. Syzoth then looked at Tsuki and asked 

“Tsuki, what can I do to assist you thisss day?”  
“There is not much Syzoth, however, I am going to be showing Kaui around the Vala. Would you inform the Vala elders?”  
“Yesss Tsuki it s-s-sshall be done.”

With that Syzoth scurried off and the Hertasi twins went back to their chores. Tsuki beckoned Kuai to follow her and led him outside and down to the square. From there she showed him around pointing out the Ekeles, homes made in the trees of the forest. Tsuki led Kuai right to one in particular and she called out in Tayledras 

“Darian! I hath returned!”

There was a chuckle and a young man in his late 30’s dressed in fine robes of Tayledras fashion with his long brown hair done up with beads and feathers walked out to greet them. He looked at her with a warm smile and asked in Tayledras

“You finally bring home a man?”  
“Yes, brother of my heart.”

She paused looking to Kuai before saying in English, which Darian knew

“Kuai Liang, this is Darian Farkin K’Valdemar K’Vala. He is a master mage and one of the elders here in the Vala. Darian Farkin K’Valdemar K’Vala, This is Grandmaster Kuai Liang K’China K’Lin Kuei, he is grandmaster and leader of the Lin Kuei Ninja Clan.”  
“A pleasure to finally meet you Kaui Liang.”

Darian said with a smirk which confused Kuai until a very familiar 6’3” ebony haired male walked in his grim face softened when he saw Kuai Liang. His words were soft and accented with Tayledras

“Kuai Liang, it has been far too long. How have you been.”  
“I am doing well Nightwolf, thank-you, how are you doing?”  
“I am well Kuai Liang.”

There was silence from them before the four them exited the Ekele. Outside, Darian raised an arm and a large Owl landed on his arm. Darian scratched the Owl’s head. Nightwolf did not need to do much as a wolf-like creature walked up to him and whimpered happily. Kuai Liang looked surprised and asked of Nightwolf

“May I have an explanation for the wolf and the owl?”  
“Well, my friend, what do you think they are?”  
“Totem allies?”

Darian snorted before stating

“It’s not a bad guess, and I have heard that misconception before.”

Nightwolf smiled before saying

“Well, in a way he is not wrong. It is just that is not what they are.”

Both were quiet before Tsuki spoke

“Kuari is a Bondbird, meaning he is much larger than his normal counterpart and can communicate telepathically. Mwitu ndugu is a Kyree, a sentient wolf-like creature, capable of speech.”

Kuai looked over at Mwitu and only nodded. He heard wing beats as a large creature was to land nearby. Kuai turned around to see a large black gryphon land behind him. Kuai’s eyes widen in wonderment

“A gryphon a real gryphon! This is so awesome.”

The gryphon looks rather pleased before saying

“Yesss I am most wonderoussss itsss true.”  
“Krotos, easy on the vanity. he’s a brony.”  
“Oh, one of those, gryphonstone is a cool place, not asss cool asss White Gryphon though.”

Tsuki rolled her eyes and said to Kuai

“Kuai Liang, this is Krotos, my gryphon partner. Krotos, this is Kuai Liang, my friend.”  
“More like future mate, I thinkssss yesss?”

Both Kuai and Tsuki went quiet. Sure they were dating and they were falling for the other, and it may have been said between them, but...was it that obvious that they were a thing and they just did not see it? Krotos ruffled his sleek ebony feathers and turned his head to preen himself, pulling a few bent feathers. He also pulled a secondary flight feather and dropped it into Kuai’s hands and Kuai was shocked.

“That is a high honor. No gryphon willingly gives a feather for a stranger. So I guess that is that.”  
“Wha-What do you mean?”

Kuai was confused and Tsuki smiled

“Well Hanzo welcomed you to the family with that sword he hand-forged for you, Doc liked you from day one, Venom was willing to temporarily bond with you to heal you, and now Krotos pretty much just said he approves of you. So, we are in a good spot. Kuai I do like you. I would very much like to continue dating you.”

Kuai had never been so relieved in his life. With a smile he tucked the feather into the ponytail he had in and said

“I would like that too.”


	33. Black Dragon Hanzo Meet Shirai-Ryu Hanzo

It had been a couple of weeks since Tsuki had shown Kuai around the Vala. Today the cryomancer was riding Krotos, as the black gryphon went on patrol into the Valdemar side of the Rift along with others of Valdemar’s famous Silver Gryphons. Tsuki herself had stayed behind as the others of the Rift went about their business save for one individual. Her brother Hanzo was around with her, spending some time with her per request of Princess Luna. They were enjoying the time together and again Tsuki prayed it would last, but for every answered prayer there is a cricket with arthritis. Hanzo looked at his younger sister and finally admitted

“I realize, you are not the same little girl you were all those years ago. You have grown up a lot without me around.”

Tsuki nodded she sighed knowing what was coming, she got ahead of it by asking 

“What do you want to know Hanzo?”

Hanzo paused hearing her worried tone before he carefully asked

“Could you just tell me what occurred from the massacre forward?”

Tsuki sighed and told him

“Well for starters, I did try to save Hurami and Satoshi, but Quan Chi had back up. They beat the shit out of me then violently…. Raped me. Hanzo they took my innocence.”

Tears flowed down her face, she had not cried before so why now. Hanzo warped his little sister in a warm embrace, both meant to calm her, and warm since he still had control over Hellfire, he ran hotter than normal.

“Shhh, Watashi no aisuru imōto. That is in the past now Sukoshi Ichi. They paid the price already yes?”

Tsuki only nodded then processed to bury her face in her elder brother’s chest. All Hanzo could do was hold her. His heart was heavy with regret. Regret, that he could not be there for Tsuki when she had been taken advantage of, one of the things Their father Junji had been worried about. After a bit, Tsuki calmed down and continued

“They attempted to kill me, but being I am the Primal Source of Death, I can not die. It was that day, I met Hades God of the Dead.”  
“As in mister, flaming Greek god of the dead?”  
“Bingo!”

Tsuki rolled her eyes as Hanzo jumped and turned ready to roast whoever had snuck upon them. Hanzo though found a six-four raven-haired emerald-eyed hunk of a god of the dead, dressed in a gray kimono with skulls on it. Hanzo questioned

“Are, Are you Hades?”  
“Right again! Tsuki why didn’t you tell me your big brother was so smart?”  
“You never asked.”  
“Ooooh ok, fair point shorty.”

Tsuki let Venom overtake her so she could tower over Hades, who’s smirk faded to sheer terror which was hard to do to the god of the dead.

“Shorty? Who you calling Shorty, you pale-faced shrimp.”

Hanzo snorted before asking of Venom

“May I ask how you and Tsuki met?”  
“Well, that is a tough tale for Tsuki to tell. If you really must know...then just dream tonight and you will see for yourself.”

Hanzo was confused but his face changed realizing Luna would give him a dream of Tsuki’s memories. More like a nightmare, but if that is what it took to understand his sister than so be it. Venom nodded receding into Tsuki before Tsuki turned to Hades and asked

“You do not show up unannounced unless you have need of me.”  
“To business then as usual with you. Zeus and the others want to speak to you directly. Something is going amiss and I nor any of the others know what.”

Tsuki cursed 

“Amai kami wa imanani.”

She turned to Hanzo and said 

“Gomen'nasai, kyōdai, gimu ga denwa suru”  
“Ī nda yo”

Hanzo was soon alone in the rift forest just outside of the Vala Square. That is when Hanzo would be the first to see the shit going down that Zeus and the other gods knew nothing of. He watched as a distortion in time opened up and dump four individuals out very unceremoniously before sewing its self shut and as if it never happened. Hanzo noticed at least three were Black Dragons, although all four were familiar faces. Kano, Kabal, and Erron Black each stood up, in turn, keeping Hanzo’s attention on them. Kano stood at 5’10” and had dark-brown hair and chocolate eyes, well eye as the other was a cybernetic one. 

“Oai, would you look at that Kabal, Scorpion before he joined our merry band of misfits.”

The Aussie said to the 6’2” black-haired leader of their group. Kabal only smiled, it was a sinister smile.

“Indeed, but it looks like this one has not been broken, and will not be.”

Erron Black had said, he stood at 5’10” and was almost a Texan version of Kano, expect Erron had more grace than Kano. The last member of their band stood up straight, his back was turned to Hanzo but even Hanzo knew who this was. 6’2” dark chestnut hair, matching chestnut eyes, there was no mistaking that the last member was Hanzo himself. Their Hanzo though wore all black leather pants, cut, and hat similar to Erron’s. He turned around and Hanzo gasped in horror. Vicious scars covered the right side of his black dragon counterpart’s face, somehow elder gods be praised, his right eye was intact. Hanzo wanted to step forward but Erron, Kabal, and Kano kept him at bay from his Black Dragon counterpart. His counterpart smirked before saying

“Grand Master Hasashi, what an esteemed honor it is to...meet you once more.”  
“You are me!”

Hanzo cried his counterpart smirked again

“Yes, but so much more.”

Hanzo looked at each of the Black Dragons before him and his counterpart frowned noting his lack of edge.

“Kabal, Kano, Erron stand down.”

Kabal and Erron did as told but Kano questioned

“What why?”  
“Because this...this is not my younger self.”


	34. Meet Hayashi Hasashi

“Grand Master Hasashi, what an esteemed honor it is to...meet you once more.”  
“You are me!”

Hanzo cried his counterpart smirked again

“Yes, but so much more.”

Hanzo looked at each of the Black Dragons before him and his counterpart frowned noting his lack of edge.

“Kabal, Kano, Erron stand down.”

Kabal and Erron did as told but Kano questioned

“What why?”  
“Because this...this is not my younger self.”

There was silence before Hanzo’s counterpart spoke again

“We did not get flung through time like I first thought but more seriously crossed timelines…maybe even merged them.”

Kabal, Erron, and Kano all started to become concerned before Hanzo spoke

“Regardless, I suppose it is fine for you four to stay until my sister returns so long as you do not cause any trouble.”

The trio looked to his counterpart before he spoke

“You are most gracious Grandmaster Hasashi. They call me Scourge, which you may do as well.”  
“It is pleasant to meet you Scourge.”

Hanzo bowed respectfully to Scourge who did the same. Kabal and Erron both said words of thanks the only one not to was Kano. Scourge sharply eyed him and said

“Kano show some respect.”  
“No way, he is what you used to be.”  
Scourge froze and growled fire erupting from his body, Kabal and Erron held him back while Hanzo calmly spoke

“I understand and appreciate what you are doing Scourge, however, manners can’t be taught to some people.”

Kano would have attacked Hanzo if Scourge had not stopped him. Kabal and Erron dragged Kano off so that Scourge and Hanzo could chat. Hanzo then looked at Scourge and only had one question

“What the hell happened to you for you to become a member of the Black Dragon Gang?”

Scourge paused thinking about the right words to say before sadly saying

“A lot of shit hits the fan all at once for me to become a member of the Black Dragon. To start it all for whatever reason, Raiden exiled me after we dealt with Kronika, so I left to go live in the United States. I get a run-down apartment in central park New York and get a dead-end job at a car wash where most everyone hated me. One day the bullies go too far beating the shit out of me and when I wake in the hospital, the boss tells me I am let go, while I am hyped up on morphine mind you. A couple of weeks go by and I am feeling like I just want to give up, when Kabal shows up into my room, ducking in to avoid someone. He sees me and starts talking to me. And no not condescendingly either, like he is genuinely worried about me. I can’t speak yet, so I scrawl out what I want to say which he reads, and he sees an opportunity.”

Scourge pauses letting his words sink in for Hanzo. Hanzo’s eyes widen when he realizes

“Kabal, took you in to give you purpose again. He could have just left you there.”  
“Yep. He gave me the time it took for me to recover to think over his proposal of joining the Black Dragon. I tried to tell him I would take him up on it, but he told me to think about really think on the matter. I guess he did not want me to do it out of rashness or regret it later. But I do not regret my choice not even once. Sure, I wish I could have stayed with my clan, but Takeda is more than capable of leading the clan. He might be adopted but he is my son and thus my heir.”

Scourge declared so earnestly that it made Hanzo rethink how he saw his own Takeda. All the young man wanted was a father who had been there for him for most of his life. Hanzo looked down as he realized how wrong he had been to not acknowledge Takeda’s words for so long. Hanzo then said

“Thank you scourge you have given me a lot to think about.”  
“Your welcome, now if I may, I have a question for you.”  
“Yes?”  
“WE have a SISTER?”

Hanzo had to chuckle. He guessed that was not always the case across the timelines and dimensions. Heck Tsuki had told him in one dimension he had a twin brother. He then said

“Indeed, we do Scourge. Her name is Tsuki Hasashi and she is five years younger than us, well that is if you are 32.”  
“Yes, I am 32. Hmm, damn we could pass for identical twins.”

Hanzo paused getting a smirk on his face.

“That could work. Sadly, all the records were lost in the destruction so whether or not you existed could not be proven or disproven. Plus given how protective father was of Tsuki, she could believe there was another lost child.”  
“I like your thinking brother, just…what to call me?”

Hanzo paused thinking on a name before one came to mind

“Hayashi Hasashi, my twin brother.”

Hayashi smiled almost tearing up he embraced his now brother and felt at peace. Both Hayashi and Hanzo both felt at peace for once in their hectic lives. Hanzo then led Hayashi to the mansion, From the outside, this mansion looks cozy. It has been built with tan stones and has yellow pine wooden decorations. Small, rectangular windows let in plenty of light and have been added to the mansion in an asymmetrical pattern. The house is equipped with an old-fashioned kitchen and four modern bathrooms, it also has a generous living room, three bedrooms, a large dining area, and a snug garage. The building is fairly rounded in shape. The house is fully surrounded by a patio. The second floor is the same size as the first, which has been built exactly on top of the floor below it. This floor has a slightly different style than the floor below, with several guest rooms. The roof is high, triangular and layered and is covered with rounded roof tiles. One large chimney sits at the side of the house. Large, skylight windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by a well-kept garden, with a grass field and flower patches at the edges of the garden. There is also an underground area which houses, a dojo, an art studio, and several other recreational areas.


	35. Tsuki meets Hayashi's Black Dragon

Hayashi smiled almost tearing up he embraced his now brother and felt at peace. Both Hayashi and Hanzo both felt at peace for once in their hectic lives. Hanzo then led Hayashi to the mansion, From the outside, this mansion looks cozy. It has been built with tan stones and has yellow pine wooden decorations. Small, rectangular windows let in plenty of light and have been added to the mansion in an asymmetrical pattern. The house is equipped with an old-fashioned kitchen and four modern bathrooms, it also has a generous living room, three bedrooms, a large dining area, and a snug garage. The building is fairly rounded in shape. The house is fully surrounded by a patio. The second floor is the same size as the first, which has been built exactly on top of the floor below it. This floor has a slightly different style than the floor below, with several guest rooms. The roof is high, triangular and layered and is covered with rounded roof tiles. One large chimney sits at the side of the house. Large, skylight windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by a well-kept garden, with a grass field and flower patches at the edges of the garden. There is also an underground area which houses, a dojo, an art studio, and several other recreational areas. Both Hanzo and Hayashi were in awe of this place.

“You live here brother?”  
“Some of the time. Most of my time is spent in the Fire Gardens.”

Hayashi smiled remembering the gardens vividly in his mind. Naturally occurring year-round red and yellow leaves on the trees and cherry blossoms native to Japan grew there too and bloomed mid-may oh the sight was indeed something to behold. As they entered inside, Hayashi saw just how much his childhood home the inside was. Spares decorations, practical furnishings, and very Sengoku period in design. Hanzo spotted Tsuki had returned and was looking at Hayashi’s Black Dragon gang. Hayashi stepped forward asking

“Is there a problem?”

Tsuki turned to him and eyed him very suspiciously. She looked at Hanzo who was not drawing his weapons, nor had he spoken ill of the trio before her. She then asked Hanzo

“Who is this brother?”  
“My long-lost twin brother, a brother you never got to meet because of the times. The Iga had kidnapped him and held him ever since. He fled after your rampage on their clan becoming a wandering Shinobi.”

Hanzo paused Hayashi takes the hint and says

“I left to go live in the United States. I get a run-down apartment in central park New York and get a dead-end job at a car wash where most everyone hated me. One day the bullies go too far beating the shit out of me and when I wake in the hospital, the boss tells me I am let go, while I am hyped up on morphine mind you. A couple of weeks go by and I am feeling like I just want to give up, when Kabal shows up into my room, ducking in to avoid someone. He sees me and starts talking to me. And no not condescendingly either, like he is genuinely worried about me. I can’t speak yet, so I scrawl out what I want to say which he reads, and he sees an opportunity, to join him. He gave me the time it took for me to recover to think over his proposal of joining the Black Dragon. I tried to tell him I would take him up on it, but he told me to think about really think on the matter. I guess he did not want me to do it out of rashness or regret it later. But I do not regret my choice not even once.”

Tsuki looks to Hayashi’s Kabal before asking

“Is this true Kabal?”  
“Every word ma’am.”

Tsuki breathes in and out before saying

“Forgive my rudeness. It is just I had a bad run-in with this timeline’s version of Kano that I do not trust him at all so stay the FUCK away from me you Aussie prick.” 

Kano looks hurt but backs up. Kabal then says

“You have every right to be on your guard. I am truly sorry you had to deal with Kano’s poor attitude. May I ask your name ma’am?”  
“Tsuki Hasashi, Kabal.” 

She pauses looking both at Erron and Hayashi and asks

“Who are the both of you?”

Erron speaks first his southern accent thick

“I am Erron Black Ma’am it’s a pleasure to meet yah”

Hayashi speaks next

“I am Hayashi Hasashi, Hanzo’s twin. These three mooks call me Scourge, it’s the name they gave me since I did not have a Shirai-Ryu clan name, and the Iga did not use clan or code names.”

Tsuki nodded understanding all too well. 

“Yah my friends gave me my clan name…well more like reminded me of mine. Mine is Venom.”  
“I guess, cause you and Hanzo would have had to pair up you were the more deadly, are the more deadly?”  
“You are not wrong nor are the first to make that assumption. In truth, it is because of this.”

Tsuki allows Venom to overtake her making her stand at 7’ tall. Hayashi is surprised 

“A symbiote? That is cool!”  
“Yes, and We are Venom. Tsuki is a dear friend of ours.”

Venom pauses

“You go anywhere in this city, preying on innocent people, and we will find you and we will eat both of your arms and then both of your legs. And then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand? So, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you, going down the street like a turd in the wind? Do you feel me?”

Kano pales before viscously nodding to Venom who grins evilly before recceing into Tsuki who glares at him as well for added measure.


	36. AMWDW Kuai's Moment

Kuai Liang looked around the hall of the Rift and saw many doors to many dimensions. He looked a moment and spotted, the one he was looking for Dr. Wolf’s door. His clawed feet not even making a sound on the ground as he walked. Several content creators were both in shock and awe of him, a crystal Ice dragon with the appearance of an Asian Lung. He softly smiled at the fearful ones and gave pleasant smiles to the rest. He softly knocked on Dr. Wolf’s door and only entered when he heard

“Come in.”

He movements were soft but quick. He quietly shut the door behind him. The Doctor, who lived up to his name was a wolf. Dr. Wolf’s ears twitched, and he said

“Kuai Liang is it?”

Kuai was shocked, to say the least, but lest he is rude, he said

“Yes, doc. How did you know?”  
“I know Tsuki’s footsteps and Hanzo’s are just a bit heavier than Tsuki’s. Yours did not match either of theirs.”

Kuai watched the Doctor turn around and smile warmly at him.

“Tsuki and Hanzo have spoken in length about you Kuai. Both admire you and care a great deal. Hanzo even admits he would still like to make amends for all your fighting.”

Kuai smiles softly

“That’s Hanzo for you. Racked with guilt. Bi-Han is in a similar state. I have forgiven both though.”  
“That is good to know you do not dwell on the past.”  
“Do not misjudge what I said doc. There was I time I refused to forgive Hanzo. He murdered Bi-Han after all. There, there was a time I said something hurtful to Bi-Han while he was still Noob Saibot, ah what he was called as a Revenant.”  
“And what did you say to him? If I may ask.”  
“We may share blood, be we are not brothers.”

Kuai sat down on the couch and held his face in his dragon paws crying over what he had said. He has never once cried ever. He has just been so strong over the years now, now he was acting like such a baby. He could almost hear the jeers from Li-Hog Jing. 

‘Such weakness grandmaster. Bi-Han would be better to lead them.’

Kuai slammed his paws to his ears squeezing his eyes shut to drown out the doubt. He did not know how long he was like that, but he soon felt Doc’s soft and gentle paw on his shoulder.

“Kuai Liang, please whatever it is, do not listen to it. Listen to me. You are not weak, you are human. You are a great leader. Do not be discouraged.”  
“How can you say such things. You do not know me at all!”

Kuai cried hurting, and his ice powers flaring wild. Doc stepped back before remembering what to do

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like you’re the king.”

Kuai looked up at him, the storm around him still raging hard.

“The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows you tried Don’t let them in, don’t let them see Be the good boy you always have to be Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know Well, now I know.”

Kuai felt the words cutting through his hell. Kuai found the strength and began to sing to

“Let it go, let it go Can’t hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don’t care what they’re going to say Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway.”

Doc saw it was working and kept on singing with Kuai

“It’s funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled you Can’t get to you at all It’s time to see what you can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for you You’re free.”

Kuai sang again getting more confident in himself

“Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You’ll never see me cry Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on.”

Doc sang again smiling 

“Your power flurries through the air into the ground your soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast you’re never going back, the past is in the past.”

Kaui sings one last time

“Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect boy is gone”

Kuai and Doc sing in harmony on this last verse

“Here I (you) stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me (you) anyway.”

Kuai was calm once more before he looked at Doc sheepishly and asked

“H-How did you know that would help?”  
“Well, I have had to deal with several other volatile individuals over the years and have learned many ways to assist them to calm down.”

Kaui looks dismayed

“Kaui what was on your mind, before that mini snowstorm?”

“As a child, I was soft. There was one older Lin Kuei assassin who would torture me for it, bully me even.”

Doc looked sad, his ears falling back 

“What was his name?”  
“Li-Hog Jing. You might know him better as Sketor.”

Doc went cold. He remembered the attack on the Rift. 

“I remember him he led Cyber ninjas in an assault on the Rift Café. I helped the others evacuate but stayed behind with Tsuki and the Military Bronies to defend our home. Was, was he the one responsible for your injuries?”  
“Yes, that is how they turn an unwilling “volunteer” into a cyber, break them so badly, no amount of healing will bring them back. So, cybernation is the only way.”

Doc nodded. Just a little longer then they were finished with Kuai apologizing for the mess. Doc sighed and said once Kuai was gone

“It’s good to be helping.”


	37. Insight and MK11 Part 1

Tsuki sat in the dojo meditating or at least trying to when Bi-Han walked in briskly anger clear on his face.

“You held back the day you met Kuai!”  
“And?”  
“Why?! Why didn’t you let Venom loose on Kano? You had every right to!”  
“Just because I can does not mean I should Bi-Han. I could have drawn attention to the ally if I let Venom out. Riot could still be out there, and there is our Carnage to worry about too.”

Bi-Han paced in anger before saying

“Your just weak.”

Tsuki ignores him before he attacks her straight out. Bi-Han is not holding back and now Tsuki has had enough. The two stand and begin to fight. Bi-Han relies heavily on his revenant style of fighting and Tsuki uses that to her advantage until Bi-Han blindsides her with an ice knife to the side.

“Gah!”

Bi-Han rolls back. The knife melts but the wound is there. He watches Tsuki as Venom comes out to protect her. 

“what the hell are you her friend or her foe?”

Venom shouts, Bi-Han sighs

“Venom she does not use her powers or you when she could.”  
“In combat, she is overpowered. As you are aware, she almost fainted bringing you back. And, who says I am not helping her from within.”

Bi-Han had not considered that bit. But he soon gets knocked on his back by Venom. Venom then viciously attacks, and Bi-Han fights back giving the Kyntar a run for his money. However, Bi-Han knows one of Venom’s weaknesses and uses Sonics to cause him pain bringing Tsuki back. Tsuki growls attacking Bi-Han again. The two continue for a time before Bi-Han tires Tsuki out and knocks her out. He stands over her unconscious form and says

“I see that you are far from weak. I just do not understand why you refuse to give it your all.”

Bi-Han knelt beside her and carefully picked her up and shadow traveled her up to her room and laid her down in her bed. He thought he would not get caught until, he felt something stick in his back, two somethings and he was yanked back. When he could focus, he found his brother Kuai and Hanzo standing over him. Hanzo growls 

“What in the nine layers of the Neatherrealm Noob?”  
“And do not play dumb brother, Lighting Bliss and Tekada both saw you fight Tsuki, attack her even.”

Bi-Han sighed before saying

“Yah I attacked. Look she has been holding back.”

Kuai looked at him and said

“Be as that may, you had no right to attack her.”

Hanzo said however

“Holding back? Holding back how?”  
“You know she has power over death, she is on Shinnok’s level of power, yet she does not use that power. She also does not use Venom either. Venom nearly had me until I used sonics to stop him.”

While they spoke, Venom in question sneaks away from Tsuki to latch on to Kuai Liang. Kuai feels his senses heighten tenfold and he pulls Hanzo and Bi-Han close as an explosion rocks the mansion. Kuai uses his Ice to get them outside where they regroup in the Vala with the others just in time to see Frost and her rebels attack, along with the Red Dragon and Sketor’s Clan. Krotos, Tsuki’s griffin wanted to attack but Kuai said

“No, that is just what they want. We must be patient.”  
“When did you get so bold, little brother?”  
“You learn a lot when you do not have your big brother at your side”

Kuai admitted. He saw that Frost’s rebels had doubled. He took note and his face changed to horror, as did Bi-Han’s when he realized the double amount of Cybers on Frost’s side. Neither needed to say that they were the only two remaining Lin Kuei alive. The rest either died in the attack defending the temple, or they were now Cybers. Hanzo put a hand on both Kuai’s and Bi-Han’s shoulders and said

“We will avenge your clan.”

Kuai Liang looked around. Of those here that escaped the mansion, there was Hanzo, Syzoth, Bi-Han, Tekada, Jacqui, Cassie, Hayashi, Kabal, Kano, Erron, Lighting Bliss, Firebrand, and Doctor Wolf. Their allies were few, but Kaui knew what he had to do. He let Venom overtake him. Kuai could not believe how powerful he felt like this. 

‘Yes, I do make my hosts stronger when I am with them.’

Venom commented before he spoke aloud  
“Not going to lie, our numbers are low, and our enemies are great in number. However, we do have allies we need to appeal to. We must head to the Sky temple and get help from the champions of Earthrealm.”

There were many words of agreement. So, with the combined use of powers, their little band arrived at the Sky temple and was met with an uneasy sight. A younger brash Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Johnny, and a Younger Jax were all alive and surprised to see them. Raiden stepped forward and asked

“Sub-Zero? What is going on here? Scorpion, Reptile, the full Black Dragon, and Noob Saibot are on your side?”

Kuai sighed and gave the short of it to Raiden. The elder god looked shocked to learn that Scorpion, now Hanzo was on their side, Reptile, now called Syzoth did not serve Outworld’s Kahn, this Black Dragon was from a different dimension with Hanzo’s twin brother at the lead and speaking of twins Noob was no longer dead and now on their side. What was more troubling was there was a primal source made flesh who most likely was just kidnapped.

“All this news is troubling even when added to the fact that the guardian of time Kronika has messed with time to bring us from the past to now. And we are not the only ones either. Several villains are back too.”

Kuai and several others flinched. Kuai, Hanzo, and Bi-Han heard the hivemind mutter and swear loyalty only to Tsuki the Primal source of death.


	38. Rally the troops for Kwetu ni kwetu - home is home

Kuai sighed and gave the short of it to Raiden. The elder god looked shocked to learn that Scorpion, now Hanzo was on their side, Reptile, now called Syzoth did not serve Outworld’s Kahn, this Black Dragon was from a different dimension with Hanzo’s twin brother at the lead and speaking of twins Noob was no longer dead and now on their side. What was more troubling was there was a primal source made flesh who most likely was just kidnapped.

“All this news is troubling even when added to the fact that the guardian of time Kronika has messed with time to bring us from the past to now. And we are not the only ones either. Several villains are back too.”

Kuai and several others flinched. Kuai, Hanzo, and Bi-Han heard the hivemind mutter and swear loyalty only to Tsuki the Primal source of death. Kuai knew what had to be done. 

‘Liu Kang rally the Revenants to our side, we will meet you in the Nearthrealm when the time comes.’  
‘Yes Ml’ lord’

Kuai flinched but continued, seeing both Syzoth and Krotos, Tsuki’s griffin.

“Syzoth gather the Hawkbrothers, we will need them.”  
“Assss you ask Kuai.”

Syzoth vanished to do as asked. Krotos looked at Kuai

“Yesss?”  
“Gather the Silver Gryphons.”  
“Of course, we are at your command.”

The mighty griffin took off with a mighty flap of his wings. He turned to the brony clan and said  
“Firebrand gather the military bronies. Doctor Wolf inform Celestia we need as many as she can afford to send. Lightning Bliss, gather whom you can to assist.”  
“Yes, Grandmaster.”

The three left to do as asked. He looked at Hanzo and Takeda before calmly asking

“Rally your clan?”  
“Of course, Arctic, you only needed to ask.”

Hanzo said with a bow, Takeda looked confused

“Grandmaster?”  
“The short of it is Bi-Han has taken his name back and Tundra is a bit weak.”  
“Ah.”  
“Agreed Guardian.”

Kuai stated, Takeda really looked confused before realizing what was going on, He had been given his clan name. He bowed then went to assist Hanzo. All that was left really was the Black Dragons led by Hayashi. Kuai thought about it before getting a sinister smirk on his face.

“Hayashi, how would your Gang like to cause some demoralization to the enemy?”  
“That is what we Black Dragon do best.”  
“Good, and if you can get allies from those once were foes.”  
“As you command Artic.”

Hayashi and his Black Dragons left to do as ordered. Kuai then noted Jacqui and Cassie he walked over and calmly asked Cassie

“Could you locate Kenshi and Ermac, we need everyone we can get. Please?”  
“Of course, Grandmaster Artic.”

Cassie left to do say with some help from Johnny and Sonya. Liu Kang walked up.

“What can we do to assist?”  
“Take Kung Lao and head to both the Shaolin Monastery and the White Lotus society and get whoever you can.”  
“Of course.”

Radien was impressed, Jacqui looked at Kuai and said

“What about Tsuki? Surely Venom misses his host.”  
‘She is right.’

Kuai paused and hung his head. He was not sure what to do in that regard. Yes, Jacqui was right, but…what was the right course of action. He was brought from his thoughts when Jax put a hand on his shoulder

“Kuai is it?”  
“Kuai Liang actually but yes.”  
“Kuai we will do everything we can to get your friend back. For now, relax. You’re doing a great job leading.”

Kuai nodded he then said 

“In the meantime, we must devise a strategy to stop Kronika should what we have in place goes south.”

There was a chorus of agreements from everyone. Little do Kuai know that there was a group on their way to rescue Tsuki led by Bi-Han.

While Kuai had been assigning the others to tasks Bi-Han had disappeared to locate the other four core members of Tsuki’s Legion of Monsters. When entered the base thanks to the Rifts magic, he took on his pony shape. An umbra pony in full sliver armor walked in 

“The monster shattered the day.”

He stated. A small child answered his call

“In a place where innocents play”

An older female called off

“I was mourning as the headlines shouted his name”

Erik Delester, who wore the form of a Kiren, answered

“They didn't waste any time”

One last male finished

“I was disgusted when the madman's image appeared at the top of the screen”

They used those opening song lyrics to announce then sleeves. If one line was said per person, then it did not matter who said what line. There was an Earth pony Stallion dressed in all black leather, a changeling Queen, a pegues filly, Erik as a Kiren, and himself an umbra pony.

“King Sombra. I thought the Mane Six took care of you?”  
“Eh, nope. Tsuki’s magic protected me. Interesting to see that she recruited you and Cozy Glow.”  
“Well, she made me an interesting offer, I did not need to be ‘good’ to be a good guy.”  
“Its good to be bad?”  
“Yes, Cozy Glow came along because she did not want to go back to Tertius.”

Sombra nodded before eyeing the Earth Pony.

“Sundown?”  
“Yes.”

Sombra nodded again before speaking

“Tsuki’s home was attacked. She was taken by the Forces of Evil. Yes, I say that when we are not too good our selves but we evoke the powers of darkness to severe the light.”

Cozy Glow flew up excited

“Rescue mission! But then what Sombra?”  
“We help take down Kronika.”

The changeling Queen shivered

“The guardian of time it's self?”  
“Yes Chrysalis, look everyone I know it sounds scary, but this is our home and we need to defend it Kwetu ni kwetu - home is home.”

Sombra then began to sing  
“We gotta stand strong All four paws on the ground So everyone knows We won't be pushed around You might have doubts We've got it deep within No matter the odds I know that we can win, And if they try to push us out Here is what we'll say Kwetu ni kwetu Home is where we'll stay Kwetu ni kwetu We won't run away When we stand together There's no need to roam Kwetu ni kwetu - home is home”

He could see it was starting to work

“So look all around We all know that it's our land And this is the place we've gotta take a stand And if they try to push us out Here is what we'll say-ay-ay-ay Kwetu ni kwetu Home is where we'll stay Kwetu ni kwetu We won't run away When we stand together There's no need to roam Kwetu ni kwetu - home is home.”

While most were starting to join behind Sombra, Chrysalis was still doubting

“Yes, I know it's scary, but some things can't be ignored When there's evil lurking Its defeat is our reward.”

Then he encouraged

“Have courage, everyone! Sing with me!”

They all joined voices

“Kwetu ni kwetu Home is where we'll stay Kwetu ni kwetu We won't run away When we stand together There's no need to roam Kwetu ni kwetu - home is home Kwetu ni kwetu Home is home.”


	39. Rescue and a new recruit?

“Kwetu ni kwetu Home is where we'll stay Kwetu ni kwetu We won't run away When we stand together There's no need to roam Kwetu ni kwetu - home is home Kwetu ni kwetu Home is home.” 

There was no agreement now from anyone they were united in purpose. So, then Chrysalis said

“Do you know where they are holding Tsuki, Sombra?”  
“Yes actually. A benefit to being formerly revenant is being apart of A hivemind.”

Chrysalis smiled and said

“Then she is much like a changeling Queen.”  
“Yes. So, shall we?”

They did not need any further prodding. Sombra, now once more in his human form was once more Bi-Han. Erik was once more the six-foot-one phantom. Cozy glow and Chrysalis each had beautiful female forms, and Sundown could almost pass for Erron’s twin. It did not take this legion of monsters long to locate where they were holding Tsuki. Sure, as Celestia’s Sun, they snuck in. Cozy Glow or as Tsuki had named her Kakusareta kyōi, or Hidden threat as it translated to, used her childish charm to distract some of the Red Dragon grunts, while Erik quickly dispatched of them. As they moved on Sundown, watching the sun’s path kept his party from harm. Chrysalis noted that Frost was interrogating Tsuki now so, shifting her shape into that of Kuai Liang. Chrysalis slid pass on ice which Frost picked up and chased Chrysalis right into Bi-Han’s sickle. The “Brothers” high fived and went to join the others. 

“Let’s get her out of here and regroup with everyone else.”  
“Agreed”

Was the chorus. They got Tsuki out and heading out and as they are heading back something caught their attention. Tuski had noted it and said

“Detour?”  
“Agreed”

Was the reply from all. They entered the bunker, as it turned out, and found it was the final resting place of the fallen elder gods. Tsuki in the tradition of the brotherhood said

“Zenshin shi, tomodachi ni futan ga kakarazu, osore o shiranai. Yasuraka ni nemuru.”

Several of the others did the same. though Kakusareta kyōi heard something and said

“Hey, do you hear that?”

They listened and Bi-Han frowned 

“I swear I know that voice…Kung Jin!”  
“Kakusareta kyōi, lead the way.”

Tsuki commanded and the little girl giggled and followed the sounds of shouts and crying. Tsuki then heard him. She looked at Chrysalis who changed shape to look like Takeda. Bi-Han and Sundown shoved open the door. What they found made them all almost regret sending the deceased to a peaceful protected rest. Tsuki, Chrysalis/Takeda, and Kaku entered while Erik, Sundown, and Bi-Han remained outside to be safe. The six-two shadowy haired chocolate eyed former monk lay on a fine bed his arms tightly bound above his head, and he was naked. Tsuki’s own silver eyes went soft with empathy. Kung Jin looked at them, he eyed Chrysalis/Tekada and said

“Nice try, but I know you’re not Takeda.”

There was a look of shock from Tsuki and Kaku. Kung Jin sighed 

“He would never wear anything to tie him back to his biological father, and he would have something marking his loyalty to the Shirai-Ryu.”  
“While that information may have been true Kung Jin, I could have changed.”  
“Again, these to have looks of shock.”

Tsuki held a hand up before speaking

“Looks alone will not prove that this is not Takeda. Ask him a question that only he should know the answer to.”  
“Fine.”

Kung Jin thought for a while before asking

“Who did I often argue within our little group of friends”  
“Jacqui?”  
“No. You’re not Takeda.”  
“Yes, you are quite right.”

“Takeda’s” voice gained a metallic quality to it, his brown eyes changed to green as green flames licked his form as he grew two inches and became female. Chrysalis had returned and she spoke again with the same metallic quality to her voice

“I am Queen Chrysalis, one of Tsuki’s Legion of Monsters. A little band where being Bad is good.”

Kung Jin was slack-jawed before saying in some embarrassment

“Um, could you ladies, uh untie me and get me out of here! Those creeps are, well creeps.”  
“And very dead.”

Kaku said deadpanning.

“Y-You killed the gods!?”  
“Oh no, they were quite dead when we arrived. Fortunately, we found you as we passed by.”

Tsuki stated. She rotated her right shoulder wincing in pain. Chrysalis returned to Takeda’s shape and pulled the knife he had on him and cut Kung Jin free. Kung Jin then sheepishly said

“That is handy.”  
“It is.”

Chrysalis dropped the form in a vortex of green flames. Kaku had gone outside and came back inside with a Lin Kuei novice uniform saying

“Here you go. Something to wear for now.”  
“Thank You, um?”  
“Oo I am Cozy Glow, Tsuki calls me Kakusareta kyōi or Kaku for short. Call me what you can remember.”

Kung Jin thanked Kaku and turned around quickly donning the uniform. Once dressed he asked

“Um, do you have a bow?”  
“Compound or Recurve?”  
“Recurve.”

Tsuki went into her pouch from Hades and pulled out a plain bow with a quiver of arrows and handed it to him before they were ready to go. Kung Jin was surprised to see the three males standing just outside. Erik the phantom, six feet in height dressed in his red death outfit made him look like someone not to mess with. Sundown, six-six in height dressed in all black leather had a hand resting on a six-shot. Bi-Han, six-two in height was mistaken for his brother.

“Grandmaster Sub-Zero.”  
“Um, kid, you have me confused with my brother.”  
“Huh?”  
“I am Bi-Han. You might remember me better as Noob Saibot.”

Kung Jin backed up a few inches and almost drew the bow, that was until Tsuki put a hand on his shoulder to ease him. And like everyone else he states

“You look like Grandmaster Hasashi.”  
“Well yes, he is my older brother.”


	40. MK 11 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Celestia's rising sun, forty chapters? For the labor of love, this is probably my favorite story I have written. thank you so much for the support thus far. there will be more to still.

Kuai Liang was standing over the war table in the Sky temple. The revenants were ready and waiting, and Kharon had informed him that he owed Tsuki a favor. Syzoth had gathered the Hawk brothers and the Heralds of Valdemar as well. Krotos had brought the Silver Gryphons. Firebrand had brought the Military Bronies. Doctor Wolf got the best response as the Pillars of Equestria, The Mane Six, Spike, Starlight, the Royal Sisters, and the Crystal Empire had answered the call. Lighting Bliss had gotten Dragon Lord Ember and her dragons, King Thorax, and his hive, and the Wonderbolts to answer the call. As promised Hanzo and Tekada had rallied the Shirai-Ryu to their aid. Hayashi and his black dragons replenished their numbers by merging this timeline’s black dragon with theirs, save for one. Kano, who would no longer exist here in their timeline once Hanzo found out had raped his younger sister. Cassie had located Kenshi and Ermac, and they brought the younger Kitana who now bore the title Kahn and lead a united Outworld to join them. Liu Kang and Kung Lao had brought the Shaolin Monks and the White Lotus. Kuai had been listening to Venom talking in his mind, that he misread his environment and whacked his right on the table.

"Lā shǐ"

He cried in his native tongue of Chinese. Liu Kang and Kung Lao giggled knowing what he had said. however, a female voice chastised him saying

"Kotoba o ki o tsukete"   
"Yǎo wǒ"  
"Watashi no yūjin o yūwaku shinaide kudasai."

Kuai’s went wide when he realized who was talking to him. He turned to the voice and saw Tsuki standing there, with her Legion of Monsters. She was a little beat up but otherwise fine. Kuai walked over to her and gave her a loving embrace and she returned it. Venom left Kuai and returned to Tsuki. Kuai then pulled back just as Cesna Davidson, a friend of Tsuki’s who rallied the other mansion survivors to their side, said

"cохрани это для медового месяца"  
"Kare ga dono yō ni kōdō shite iru no kade wa arimasen."

Tsuki bit back to him. Kuai smiled before seeing Kung Jin among the Legion. He looked at him before asking Tsuki

“Where did you find him?”  
“A hidden bunker.”

Raiden happened to be entering grim-faced and looked at Tsuki and said

“So, you are aware the Elder Gods are dead. Gone.”  
“Yes, we found them dead in the Bunker.”

Raiden flinched knowing which Bunker she referred. 

“The one safe place for the Elder Gods and they were slaughtered there like sheep.”  
“I think I may have an answer to why.”  
“Oh, I know why. So, I would not have counsel to refer to for guidance nor can they interfere with Kronika’s plans.”  
“Also, they held a mortal captive in their bunker, and had enslaved said mortal.”

Raiden went ridged. The primal source was never wrong. Their insight allowed them to read between the lines. He looked at the young monk in Tsuki’s Legion shift uncomfortably before he said

“I am appalled by their actions. Cetrion was then justified in her actions.”  
“Oh, more than Justified.”

No more needed to be said. Tsuki and her Legionnaires, Kung Jin included, approached the war table to be filled in. Kuai went over the plan and Tsuki waved a hand over the war table adding her banner and that of the House of Hades. Kaui was confused before Tsuki spoke though her voice was deeper, and her eyes had gone full silver

“The Dead of Elysium shall serve you.”

Kuai recognized the voice and nodded 

“Thank-You Lord Hades”

Tsuki nodded before her eyes returned to normal. Sundown heard his phone buzz and he smirked stating

“Acheron is in, we have a full alert. The Dark-Hunters will fight along with the Were-Hunters.”

Tsuki’s hand waved over the table again as a double bow and claws appeared on their side. Kronika’s side would be outnumbered. Tuski then said

“Shall we gather a representative for each group once the Hunters arrive so that everyone is on the same page?”  
“I agree with that.”

Kaui stated. So, it was done. Once the Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters had arrived Revenant Liu Kang, Syzoth, Herald-Mage Vanyel, Krotos, Firebrand, Star Swirl the bearded, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Candance, Dragon Lord Ember, King Thorax, Spitfire, Hanzo Hasashi, Hayashi Hasashi, Cassie Cage, Kenshi Takahashi, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana Kahn, Kuai Liang, Acheron Parthenopaeus, Savitar, and Tsuki Hasashi gathered around the war table one last time. 

“This is a fine plan Grandmaster; the question though is how in Equestria are we supposed to cross a literal sea of blood?”

Dragon Lord Ember asked, the scepter of the dragon lord in hand. She in Equestria was a blue dragon, though here she was a Shokan. Shokan were the closest things to Dragonborn this world got. Tsuki smiled stating

“Kharon stated ‘Should you need my fleet ever Tsuki, I will gladly severe you.’ Well, we need his fleet. I will go talk to him.”

Kaui was worried about his love, and Acheron spoke up saying

“I will send a Dark-Hunter with her to protect her. Not that she needs it.”

Kaui and Hanzo both looked relieved before Hanzo spoke up saying 

“That will not be necessary Acheron. I will assist my sister. I know the Neatherrealm best and can easily guide and protect her.” 

That would prove to be quite problematic but Tsuki agreed to it none the less. The plan was to be gone over one more time so that no detail missed and soon they were preparing for the final battle, or at least the one that would usher in peace for a time to come. Kuai and Tsuki walked side by side as they watched everything happen.

“To think we met by sheer accident of fate.”  
“Hmm, I think I was supposed to lose that fight that day.”  
“You think so?”  
“Maybe. I otherwise may have never met you Kaui.”


	41. TO HELL AND BACK / MK 11 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is directly pulled from to hell and back from MK 11.

Tsuki and Hanzo journeyed to the Neartherrealm. Brother and Sister watched from the shore Kronika expand power to form a bridge to allow her allies to cross. 

“Those warriors must be headed for Kronika’s Keep.”  
“Agreed. But why not use Kharon’s fleet? The bridge taxes her power.”  
“The fleet’s bound to Kharon. It sails only by his command. That it’s still moored suggests he won’t help Kronika.”  
“In which case, he may help us.”  
“It looks like Kharon is home, perhaps hosting some unwelcome guests. We’ll deploy as soon as we return.”  
“Are you certain Kharon will aid us?”  
“Yes. He owes me a favor. Paid him three Drachmas to cart three souls.”

Hanzo and Tsuki sneak to Kharon’s hut. He's lying on a table wrapped in a slurry. D’Vorah, an insulant bug creature called a Kytiann. She is five-six in height with golden carpus. She speaks 

“You should have aided Kronika, Kharon. Now you must suffer.”  
“I am immortal, D’Vorah. You cannot kill me.”  
“This One needs only render you unfit to ferry Kronika’s enemies.”

She screams as Hanzo grabs her with his legendary move. Tsuki moves in to assist the Ferryman. 

“Come to collect Primal source?”  
“Yes, Kharon. We have an army.”  
“And you shall have a fleet fit for an army.”

Tsuki then moves to the doorway to watch her brother in action. However, she does notice his younger self approach. Both hear

“Get over here! First Shinnok, now Kronika. You fight for lost causes.”  
“This One ensures the Hive’s survival. You will not save the Shirai Ryu.”

Tsuki watches Hanzo expertly take down D’Vorah.

“The Shirai Ryu will not fall.”

Suddenly he gets hit... from himself, his younger Revenant self attacks him from the shadows and Tsuki darts out into the open.

“Your clan of imposters will indeed fall.”

Tsuki shakes her head at him and states

“You’ve restored the Shirai Ryu. Built a clan that’s never been stronger.”  
“On a foundation of pretenders and outsiders! Kronika told me.”

Hanso kicks his ass, while Tsuki watches thinking

‘That has got to hurt twice as much.’  
“Without our original bloodlines, there is no Shirai Ryu. Our clan’s massacre extinguished them! Kronika will revive the true Shirai Ryu in the New Era.”  
“Do not trust Kronika! She uses your anger to enslave you, as Quan Chi did both of us. I let go of my rage, and it saved me. To save yourself, you must do the same.”

Tsuki watches them fight though she notices D’Vorah sneaking up on Hanzo

“It’s past time you were freed. We both know what truly drives you. It’s not Shirai Ryu pride, it’s your wife and child.”

“Harumi and Satoshi were stolen from me. Murdered. Seeing them again is all that matters.”

“We share this pain, hell our Sister shares our pain. I fought through Hell to end it, alone. But Kronika’s New Era is not the remedy. She would resurrect Shinnok. The same devil who brought death to our family and clan. He cannot be allowed to return. When I revived the Shirai Ryu, I vowed our clan would ensure Earthrealm s protection. Help me keep that promise.”

He's reaching out to Scorpion. Behind his back, D’Vorah appears and would have pierced him with her “sprouts.” Had Tsuki not tackled her shouting 

“Not my brother, Bitch!”

Tsuki, however, is the one pierced by the sprouts, the potent poison evident.

“Poison--?”  
“Kronika knew your past sins would distract you both. Now This One ends your misery.”

Scorpion jumps in cuts off her “sprouts.”

“Now you die.”

Hanzo is there too in one fell swoop cutting D’Vorah’s head clean off. Hanzo quickly catches Tsuki holding her as she coughs violently. Scorpion kneels with Hanzo. Tsuki looks at both and with a hand on both mergers Revenant with his older self. All that is left is Hanzo. He is worried. D’Vorah’s poison is too strong. It might kill her, but…  
“Venom!”

Hanzo shouted and the Klyntar barely formed a head-on Tsuki and said

“There is no time Hasashi. Get Tsuki away from here. Kharon is waiting. Gather the army. Stop Kronika.”

Venom dies, which the shock of his death, sends Tsuki into shock and coma. Hanzo carefully lifts his young sister in his arms before returning to the Sky Temple in a torrent of Hellfire. The Primal Source of Death was not dead, but she came damn near close. Hanzo felt Scorpion’s rage flare. Back at the Sky Temple Kaui Liang and Liu Kang were discussing the plan one last time.

“Your Shaolin masters, they’re ready?”  
“They will fight until the last man.”  
“That is likely what it will take.”  
“There will not be a fight if Kharon does not help us. Is there any word from Grandmaster Hasashi and Master Hasashi?”  
“No. If we do not hear soon, I will return to the Netherrealm to find them.”

Hanzo appears, and Kuai hopes his payers are answered, but for every answered prayer there is a cricket with arthritis. Kuai screams seeing Tsuki pale and unmoving in her brother’s arms. While Hanzo knows the truth, he wonders what Kaui will say or do.

“Who killed her?!”  
“Kaui Tsuki is not dead!”  
“She is stone pale and unmoving!”  
“She is in shock, Venom is the one who died!”

Kaui stumbled backward. Tsuki’s Klyntar partner is dead? 

“Then?”

There was silence, Kaui looked again at Hanzo demanding again

“Who hurt her?!”  
“D’Vorah did. I would have been her victim, had Tsuki not tackled her.”

Kaui looked ready kill the bug himself. He paused before saying

“You killed D’Vorah I take it?”  
“Yes, Kaui.”  
“Good. Now, do we have Kharon’s aid?”  
“Yes. Tsuki took care of that.”

Kaui was satisfied. Hanzo took Tsuki to one of the rooms in the temple. He saw a Were-Hunter preparing medical supplies and Kung Jin and Cozy Glow were helping. Kung Jin saw him and gasped seeing Tsuki. 

“Carson! Wounded.”

The man in question Carson Whitethunder approached, he turned his head toward an old krone in mages robes and asked

“Asha'bellanar, can she be helped?”  
“Why yes, such a brave child. Your Sister yes Scorpion?”

Hanzo only nodded. The old Krone gently took Tsuki from him and took her to a private bed to assist in her healing. Hanzo noted the Lin Kuei medallion on her robes and decided to ask Kuai later.


	42. END OF AN ERA/ MK11 Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the MK 11 Chapters. now we move on from here. where to?

Tsuki was not doing too well. Her heartbeat was weak, almost giving out. Those around her thought she died as her breathing stopped and her body disappeared from the mortal world. Kalosis, another sector of the NetherRealm, and domain of Apollymi. This land of perpetual darkness Tsuki had been to before. She had traveled all the NetherRealm learning form the ancient gods of death about her domain. The darkness kept Tsuki and Apollymi hidden from each other although they could hear one another. Tsuki was racked with violent coughs. The poison still tore through her. She was getting weaker by the moment. 

“Goddess Apollymi, please don’t let me die. If I do, Kronika’s plan won’t matter then. The binds of death will loosen and Telikos will occur.”

Tsuki was hit with a deadly round of a coughing fit. Someone caught her as she fell. It was not Apollymi, but her adoptive son Stryker, self-proclaimed king of Daimons, soulless soul-sucking vampire wannabes who were once Apollo’s children. She felt her self-lifted up much like how her brother would have and carried over to Apollymi’s throne. Knelt before Apollymi, in dim candlelight Tsuki could see what her death as the source truly meant. All those who are domain was death were dying. Apollymi looked at her

“I have conquered the darkness within me. You must do the same.”  
“Apollymi! You will have to kill me, but that would kill you too.”  
“I would rather save you.” 

At that very moment as Apollymi connected to Tsuki, Tsuki saw something similar occur with Raiden and Liu Kang. Tsuki felt so strange. The poison was now gone from her and the damage it had done reversed. However now, her powers over death became stronger as a death god merged with her. She took on Apollymi’s other domains of Life, Vengeance, and Wisdom. Tsuki became Goddess Shinigami ōkami or death god wolf. She settled for death goddess Tsuki though and she rallied the Damions to her side. Seeing now, Apollymi did not exist, she could leave Kalosis. 

In a flash of intense light, another warship joins Kharon’s fleet. The ship does not escape Acheron’s notice as he sees the Damion Banner flying from its mast however its course is for the island, seeing as they have lost a few ships already. Acheron spots what he believes to be his mother Apollymi. Kuai Liang notices the ship too. He notices the same woman standing at the helm with a Damion bowing to her. The ships set near enough for conversation.

“Tsuki Hasashi?”  
“I am – and I am not.”

Acheron was shocked before asking

“What happened to Apollymi?”  
“She is part of me. Bound to my soul. She made me a god. For now, at least.”

Kaui Liang gave a whistle and Discord, the lord of chaos said

“A god? Incredible, and how chaotic.”

Tsuki at that same moment noticed Liu Kang’s change in appearance

“Liu Kang?”  
“I am – and I am not.”

Jax Briggs, a soldier and Jacqui’s dad asked

“What happened to Raiden?”  
“He is part of me. Bound to my soul. He made me a god. For now, at least.”

Discord gave a side remark of

“I am hearing an echo? No, it is just me then? We just had this conversation with Tsuki, the new goddess of death hello?”

Kitana ignored the lord of chaos and said 

“A god? Incredible.”

Kung Lao spoke next having to get a jab in

“Now he’s out of her league.”  
“My Revenant counterpart pretended to severe Kronika. I have absorbed his knowledge of the Keep, of Kronika’s plan. I know where to find the Hourglass. We can beat Kronika.”

There was a nod from all as Kharon shouts

“Brace for impact!”

They land on the island of Kronika and start fighting countless demons. Old Jax is also helping in the fight. Kronika’s demons become sorely outnumbered. Jacqui smiles at her dad

“This mean you’re back?”  
“This means I’m sorry, Jacqui. And hell, yeah I’m back.”

The Fire God appears in the sky and crushes all the demons in one apocalyptic explosion. The gate stands in their way and now Liu Kang says

“Stand back.”

With his aid, the heroes, they’re continuing their triumphal march to Kronika's chambers. While there, one of her minions asks

“Is the battle lost?”  
“Victory is still at hand. The Hourglass is nearly ready. You will prevent Liu Kang’s interference. But you will require more assistance.”

As the heroes move on forward each on in turn faces, an old ally, a foe, or their worst fears. All this before, it is just Liu Kang, Kuai Liang, and Tsuki Hasashi.

“Whatever happens, I am honored to fight at your Side.”  
“Likewise, Liu Kang.”  
“Me too, brother.”  
“May the Elder Gods protect us.”   
“So, let it be.”

He melts the door so they can enter the room. Kronika is rather impressed, two gods now.

“Liu Kang, God of Thunder and Fire. Combining with Raiden has the benefit of novelty.”

She looked at Tsuki a somber expression on her face.

“You were not meant to combine with Apollymi, to become Goddess of Life, Death, Vengeance, and Wisdom. It does have the benefit of power. But it is also too little, too late.”

The time stops… and starts to go backward.

“Kuai Liang!”  
“Kaui!”  
“Raiden’s and Apollymi’s gifts shield you from the power of the Hourglass. Regardless --Your allies are gone, while mine remains to defend me. Finish them.”

The long battle commences and soon it is down to a two on one V.S Kronika. Even then, the titian is no match for a god, and the primal source of now both Life and Death. After the second win Fire, God Liu Kang turns Kronika into a crystal and smashes her. Tsuki watches Raiden and Liu Kang speak.

“Our work is finished, Liu Kang.”  
“Lord Raiden.”  
“I am merely Raiden, now. You have proven worthy to take my place as Earthrealm’s new Protector, Lord Liu Kang.”  
“Where do we go from here?”  
“The Sands of Time are yours to shape. You must return the Hourglass to the dawn of time and sculpt a new history. A better one.”  
“The fate of all realms in my hands? Raiden, I cannot do this alone.”  
“Yes. You will need a partner with whom you can share the eons.”  
“Kitana.”  
“Your destinies have always been intertwined.”  
“We are far in the past, but not so far that I cannot reach her.”  
“Return with her to the dawn of time. Sculpt the Hourglass’ sands to forge a better future. I look forward to meeting again, in the next timeline.”  
“Then I will not say goodbye.”

And he starts... creating. Tsuki watches what the fire god does now and nods approval as she fades off to where she belongs. Liu Kang restores Kitana and asks 

“Are you ready?”  
“Yes. But no matter how we sculpt the Sands, we cannot plan for every possibility. Mortals will make their own choices. New evils will arise.”  
“Each realm must choose its destiny. Whatever those choices, we will face them together.”


	43. Villains of a Sort

“Well well, my friend, it looks like our time to return is nigh.”  
“How quaint, considering Venom sacrificed himself for his host.”  
“Who very nearly died.”  
“Yes, despite her new powers she is weak.”  
“All the more time to strike swiftly.”  
“Agreed.”

The viscous silver head recced into his host and his host turned to where the others were gathered. A five-foot-eleven, ebony-haired, golden-eyed sorcerer stood to one side twirling a soul in hand. Near to him and eyeing him suspiciously, was a six-foot-three, dark-haired guardsman. There was no trust or love lost between the two. A five-foot-nine, jet haired, golden-eyed female ninja who wore a vail to conceal her face. She was watching those two as she sharpened her sais. Standing to one side with a wicked grin was a Six-foot-one, shit haired, ice eyed former nobleman. There was also a god with them, five-foot-five and full of himself. The sorcerer noticed him first and scoffed

“Here to spout lies Quan Chi?”  
“Quite the opposite, in fact, Shang Tsung.”

Every being there, aside from the nobleman knew who he was. The guardsman sighs

“I am with Shang Tsung on this one Quan Chi. Your schemes have failed thus far.”  
“General Reiko, have you no faith in me?”

Reiko shifted uneasily, and Shang Tsung stood to face the demon sorcerer and growled

“Why did you summon us this time? What scheme have you come up with this time?”  
“Oh, it’s simple really. Since the heroes just celebrated a victory over Kronika, now is the perfect time to strike.”

The female laughed before saying

“You are right Shang Tsung he is nuts.”

She then questioned Quan Chi

“Have you taken leave of your senses Demon? Outworld is now allied with Earthrealm, and Earthrealm has protection from within its realm from other dimensions!”   
“I am aware of that Mileena. However, they have suffered losses. The Lin Kuei are but only three warriors. And the primal source has lost her Klyntar partner.”

Mileena seemed to smile noting where he was going, however, the human and the god both asked

“What do we gain?”

Quan Chi laughed before stating, addressing the nobleman first

“Your family’s wealth and honor restored, your wife returned to your side, and the bastard that took her from you pays.”

The noble’s face lights up 

“That Hellspwan pays? And Christen is mine once again, with my title restored?”  
“Yes, Vicomte Roual De’ Changy.”

Roual smirked grinning. Quan Chi turned to the god and said

“You, you gain Olympus’ throne, your people restored from your curse, and all of humanity are your slaves and playthings.”  
“So, Zeus dies, my Apolloites will walk in the sun once more, and Zeus’ beloved humans…no not slaves but rather suffer as the Apolloites did.”  
“That can be arranged, Apollo.”

Apollo then grinned and said 

“I am in.”

Raoul, Mileena, and Reiko also stated they were in and Shang Tsung waved a hand and said 

“Count me out, Quan Chi. Those who work for you only wind up dead.”

Before anything could be done to stop him, Shang Tsung vanished untraceable by Quan Chi. A silvery mass formed off Quan Chi and growled

“He is going to become a threat.”  
“I know Riot however now is not the time to deal with such a threat.”

The others were in shock that Quan Chi has a Klyntar

“You see Tsuki Hasashi, was not the only one to have a Klyntar. There are several more. Each of you will get to partner with one. You will be bonded on a molecular level with them. They will make you faster, stronger, and more durable.”  
“Indeed. Normally I would just say choose one, however Quan Chi reminded me that we need suitable hosts.” 

There was a crash from below and the group got down to the containment room and found Shang Tsung fleeing with nine of the seventeen vials that contained Klyntar. Quan Chi called on Riot and they were caught off guard when Shang Tsung threw a fireball at them allowing him to teleport away.

“Son of a bitch”

Riot stated before disappearing into Quan Chi. Quan Chi was angry before Apollo smirks 

“These fuckers aren’t fireproof. Interesting. However, they gain something from their host, right?”  
“Yes, why?” 

Apollo walked up to a container with a teal Klyntar inside. Riot who poked his head out said 

“You and Raze should be a match given how similar you are.”

Apollo shattered the glass and let the teal mass contact. Riot was right, Raze bonded with him almost immediately. Apollo grew one-foot and seven inches as the teal Klyntar overtook him.

“Oooh god of the sun! A literal ball of fire!”  
“Good Raze, stay with him, you’ll be only one of us to be able to withstand fire.”  
“Yes, Commander Riot.”

Mileena stepped up to a blue Klyntar and shattered the glass and let the blue Klyntar connect to her. Riot told her 

“That is Thrasher.”  
Mileena smiled wickedly and let Thrasher out who stated

“Part Tarkaten, Yeah. Hey, Riot watch this!”

He formed arm blades based on Mileena’s memory and riot rolls his eyes. Roual is next and walks up to the brown one and looks at it. He then slams his fist through the glass and the brown mass attaches to him healing him of the cuts the glass made. Riot says

“Crusher, good choice.”

Roual smirks as Crusher overtakes him and Crusher growls

“Gah, I don’t get a cool host like the rest of you. I mean come on Riot you have a demon Sorcerer.”  
“Crusher hush! Work it out.”  
“Fine.”

Reiko walks up to a marron colored Klyntar and shatters the glass letting the symbiote combine with him and lets him out. 

“Commander Riot, Boxer reporting for duty”  
“Good work Boxer. Now all of you listen to me. Tsuki is weak without Venom. Now is the time to attack and destroy her home and take what she protects by force!”

Everyone is cheering Riot.


	44. Respite Pt. 1

Things at the Rift mansion were certainly different now. For one thing, Tsuki was down and out for the moment as the after-effects of joining with Apollymi were taking their toll on the young primal source and now the young goddess of Life, Vengeance, and Wisdom. However, there were some other changes too. Hanzo noticed them first as he had gone outside one morning with Princess Luna to walk the grounds of the Rift forest and mansion. Hanzo had been softly speaking to the princess when they heard, very clear Japanese. Hanzo could not believe his eyes when he saw, blending it wondrously with the hawk brothers, was his family and clan. His Shirai-Ryu, the one he was born to. He recognized every single member from the smallest babe to the eldest elder, his uncle Kokoro, or code name Cicada. Kokoro was the village's blacksmith and the one who taught every member of the clan how to smith their weapons. Hanzo saw his uncle hard at work teaching…Takeda of people. Tsuki was going to, however, this, this would be a high honor for his young Chujin. He walked up just as Takeda had gone to quench his blade. Kokoro saw him first

“A, Hanzō. Ritoru sukōpion, modotte kimashita. Takeda wa sensei to shite anata no koto o takaku hyōka shite imasu.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes before saying

“Watashi no gakusei wa watashi o shōsan shi sugite imasu. Watashi wa chichi no oshie no reberude wa arimasen. Watashi wa mada jibunjishin'no gakuseidesu.”  
“Nansensu Hanzō. Hontō no Junji wa anatade wa arimasenga, anata wa jibun jishin de yoidesu. Anata wa Takeda to subarashī shigoto o shimashita.”

Takeda looked at them both as Kokoro looked over his quenched blade and nodded his approval with a 

“Sugoi shigoto”

Takeda smiled and continued working Kokoro switched over to a heavily accented English and said

“How have you been nephew?”  
“Alright I guess.”

Luna meanwhile had been watching the whole exchange, her sister Celestia joining her

“So, Luna, when are you going to tell Hanzo the full truth of Nightmare Moon, and Harumi?”  
“I do not know what you mean Tia.”  
“You do too. That banishing spell split you from Nightmare moon and sent you here in human form. You are his wife Harumi.”

Those memories flooded back to Luna and she cried. She then told Celestia,

“I did not tell Hanzo any of this because I was afraid then of what he might say, and now, that I am lying or withholding the truth from him.”   
“Oh Lulu, I understand why you did it. But do you not think for his sake he should now the truth? That a tiny part of Nightmare Moon latched on to him and allowed him to become a Revenant after he died, while you returned to your Lunar prison alone. And poor little Satoshi, where did he wind up?”

The sisters were quiet. They were not sure how to progress. Celestia then bid her sister goodbye as she went to find Bi-Han. Hanzo returned and Luna sighed

‘It's now or never Luna.’  
“Hanzo, I need to speak to you in private please.”  
“Okay, this way.” 

Hanzo leads her back to the house and up to his room which was private and spacious. Luna could see he was nervous. She sighed and said 

“Hanzo I have not been fully honest with you.”  
“Wha-what do you mean?”

Luna paused and let this, this human disguise disappears and reveals her true human form. Hanzo gasped in shock. He dashed over to her and held her crying. His cracked voice said

“Harumi. My Kana. Oh, how I have missed you greatly.”  
“I know Hanzo. I know. I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner.”  
“I’ll be honest, the first time around I am glad you did not. I do not know if I would have believed you.” 

Harumi nodded to Hanzo and looked sadly at him. 

“Tsuki did try to defend Satoshi and me.”  
“I know. Father, father never wanted her trained as one of us. He was too protective of his little girl.”  
“Look at her now, assisted in taking down Kronika.”

Hanzo had to agree. When the dust had settled, Liu Kang, now Lord Liu Kang, explained to him how Tsuki fought bravely beside him against Kronika and her minions. Hanzo could not have been prouder of her. Now she lay in bed, Kaui Liang at her side, recovering. Hanzo looked at Harumi and asked

“So where does this leave us?”  
“Well, to be fair, I would not mind a second chance at being courted by you. On the plus side Hanzo, there is Celestia who already likes you a great deal.”  
“Hail the sunbutt.”  
“Hanzo!”  
“I am joking Kana relax.”

They shared the laugh, and Hanzo relaxed greatly, deciding to crash onto his soft bed. Harumi joined him and smiled at him. Hanzo smiled back seeing that she was as radiant as the day he met her. He felt great joy to see her again. He felt joy seeing his uncle Kokoro again too who had helped Takeda make his blade, and from the looks of it, it was a blend of his Taiwanese and Japanese heritage. Hanzo then frowned and Harumi sighed

“I know that look a little too well dear, what is on your mind?”  
“Satoshi.”

Harumi nodded knowing too well that she too did not know where he was. She was completely unaware of where he was, though Tsuki knew, and she was resting for the moment. Harumi sighed and said

“Why don’t we ask Tsuki once she is feeling better?”  
“Ok. Hey, I am going to take a soak in the bath. Would you like to join me?”  
“Not this time dear, I should get back to Equestria. I’ll see you in your dreams tonight dear.”  
“I look forward to it.”

And like that Harumi left to assume her duties and Hanzo went to soak in some hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Kokoro and Hanzo  
> “A, Hanzō. Ritoru sukōpion, modotte kimashita. Takeda wa sensei to shite anata no koto o takaku hyōka shite imasu.” Ah, Hanzo. Little Scorpion, back again I see. Takeda speaks highly of you as a teacher.  
> “Watashi no gakusei wa watashi o shōsan shi sugite imasu. Watashi wa chichi no oshie no reberude wa arimasen. Watashi wa mada jibunjishin'no gakuseidesu.” My student admires me too much. I am not on father's level of teaching. I am still merely a student myself.  
> “Nansensu Hanzō. Hontō no Junji wa anatade wa arimasenga, anata wa jibun jishin de yoidesu. Anata wa Takeda to subarashī shigoto o shimashita.” Nonsense Hanzo. true Junji you are not, however you are good in your own right. You have done a fine job with Takeda.
> 
> Kokoro and Takeda  
> “Sugoi shigoto” great work


	45. Venom Returns and Meet the Parents

“Why don’t we ask Tsuki once she is feeling better?”  
“Ok. Hey, I am going to take a soak in the bath. Would you like to join me?”  
“Not this time dear, I should get back to Equestria. I’ll see you in your dreams tonight dear.”  
“I look forward to it.”

And like that Harumi left to assume her duties and Hanzo went to soak in some hot water. Hanzo drew the bath and stripped down to nothing so that he may enjoy the warmth of the water on his joints. He eased himself into the water which, for anyone else would have scalded them raw, but Hanzo, it was perfect. He sat enjoying the warmth when he felt suddenly off. He heard something in his head

‘Hanzo? Hanzo!’

He opened an eye to look for the voice, then sat up looking around and saw nothing. He leaned back against the round in-ground tub’s wall closing his eyes again to meditate. Again, he heard

‘Hanzo!’

He finally groaned and said out loud

“What?!”  
‘Hi!’

He froze hearing that tone of hi from the voice. He could not believe it though

‘Venom?’  
‘Yep.’  
‘but…I watched you die!’  
‘After a decade with the primal source do you think I would be that easy to off?’  
‘I guess not. But why me?’  
‘You needed me. Tsuki I knew was going to get the upgrade. However, I knew you would need help, so I jumped aboard right when Tsuki merged Scorpion with you.’

Hanzo glanced over at the full-length mirror and saw Venom staring back at him. Hanzo was shocked but said nothing. Venom though asked

‘Why do you like water so hot? Doesn’t burn?’  
‘Fire never burned me in my youth, and I withstood Hellfire while in the Neatherrealm. Guess I am a Pyromancer.’ 

Venom went silent and Hanzo could tell he was thinking so he let him be. Returning to soak before deciding he was done and cleaned himself up and get dressed to check on Tsuki. Venom sounded nervous when he asked

‘Hey, Hanzo, can I hang with you please?’  
‘Why? Tsuki I am sure misses you.’  
‘I-I- Don’t know honestly.’  
‘Alright, just wait a minute, you gain stuff from your host correct?’  
‘Yes, why?’  
‘I am a pyromancer, fire one of your weaknesses. You could gain resistance to it.’

Venom paused and said

‘And I thought Tsuki got the lion’s share of brains.’  
‘Oh, haha Venom’

Hanzo had just finished drying himself off and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and went to check on Tsuki. He knocked gently on her door and he heard Kuai say

“Enter”

Hanzo opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him to see Tsuki awake but her face was buried in Kuai’s chest, and she was shaking.

“Perfect timing Hanzo. She just woke up not too long ago and everything hit her like a ton of bricks. I am at a lost man.”

Kuai stated nearing the verge of crying too. He did care about Tsuki and was trying his best, but he needed help right now. Hanzo softly smiled and said 

“Hey, little sister. How are you feeling?”  
“Crappy.”

Hanzo nodded joining them on the bed and taking his sister into his arms and said

“It hurts to lose someone so close to you. We both that pain too well.”  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t get easier Hanzo.”  
“It never does little sister. It never does.” 

Before much more could be said there was another knock at the door. Hanzo froze recognizing the knock. He then said

“Enter.”

The door opened to reveal two six-foot-two individuals. Both had ebony hair and chocolate eyes. Both wore Sengoku period kimonos in the Shirai-Ryu yellow and black. The patterns on the male’s kimono resembled fireballs, where the woman’s kimono appeared to be energy or Chi.

“Okāsan, otōsan!”

Hanzo cried bounding over Tsuki and Kuai to embrace his parents who return the warm greeting from their son and oldest child. His father spoke first to him

“Watashi no musuko, anata wa anata jishin no tame ni totemo yoku yatta. Watashitachi no ichizoku no gurandomasutā. Watashi wa anata o hokori ni omou.”  
“Chichiyo, anata wa watashi ni keii o arawashimasu. Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.”

Hanzo could see him pause and sigh before stating

“Rin kuei to no raibaru kankei ni shūshifuwoutsu to, watashi wa sore ga kanōda to wa omowanakatta.”  
“Kuai ryan wa watashi to onaji kurai kansha shite iru. Moshi kare ga saisho ni te o sashinobenakattara, tokuni watashitachi no ichizoku no gyakusatsu no shinjitsu de, watashitachi no ichizoku ga heiwa o shitta to wa omowanai.”

Hanzo gestures to Kuai to join him and Kuai obeys the gesture as one grandmaster to another. Kuai bows in respect to Hanzo and Tsuki’s parents, hiding his nerves given that he is dating their daughter. Their mother, who spoke English spoke next

“Kaui Liang is it?”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
“Is that your sword on the mantle?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

Hanzo’s father gave Kuai a hard look and whispered something to his wife, who then asked

“Was Hanzo the one responsible for forging that blade for you?”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”

Again, Hanzo’s father looked at Kuai. He whispered something again to his wife who first playfully whacked him but then said

“My Husband, Junjii would like to test you. See if you are truly worthy of our daughter Tsuki.”

Hanzo cut in and said

“Does father not trust my judgment?”

Junjii looked at Hanzo and in accented English stated

“It is not that Son. As your father, I want to be sure Kuai Liang is a good match for your sister.”

His mother looked at him and added

“Surely you can understand that Hanzo.”  
“Not really. I have fought Kuai several times over the years and have watched him grow and mature from each fight. He is not the same fighter from the second Mortal Kombat tournament that I was ever in. He has been cyberized in the past, has died and become a revenant as I have, has rebuilt his clan from the ground up, and now having lost his clan must rebuild them as I have. He is my equal as Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.”  
‘Nice speech Hanzo.’  
‘Thanks, Venom.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and his parents Japanese to English  
> “Okāsan, otōsan!” Mother, Father!  
> “Watashi no musuko, anata wa anata jishin no tame ni totemo yoku yatta. Watashitachi no ichizoku no gurandomasutā. Watashi wa anata o hokori ni omou.” My son, you have done so well for yourself. Grandmaster of our clan. I am proud of you.”  
> “Chichiyo, anata wa watashi ni keii o arawashimasu. Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.” You honor me, father. Thank you very much.  
> “Rin kuei to no raibaru kankei ni shūshifuwoutsu to, watashi wa sore ga kanōda to wa omowanakatta.” You put an end to our rivalry with the Lin Kuei, I never thought that possible.  
> “Kuai ryan wa watashi to onaji kurai kansha shite iru. Moshi kare ga saisho ni te o sashinobenakattara, tokuni watashitachi no ichizoku no gyakusatsu no shinjitsu de, watashitachi no ichizoku ga heiwa o shitta to wa omowanai.” Kuai Liang is as much to thank as I. If it were not for him reaching out first, especially with the truth of our clan massacre, I do not believe our clans would have ever known peace.


	46. The Duel and Kuai's Past

It was high afternoon when everyone gathered in the arena to watch Junjii Hasashi duel Kuai Liang to prove he was worthy of Tsuki. Junjii Hasashi held his katana and Kuai held his Miaodao. It was Junjii who struck the first blow against Kuai, leaving a shallow cut on his arm. Kuai did not even notice due to the harsh training he had received in the Lin Kuei under Orino

Flashback   
Dateline: 1989 in Hong Kong China

Kuai Liang and Bi-Han spared one another in practice, both undergoing far more rigorous training than all the rest. Kuai saw Li-Hog Jing out of the corner of his eye sneering at him. Kuai put it from his mind continuing to block and parry his twin’s attacks. They only stopped when Grandmaster Orino called for them to stop. The brothers bowed to each other and to the Grand Master who inwardly sneered at Kuai but openly praised Bi-Han. He then stated

“Li-Hog come here.”  
“Yes, Grandmaster?” 

The twenty-one-year-old said with some boredom. Orino glared at his son and made his displeasure known.

“Bi-Han would make a better son than you Li-Hog. He is obedient and does not talk back. You, on the other hand, could learn from him. Regardless, Bi-Han and Kuai Liang are at the point in their training where it is time for them to tap into their ancestral powers. However, I cannot hope to do this in such a short amount of time and with two. You will assist. Work with Kuai Liang on bringing out his power.”  
“Y-Yes Grandmaster.”

Li-Hog Jing said with some bitterness in his heart. He beckoned Kuai Liang to follow him. Oh, the sixteen-year-old was too trusting and too kind. He half-listened to the spouted praises that should have eased him, but Li-Hog Jing’s heart was too bitter. Once down to his private training chambers Kuai Liang looked confused as Li-Hog turned on him.

“You WILL learn your place worm. And it will be learned my way. Now strip.”

Kuai held some fear but did as told. Li smirked eyeing the young muscular apprentice. It was far too cold down here to be without any clothing, and Li smirked as he grabbed Kuai’s clothing. 

“Father seems to think you have ancestral powers of mastery over the Ice and cold. If so, then you’ll be fine down here. You’ll figure it out I am sure. Enjoy hell on earth.”

Kuai was then left alone, cold, and naked. Over the next few weeks, Li-Hog would return forcing him to fight him, with little to eat, just enough to keep him alive and keep Bi-Han off his ass. He had seen what Orino was doing with Bi-Han. A bucket of water and burning coals. It was working with Bi-Han. But Kuai wouldn’t bend to such kindness. Kuai had to learn to endure pain. Eventually, Orino and Bi-Han now dubbed Sub-Zero came down to check on them without warning. Good thing too cause Kuai Liang had enough of Li-Hog’s shit and unleashed a blizzard on Li-Hog but could not control it and it engulfed him too. While Orino pulled his son from the fray, frostbitten and pale, Bi-Han able to withstand his brother’s blizzard got to Kuai and calmed him down. Bi-Han then turned to Li-Hog who had been dubbed Sektor a while ago and yelled

“Elder gods damn you Sektor! The grandmaster ordered you to help Kuai not torture him!”

Orino looked over to the now comatose Kuai Liang and saw how thin and frail the young ninja had become under his son’s guidance. 

“Sub-Zero is correct Sektor. You have failed your lesson while succeeding in your task.”  
“T-t-t-t-here w-w-as a l-l-lesson?”  
“Yes. Go to your room and think it over. Sub-Zero take your brother Tundra to the healers he will need time to recover.”

Sektor barely could walk and Sub-Zero bowed and got his brother to the healer. Kuai would spend a month recovering from his ordeal. It had broken and changed him.

End Flashback

Kuai was brought back to his senses as Junjii’s katana locked with his Miaodao. The two viciously pushed for dominance. Kuai was looking like hell, several cuts and bruises licking his body. Junjii smirked saying to him

“You're holding up well. But how do you handle dirty fighting?”  
“Huh?”

Junjii threw a fireball right at Kuai who dodged, but his clothes caught. Kuai grit his teeth, freezing the fire then flexing the icicles off his back. Bi-Han, who had been watching grimaced remembering his training and how cruel it was. Tsuki and Hanzo both shouted

“That’s dirty!”

Junjii looked shocked as his own two kids turned on him. Kuai took his opportunity to strike earning a proud nod from Firebrand. Kuai slid in on ice knocking Junjii into the air then jumped up throwing several sword slashes and a few punches before slamming him into the ground. Kuai landed with the grace of a cat, and stalked over to Junjii, holding his Miaodao to Junjii’s throat and he said

“Yield.”  
“I yield.”

Kaui sheathed his Miaodao and helped Junjii to his feet. Junjii looked at him fearfully before Kuai breathed out

“You should have listened to Hanzo. However, do not ever pull that shit with me again. Or I won’t be so kind next time.”

Kuai walked away fuming and Bi-Han met him trying to calm his brother, but Kuai pinned his twin with an icicle to the wall of the stands. Tsuki met him and crossed her arms. He saw she was pissed

“How dare you disrespect your brother Kuai.”  
“Not going to get on me about how I was with your father?”  
“Someone had to stand up to his shit. So no. however your brother was trying to help you.”

Kuai hung his head and went back to Bi-Han who was looking at him

“Look Kuai I know your anger is not directed at me, but please do not take it out on me.”  
“I will try not to but I am sorry Bi-Han.”

Kuai released the magic of his powers and caught his brother. Bi-Han patted him on the back and said

“Kuai do not ever get bitter.”


	47. Testing out Venom and Meet the Pastas

Hanzo had gone off alone to a place only he knew of and said

‘Alright Venom. Let’s see what you got.’  
‘oooh ok.’

Venom engulfed Hanzo and went through the Shirai-Ryu katas. Hanzo himself could go through about five sets before tiring. Venom went through thirty before tiring. Hanzo commented

‘Damn three times what I can do normally.’  
‘It is the upside to being bonded with a Klyntar in the first place.’  
‘Damn.’

Venom then took off on the path through the woods of this secluded place running fast and hard. When he returned winded Venom had completed thirty laps

‘That is ten times what I can do. Damn, I am out of shape.’  
‘Tsuki could do ten sets of Katas and do ten laps without me.’  
‘What could she do with you?’  
‘Ten times the katas, and ten times the laps.’

Hanzo felt ashamed and bested by his little sister. Venom said

‘I am sorry.’  
‘No, it’s ok. She had more time to train then I did.’

Hanzo let Venom return to him and sighed 

‘Still fuming about yesterday?”  
‘Yah. Dad fought dirty. That then makes me question how I idolized him in my youth.’  
‘We often see the world through a lens most favorable to us.’  
‘How very philosophical of you Venom.’  
‘SHUT UP!’

Hanzo chuckled before he said

‘It is ok V, I jest. But that is insightful of you.’  
‘Well, it is true. You will be fine Hanzo.’

Hanzo smiled before he returned to Tsuki’s manor. He found her with Kuai, and Bi-Han was not to be found. Kylie was tending to Kuai’s wounds. Ones he earned against his father. Junjii was worse off as Kuai had juggled him into the air and shredded him to pieces. Kuai did have a long patch of discolored skin from the rest of his pale white skin. Hanzo walked up and said

“How are you holding up Kuai”  
“I am alright Hanzo. I am sorry about the treatment of your father.”  
“That was his fault. He fought dirty and without honor. He paid the price.”

Kuai grimaced as Kylie cleaned a wound, she had stitched herself. Hanzo brought a chair to sit in front of Kuai and distract him. Kuai looked a little uncomfortable as Hanzo saw his scars. Kuai wanted to look away but Hanzo had sincerity in his eyes. Hanzo then asked

“You seemed to zone out and function on autopilot yesterday. Are you ok?”   
“No, Hanzo. I am not ok. I had a flashback to my past and it unsettled me. In the Lin Kuei, there was no room for emotion and that We are the Lin Kuei, stealthier than the night, more deadly than the dawn!”

Hanzo took a breath and stated his displeasure. 

“I am glad you are the Lin Kuei Grandmaster now. By the way, how does the rebuilding go?”  
“Well, better than I could have hoped for. Bi-Han and Flemath not only helped with rebuilding the temple but also with recruiting. No Bi-Han did not revert to the old ways. Takeda has also helped out by sending those you rejected to me.”  
“Yeah, about that…”  
“No don’t apologize Hanzo they all knew that they did not meet your standards. You can afford to be picky, I cannot.”

Hanzo then stated

“You should not compromise your standards for subpar…”  
“They are not subpar Hanzo. You will see.”  
“Maybe. Anyway, where is Bi-Han anyway? You did spear him.”  
“With Dr. Wolf.”

The three chuckled that would be the fourth Shinobi the good Doctor would meet and speak with. Hanzo smiled and asked 

“Tsuki, I have been wondering doesn’t all of this seem a bit, calm?”  
“Yes, Hanzo it does. I am worried.”  
“You both need to relax.”

Kaui said closing his eyes. Tsuki snickered as he did so, but also felt a too familiar chill in the air. She smirked and caught the tendril before it could tap her shoulder.

“Gah, Luna let go please!”  
“You should know better than try to sneak up on me Slender.” 

Tsuki let go and turned around to see Slender Man, a seven-foot-tall faceless creature, and he was not alone. Two five foot nine males flanked him, with a four-foot boy and a red husky dog. The first of the two five foot nine males spoke, his blue mask covering his grey skin and lack of eyes

“Hey Tsuki. How have you been?”  
“Been better Jack.”

The second had black hair, bleach skin, and black eyes. He smirked and said

“Hey Tsuki. Good to see your still kicking ass and taking no shit from anyone.”  
“Thanks, Jeff. Hey Ben, Smile.”

Ben, the four-foot boy smiled and Smile nestled Tsuki as if to say hello. Tsuki turned and beckoned Hanzo closer who looked pale stating

“Yoki, Tsuki your friends with Yoki?”  
“Hanzo, they are Creepypasta, but yes.”  
‘I could have told you that’  
‘You knew Venom?!’  
‘Yes’

Hanzo breathed out clearing his mind before stating 

“Forgive my reaction. Just was not expecting this. I am Hanzo Hasashi. Tsuki’s older brother.”

Jeff’s bleak black eyes went wide before saying

“Huh, now I see when you said you understood where Liu was coming from.”  
“Yep.”

Hanzo looked between the two before shaking his head. Ben looks at Hanzo and pokes him. Tsuki then says

“Ben you shouldn’t have done that.”

Ben followed her line of thought before backing up to hide behind Jeff. Jeff just snickers and Jack sighs before asking 

“Got anyone you need dead? I am craving Kidneys again.”  
“Sweet elder gods Jack. Where were when I did need you.”  
“So that is a major no.”  
“Exactly.”

Hanzo gulped as did Kuai before it was Kuai who asked 

“Why could he not go to outworld and join up with the Tarakatan horde?”  
“Not a bad idea Kuai.”

With that out of the way, things returned to relative normality, though Tsuki and Hanzo both felt off about this as if something big was to come.


	48. AMWDW Bi-Han's Moment

Bi-Han smiled as he walked the rift’s hallways. He was a shadow Asian lung dragon, like Kuai’s Crystal Ice dragon. His steps were as quiet as a shadow. He felt bad for the Doc as he knocked.

“Enter”

Bi-Han smiled and opened the door and saw the five-foot-five wolf sitting at his desk. He entered his footsteps not able to be detected even by the keen-eared Doctor. The Doctor turned around to meet his gaze and there was a smile from the wolf. 

“Bi-Han what a surprise to see you here. Welcome, come on in. Please.”  
“Thank-You Doc.”

Bi-Han walked in shutting the door behind him. Something about Bi-Han’s demeanor caused the doctor to flatten his ears in concern. The good doctor smiled softly at the destressed Shinobi and asked

“What is troubling you Bi-Han. There is something on your mind.”  
“Is it alright?”  
“Yes, it is Bi-Han. You are in a safe environment here.” 

Bi-Han sat down on the couch and sighed before saying

“I often wonder if I am truly doing everything I can as the older brother to be the best big brother I can be.”  
“Oh? What has brought this doubt about?”  
“Well, I have had time to reflect and think. And I could not think of a time where I did anything to truly be there for Kuai Liang growing up. I was there, but not in the way I should have been.”

Bi-Han said sadly. The doctor looked at him and asked

“Does it have to do with Yesterday’s duel?”  
“Oh, very much. Kuai functioned on Autopilot for a good portion of that duel. Not many can do that, those who can, are often the most broken individuals.”  
“That is dark yet insightful of you.”  
“Well just goes to show how much I failed him as his brother”

Doctor Wolf looked at him with a sad expression in his eyes. Doctor Wolf then asked 

“What do you mean by that you feel you failed your brother? He does not seem to think so.”  
“Heh, that is Kuai for you always able to see the good in people even when they are trying to kill him.”

Bi-Han paused and then said

“Kuai and I both have mastery over the cold and Ice. When we were in the Old Lin Kuei, Orino, the Grandmaster at the time, wanted to coax that out of us. He never liked Kuai, as Kuai was soft handed and kind. He separated us after we learned all we could of the hand to hand technique of the Lin Kuei so that he could coax my powers out of me his way. That involved burning hot coals and a bucket of ice-cold water.”  
“Oh, sweet Celestia That had to have hurt.”  
Bi-Han only responded by removing the t-shirt he had been wearing and turned his back to the Doctor so that he may see the damage done to him all those years ago. The curricular burn scars were still present on his back as he had used his Ice powers to ease the pain, certainly the wrong move from a first aid perspective.

“Sweetness Bi-Han how did you ever put up with that?”  
“In the Lin Kuei there was no room for emotion and that We are the Lin Kuei, stealthier than the night, more deadly than the dawn!”

Bi-Han said sadly he then said

“After I had finished my training and earned my codename Sub-Zero, Orino and I went to check on Kuai’s progress. What I saw still makes my blood boil to this day. Sektor, Orino’s son, was supposed to be helping Kuai coax his powers out. Instead, we find him naked, thinner, and paler than he was three weeks earlier. On top of that Kuai had unleashed a blizzard on Sektor’s privileged ass but could not control it. I had to calm Kuai down. That little outburst of Kuai’s though earned him his Codename Tundra, so I thought little of it.”   
“How did you feel when you found your brother in such a state?”  
“Angry, betrayed.”  
“And now looking back?”  
“I feel stupid for not seeing what was so close in front of me from the start.”

Bi-Han broke down crying feeling the weight of his actions upon his shoulders. He then said through tears

“I even said to him one time, ‘We…”  
“May share blood but we are not Brothers, I know.”  
“How?”  
“I have already spoken with Kuai Liang and believe me, he was hurt by those words, but felt much worse when he threw them back into your face.”

Bi-Han was surprised, he did not think Kuai was capable of harboring ill feelings toward anyone but Hanzo. He sighed and asked

“Did, Did he say anything else?”  
“Only that he would want to make things right with you, as would Hanzo.”

Bi-Han flinched at the mention of his name and Doc looked at him and asked

“What is with that reaction? You both seem fine…unless you are still distrustful of him after he burned you alive.”  
“Ok, how do you know that one?”  
“Again, I spoke with Hanzo. He deeply regrets those actions he took against you when you had nothing to do with his clan’s destruction.”

Bi-Han reflected and sighed before stating

“I think we all know that there was only one true mastermind behind all of this and Hanzo took his head.”  
“Hmm, I agree with that. How are you feeling now that you have been able to talk to someone about how you feel?”  
“Better Doc, Thank-You for listening to me. Could I come back again? I doubt I will ever get past doubting myself as a brother to Kuai.”  
“Of course, Bi-Han.”

Bi-Han stood up, put his t-shirt back on and walked quietly to the door. He opened the door and left as quietly as he had come. The good doctor breathed in then out and said once more as was his way after each one left

“It’s good to be helping”


	49. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is early but I had to get it out. Life has been rather busy lately. No none of my stories are abandoned just on hold. I will get to them. Thank you for being so understanding.

Tsuki was not looking forward to Halloween this year. This had always been Venom’s favorite time of year, and now since he was gone, Tsuki just could not get into the spirit of the season. Since the battle against Kronkia, Tsuki’s allies had almost doubled. Meanwhile, this cool night which was scared for Tsuki, as her name meant Moon, felt foreign and icy. She sat beside the fire while most of the manor residents were off either at Halloween parties, trick or treating or passing out candy. Tsuki only sighed the void in her heart still deep and fresh. She looked up when she saw Erron Black, the mercenary member of the Hayashi’s Black Dragons, joins her with a soft smile.

“Tough night?”

His southern accented voice asked softly. Tsuki sighs before answering

“It wasn’t always. It used to be my favorite time of year, Erron. Yet now…I can’t seem to find joy in the holiday without Venom. I had him for a decade, and now to not have him…it’s crushing.”

Tsuki broke down. What a lot of people forget is that is Tsuki was human long ago, it is hard to shed such emotions, such weakness. Erron not caring if Kuai caught him, hugged Tsuki to comfort her, he was not heartless or cold like so many made him out to be, he did truly care for those around him, especially young Kung Jin. Erron then said

“While I can not empathize with your loss, I can imagine it has to suck greatly to lose someone so close to you. Venom was more than a partner, he was your friend and confidant. He was someone who knew you the best.”  
“How are you so wise?”  
“I am older than I look.”

Tsuki chuckled before relaxing. She looked up as Kabal walked over. This version of him was unburned and did not need the mask and respirator. This was Hayashi’s Kabal. She smiled at him and asked

“Why are you not with Hayashi, Kabal?”  
“He-he went with Hanzo and Takeda to hang out the Shirai-Ryu Fire Gardens. I do not feel as if I have earned the right to set foot there in your ancestral family grounds.”

Tsuki nodded and gestured for the Black Dragon co-leader to sit down with her and Erron. There was silence as they listened to the fire crackle and the hooting of the Owl bond birds from the nearby Vala. Kabal spoke up asking

“Got to admit, that was rather dirty of your father to throw a fireball at Kuai Liang without much warning and the rules being set for the fight. Sure, Kuai probably should have suspected dirty fighting after dealing with us for so long, but he was assuming your father was an honorable man and would not dishonor himself or his family as he did.”  
“I have no idea what was going through my father’s head when he decided that it would be ok to pull something so low and cheap.”

Kabal nodded to Tsuki before they fell quiet again listening to the owls hooting and the fire crackle. Erron Black asked, seeing as regardless of the timeline he was a Black Dragon mercenary, 

“So Tsuki, your Shirai-Ryu?”  
“Yes, why do you ask?”  
“Well, Hayashi was before joining the Black Dragon. Have you considering being a part of another group?”

Tsuki paused considering his words before she answered

“Not really. Besides it really would not work. I am a leader, not a follower.”  
“That is logical”

Kabal stated before he spoke again deciding to make things interesting

“Here is an idea, why don’t we make a little game out of our sharing here. One person asks the other two a question that they have to answer.”  
“Ok, I bite.”

Erron stated and Tsuki stated

“I’ll join. Since you brought it up, you establish how you want the game to go Kabal.”

Kabal nodded, before thinking and asked 

“Ok, something easy. Who do you look up to as a mentor figure?”

Erron’s brow furrowed though Tsuki softly smiled

“Hanzo of course. I only ever wanted to be his equal.”

Erron sighed before saying 

“Ironically Sundown.”

Kabal nodded before stating

“Tsuki, your turn.”  
“Hmm. Ok, why are you Black Dragons?”

Kabal looked shocked and Erron smirked finding the easy answer this time

“The money is good. Never a shortage of jobs.”

Kabal sighed before saying

“I honestly, saw a chance to change the world for the better. Honestly, before Hayashi joined us, I did not have a clue how to change the minds of the others to redirect our course of action. Sure, we don’t play by the rules, but we serve the good guys now.”

Tsuki nodded and it was Erron’s turn before he asked

“What do you regret the most?”  
Kabal had the easy answer once again while Tsuki had to think.

“What I regret the most? Harming Sonya Blade. I surely had no reason too and fucking Kano lied to me just so the two of us could fight.” 

Tsuki though sighed

“Not being able to defend Harumi and Satoshi. I regret not being bolder to ask Hanzo to train me in secret so I could have fought Quan Chi better. I failed my sister in law and my nephew.”

Tsuki broke down crying she hated feeling this weak, but it just came out. She hated her emotions, but Hades had warned her not to lose her emotions otherwise she would be a danger. The tears just flowed and neither Erron or Kabal said a word. They did, however, offer comfort and support to the saddened shinobi. Erron felt sick that such a strong person was in so much pain. Kabal wanted to have a piece of Quan Chi himself, seeing as Hayashi was passing himself off as his twin brother, he had more than enough reason now to want to kick that demon sorcerer’s ass for all the harm he ever did to Hanzo, Hayashi, and now Tsuki.


	50. Respite Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty full-length chapters? Holy elder gods. Thank you so much for sticking with me on this journey. More to come, slowly given school, work, and my depression. I often find it hard to focus on my works. But they will continue. They are not abandoned.

Tsuki walked the calm and quiet grounds of her mansion home. Many friends and allies gathered here for relaxation and safety. But she could hear at first a faint voice singing. She followed it and found Kuai Liang standing in the growing darkness alone and the song he sang was depressed at first then hopeful. 

“Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day How can I find my way home? Home is an empty dream Lost to the night Sifu, I feel so alone You promised you'd be there Whenever I needed you Whenever I call your name You're not anywhere I'm trying to hold on Just waiting to hear your voice One word, just a word will do To end this nightmare.”

Tsuki looked sad hearing his sadness, his loneliness. She much wanted to let him know he wasn’t alone. But she heard him continue.

“When will the dawning break Oh endless night Sleepless I dream of the day when you were by my side Guiding my path Sifu, I can't find the way You promised you'd be there Whenever I needed you Whenever I call your name You're not anywhere I'm trying to hold on Just waiting to hear your voice One word, just a word will do To end this nightmare.”

Tsuki carefully approached him, he was surprised to see her, but she motioned for him to continue. Her presence eased him, and he found the courage to continue.

“I know that the night must end And that the sun will rise And that the sun will rise I know that the clouds must clear And that the sun will shine And that the sun will shine I know that the night must end And that the sun will rise And that the sun will rise I know that the clouds must clear And that the sun will shine And that the sun will shine I know Yes, I know The sun will rise Yes, I know I know The clouds must clear I know that the night must end I know that the sun will rise And I'll hear your voice deep inside I know that the night must end And that the clouds must clear The sun will rise The sun will rise!”

Tsuki watched him looked away from her ashamed that she caught him in a moment of weakness, Tsuki then took the words of the Phantom’s first love and twisted them for her use singing

“Pitiful creature of ice and snow what kind of life have you known? Ancestors give me the courage to show you, you are not alone.”

Tsuki kisses him long and full on his lips. Kuai begins to cry, then moves away, from her to compose himself. After a few calming breathes Kuai was surprised to hear Tsuki start to sing again.

“In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone they can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find away.” 

Kuai smiled at her and found his voice

“I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes.”

They smiled and joined their voices together to singing

“And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find away.”

Kuai smiles and speaks

“Tsuki, I am glad you ok. I was worried about you.”  
“I am happy you're worried about me. I heard you singing, and I felt worried about you. Are you ok?”  
“No, I am not. Tsuki I feel so lost. You have your brother, parents, and uncle for guidance. Sure, I have Bi, but even he does not know everything. Snowfall is great, but…I miss my Mentor, Hailstorm. He was there when Bi and I came in. He was there through most of my training. Then one day he was sent on a mission and never came back. Hailstorm was strong, brave, and caring. He often would tell Bi, Tomas, and I tales of his youth when he was discovering his powers over water and ice. He could not produce snow, nor form weapons from his ice, he could make it hail, thus his name.”

Kuai looked a bit embarrassed that he spoke so much of a man long gone. Tsuki though smiled at him and said

"Grief, I now understand, is a sort of madness, in the same way, that falling in love is madness."

Kuai looked down before she continued

"When those you love die, the best you can do is honor their spirit for as long as you live. You make a commitment that you're going to take whatever lesson that person or animal was trying to teach you, and you make it true in your own life. It's a positive way to keep their spirit alive in the world by keeping it alive in yourself."

Kuai looked at her and said

“You are so wise, dear. I love you so much.”  
“And I love you too Kuai. Do you feel better?”  
“A bit yes. Thanks, Tsuki. I mean it.”

Kuai smiled at her and asked

“Since you are here, care to join me on a date? It has been so long since our last one, which got spoiled.”

Tsuki giggled remembering too well that night. She looked at him and said

“Sure, the night is young and my most sacred night.”

Kuai smiled warmly at her, an alter motive in mind for asking her on the date.


	51. Author's Note

Greetings Valued Readers,  
It is with a heavy heart that Legion of Monsters as it currently stands is coming to an end. It has been a great ride of 50 chapters with close to 52,000 words total. This is the most I have ever done. One last chapter after this will be posted as it is complete and awaiting upload. Tsuki Hasashi and crew have not been abandoned, their stories just reworked. This story will remain on here as I do like what it stands for. Thank you all for supporting me and understanding that life comes first as school and work drained me hard of being able to do anything. Regardless, Happy New Year from Tsuki and the Rift Manor inhabitants as Legion of Monsters comes to an end.   
Sincerely,  
LokiAssassinFoxy.

P.S I will be working on slowly reworking each chapter into a new version. Keep eyes open.


	52. Finale

It had been several years since Qaun Chi and Riot’s defeat and the realms were safe once more from threats such as he and Kronika. The Shirai-Ryu Fire Gardens in Osaka Japan flourished under the leadership of Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi and his wife Harumi Hasashi. Hanzo’s birth clan and the one he built now blended into one clan making the clan stronger than it has ever been. Up one of the tallest trees in the garden standing tall on a thick branch stood Hanzo’s nephew Pyre Hasashi, Tsuki and Kuai’s eldest son, who like his uncle could control fire. Pyre was also a very lucky young man too. Resting around his neck like a scarf was a fire cat named Ember. Having Ember marked Pyre Son of the Sun a very prestige title in Valdemar. He was his Uncle’s Chujin and could raise and lower the sun. As he looked down to where his uncle and aunt stood, he lowered the sun. Harumi or Luna of Equestria as she was better known held their young son Satoshi in her arms. The toddler was about four years old and pointed up to the sky and soon the moon was rising into the night sky much to the delight of many, including Takeda and Jacqui Takahashi, and their young son William Jackson Takahashi. The Shirai-Ryu had a lot to be proud of. A large Snowy Owl flew overhead and pass where Pyre stood. Pyre smiled behind his mask, little brother was checking on them.

It did not take said owl long to return to his bonded, a young man named Kori Hasashi, Tsuki and Kuai’s second-born son and middle child. He had gotten his father’s cryomancer powers and had trained with his uncle Bi-Han and became his uncle’s right hand. He stroked his owl Hew as his aunt Celestia and Uncle Bi-Han walked out with their young son Rex between them. Rex had also gained cyromancer powers. Like the Shirai-Ryu, their once rivals, the Lin Kuei had it’s share of trials and tribulations even at one point only being three members, but with patience and help from Tsuki and Hanzo, the Lin Kuei rose from the ashes like a Phoenix. There was much to be proud of this night. Kori was promoted to Chujin and had much to celebrate as was too a Tayledras. Kori Hasashi K’Rift K’Vala Lin Kuei Chujin. Several griffins flew overhead in celebration as well as on a mission, and Kori looked up spotting the only Silver griffin among them, baby sister just flew overhead.

As the Silvers flew over the Lin Kuei temple Kerrowyn Tsuki Hasashi rode her silver griffin Viva seeing her big brother promoted to his next rank. Kerro herself had much to be proud of. While she did not inherit any gifts from her goddess mother or now godly father, she had proven herself quite the capable griffin rider, after bonding with the fledging Viva. While vain and protective of her partner, Viva was a very kind-hearted griffin who also cared for her partner’s family. Her group was flying patrol here in earth realm as part of the accords since Valdemar had been on the verge of collapse and the only way to save it was to merge it. With permission from Lord Liu Kang, Earth realm merged the magic-filled, medieval world with it and now the Valdemar region flourishers once more. Kerro gulped nervously as they flew over a jungle region that was base to her Uncle Hayashi and his Black Dragons. 

Hayashi looked up as the Gryphons flew overhead. A welcomed sight after so many years of fighting. Hayashi then turned his attention to his partner Kabal, who had been well taken care of by his youngest sister. Kabal was once again healthy and could ditch the respirators and mask. He smiled seeing his partner, the one who not only branded him a Black Dragon but also gave him his Yakuza style tattoo on his back. He walked over to his lover, who was playing with their young son Adam, a little street kid they saved from the streets. Once the boy turned eighteen then they would brand him a Black Dragon and give him his tattoo. Hayashi saw Erron Black with his partner Kung Jin. The monk is also a part of his sister’s Legion of Monsters but proudly bears his Black Dragon Tattoo with pride. They have an adoptive daughter who is about Adam’s age named Sarah who too will join the Black Dragons. Kano also walks up and starts playing with Sarah and Adam as an uncle would. Yeah, the years made that Aussie soft.

Within Equestria in the Badlands, Queen Cassie Cage and King Thorax sat upon their thrones and watched their young nymph Fireheart, or Adian Cage, play before them with other nymphs his age. The young prince will hear the tales of how his people once hid in shadows and stole love to live, all the while led by a cruel queen. Pharynx was near and joined in when his nephew asked so sweetly. How could you say no to that trademark Cage charm that even the young nymph had mastered and Pharynx gave in smiling, he then looked toward a corner and smiled to a watching shadow.

That watching was Ermac who then returned to the Rift Vala and mansion. He walked to his partner Kenshi Takahashi who held their adoptive son Tamashī no me. The young boy was blind like Kenshi and a telepath too, however, he was classified mutant by the government of where he came from and was persecuted. The boy’s family, a mutant couple had left him here in the rift for his protection, but they never returned. Ermac looked to the mansion and saw a pair of griffins grooming each other.

Those two griffins were Krotos and his mate Vishia their partners were Tsuki and Kuai Liang. The two gods looked out over the rift, their domain and under their protection. Tsuki lady goddess of Life, Death, Vengeance, and Wisdom and Kuai Liang lord god of Ice and Snow. They stood looking out into the night proud of their three children and all that had been accomplished.


End file.
